


Skull and Dagger

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-04
Updated: 2003-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; everyone’s human. The year is 1735, and a spirited young Elizabeth Summers is miserable at being sent sailing for England in order to keep her arranged marriage with nobleman Parker Abrahms. However, everything changes when her ship is attacked by William the Bloody and his murderous crew, and soon Elizabeth finds herself a not-so-unwilling captive. But how far will she be willing to go once she realizes that her true love is a thief and a pirate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bon Voyage

“A toast!” Henry Summers, wealthy colonial sharecropper and soon to be British noble, announced.

“A toast!” The forty-nine landholders seated at the long, chestnut dinning table all arose, holding their wineglasses up high.

“To wise investments and a more prosperous tomorrow!” Henry proclaimed with a cultured smile.

Glasses clinked as the elite of North Carolina shared in his toast.

“Although perhaps not quite so prosperous as our host,” Daniel Stewart commented, nodding his head in Henry’s direction. “Tell me, how ever did you manage it? Married into the House of Lords – quite an amazing accomplishment, even for you.”

“Especially given your daughter’s, er… _spirited_ tendencies,” Thomas Archer agreed.

Henry laughed. “I can assure you,” he began, “the Abrahms’ aren’t accepting my offer because of Elizabeth’s charming personality.”

“All about business then, is it?” Archer inquired.

“It is a shame that so many of our fatherland’s nobility have fallen into such hardship in recent years,” Henry agreed in a manner that indicated all too clearly that all he cared about the matter was how it had benefited him personally. “The Abrahms have indeed fallen upon hard times in recent years. And, if they’re eager to ally with the ample estates I’ve set up here in the colonies in order to rebuild their wealth, who am I to object?”

Stewart laughed. “Even though their son must endure a marriage with young Elizabeth?”

“From what I’ve heard, this Parker of theirs is quite the philanderer,” Henry said dismissively. “They’re _glad_ to have him settled down…at least officially.”

“And Elizabeth is not so displeasing of countenance,” Archer joked lightly. “At least he’ll have that consolation after they’re wed.”

Henry raised his glass in agreement. “I figure she’ll be able to at least bare him a few good sons. Fair trade all around.”

“If he can break her in properly,” Stewart commented wryly. “You never quite managed that, did you, Summers?”

Henry hid his displeasure at what he considered to be the greatest failure of his life. Everything else in his work, his landholdings, his family, and his social circle had come off perfectly, expect for that stubborn daughter of his who just refused to bend to his as any proper lady of her standing should.

“It’s her husband’s task now,” he made light of the subject, unwilling to let anything mar this, the night of his crowning achievement. Marriage to nobility was indeed rare with colonial families these days. He had already received reports of the stir it was causing back in good, old England. But all that really mattered was that the Abrahms’ were desperate enough to go through with this arranged marriage. Thankfully, the recent piracy on the Atlantic had reduced the old Lord’s holdings to virtually nothing.

“May her husband reign her in better than her father has,” Stewart pressed the point a bit bitterly. After all, who wouldn’t be jealous of Henry’s recent success?

Henry gave him a tightlipped smile and raised his glass in agreement.

“To the taming of the screw,” Archer laughed, joining in the most recent toast as well, “provided she doesn’t pull another of those stunts of hers first…”

* * *

“Are you mad?” Anya demanded as Elizabeth slung herself over the edge of her balcony.

“Not yet,” Elizabeth retorted, “and as long as you continue to lower the rope, I’ll remain of good temper.” She grabbed hold of the makeshift rope she’d created through knotted bed-sheets and tested its strength once more.

Anya whispered a silent prayer that she would escape this latest adventure of her mistress’ concocting. “It’s really not so bad,” she informed the blond beauty even as she lowered the rope for her. “In fact, the company of a man can be most… _enjoyable_.”

“You’ve heard everything I have,” Elizabeth retorted. “This Parker Abrahms is nothing but a petty whore-mongerer!”

“Which will only make his that much more experienced in how to please you,” Anya countered.

Elizabeth gave her a dark long. “There is no way I’m going through with this idiotic plan of my father’s,” she insisted. She lowered herself further down the rope.

Anya winced when she felt the knots strain with Elizabeth’s weight. “You never know,” she called down as quietly as she could, “he could be the one to finally win your heart…”

“Some stuffy, inbred, British Lord?” Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “ _Hardly_.”

“You’d rather have some idle, _flaccid_ landowner?” Anya retorted. “Or a dirty merchant?”

“Given the choices, I’d rather have nothing at all,” Elizabeth declared. “Lower me further.”

Anya let loose another coil, and Elizabeth fell another few feet. The sheet stretched out dangerously. “I don’t think it will hold,” she commented just as Elizabeth felt the rope give way.

Anya scrambled to hold it, but the knot slipped and, with a little screech, Elizabeth fell some fifteen feet to the ground…

* * *

…Coincidentally, just as Archer had finished his comment. The sound of her cry was easily heard by everyone at the dinner party, and they all turned to the window to watch in astonished disbelief as the young Elizabeth Summers came falling down from the sky, landing in an ungraceful heap on the far side of the lawn.

“Simmons!” Henry called out to his butler, but his need had already been anticipated.

In a matter of seconds, half a dozen footmen had rushed to their mistress’ side, breathing sighs of relief at discovering that she was uninjured. They attempted to extricate her from the tangled sheet, but her own wild thrashings only made the job more difficult.

Poor John got a hit in the nose for his troubles, and all the others winced in sympathy. Elizabeth Summers had an unfortunate tendency to go for the nose, and it wasn’t pretty when she did it.

“Is she all right?” Anya called down from the third story window where she and Elizabeth had been locked for the night in a hopeless attempt to keep the younger blond from attempting to escape.

“Fine,” Michael called up, giving her an eager smile. Anya was known for eagerly awarding men’s friendliness, and he wouldn’t mind one last shot at the blond before she sailed away to England tomorrow.

“Get off of me!” Elizabeth finally pulled herself free of the sheets and rose to her feet, fists ready to pummel any nose that got within ten feet of her.

The footmen warily back off into a circle around her.

“You fools!” Henry cried out from the dinning room window, watching the spectacle on the lawn with embarrassment. “Grab her!”

The six strong young men looked at each other nervously, gulping at the enraged expression on their Master’s daughter’s face.

“O-On three.” Michael’s voice was shaking. “One, two…”

Elizabeth tried to bolt, but valiant efforts on the parts of all the footmen finally got her arms and legs secured. The six of them dragged her, still struggling, back to the dinning room where her father awaited.

“Do I have to keep you in _chains_?” Henry hissed, snatching her from the servants and marching her off into the hallway where all his guests wouldn’t be able to gawk at the spectacle.

Elizabeth tried to pull free of his grasp, but it was like iron. “Not even that will get me on that ship tomorrow,” she retorted.

“You’ll _be_ on that ship,” Henry insisted, “if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you myself!”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Elizabeth retorted. “It would sully your precious reputation to be seen in public like that.”

“It would sully my reputation more should this marriage not go through,” Henry retorted.

“I’ll _never_ marry Parker,” Elizabeth insisted.

Henry’s eyes narrowed. “You stubborn little brat!” he hissed. “This is the greatest opportunity of my career! Do you have any idea what a noble endorsement will do for my shipping company?”

“You care for your businesses more than you do for your own flesh and blood!” Elizabeth accused.

“That is _it_!” Henry roared angrily. “You are my daughter and will obey my commands!”

“I will _not_!” Elizabeth retorted.

“Then I shall just have to make you…” Henry hissed angrily. “Simmons, get some rope!”

* * *

Fourteen hours later, Elizabeth sat in her small cabin aboard the ship, still tied firmly to one of her father’s sitting room chairs, narrowed eyes shooting daggers at everyone present except Anya. She continued to gnaw at the gag her father had resorted to when she’d refused to stop screaming bloody murder in protest to her restraints long past midnight.

Anya eyed the two footmen that guarded Elizabeth and gave her an apologetic smile when, once again, she assessed that she wouldn’t be able to overpower them and free her mistress.

Elizabeth nodded and her eyes softened, letting Anya know that she didn’t hold her responsible for her current predicament.

“At last!” Henry entered the room with a tall, slim man dressed in priestly clothing. “You set sail in minutes,” she informed Elizabeth with a victorious smile, indicating that the two footmen could depart.

The clergyman watched the spectacle of the rather small young woman hog-tied to a chair and guarded by several men in astonished – and somewhat horrified – disbelief. “Th-That is no proper way to transport a lady,” he began with a hesitant stutter.

“It’s the _only_ way to transport this ‘lady’,” Henry retorted, finally removing the gag from Elizabeth’s mouth.

“I’ll never do it!” she exclaimed immediately. “Never!”

“Yes, yes.” Henry patted her cheek disinterestedly. Raising her had always been his wife’s job, and after her death Anya’s, so he felt no loss in her parting. In fact, he’d never really bothered to get to know her at all. “Although I can’t imagine how even you will manage to escape this ship while it’s at sea. And I have Father Giles’ assurance that he won’t release you until you’re well at sea…as well as making sure you don’t evade the Abrahms’ once you arrive in England.”

“Quite right,” Giles nodded, although he seemed a bit more nervous about his mission now that he had actually seen the situation. He hadn’t really believed that the young lady had been literally tied to a chair.

“You should be grateful,” Henry informed Elizabeth. “Without my contacts, you would never have found a man that would wed you. Now, can we not at least have a pleasant good-bye?”

“I _will_ find a way to escape,” Elizabeth informed him coldly.

Henry let out a weary sigh. This whole family thing had always been strange to him. At least now, his terror of a daughter would be another man’s problem. “You will follow my instructions exactly,” he informed Giles.

The clergyman nodded. “T-To the very letter,” he agreed.

Henry nodded, satisfied. “Farewell, Elizabeth. It has been an… _interesting experience_ …” And then he was gone.

Elizabeth and Anya exchanged a look and nodded.

Giles hadn’t even noticed, having been too busy settling himself down and leafing through his own personal notebook.

Anya carefully inched over to where a loose wooden plank rested against the wall. Still, Giles didn’t notice.

Slowly, she stepped up behind him, swinging the plank high and…

He fell to the ground unconscious with a thunk.

“Hurry!” Elizabeth exclaimed. “Untie me before we set sail!”

Anya produced a very unladylike knife from the folds of her skirt and proceeded to cut the ropes that bound Elizabeth. In a matter of seconds, she was freed.

“Let’s go.” She grabbed Anya’s hand and together they fled their cabin, racing up the stairs to the deck and seeing…

“God damn it!” Anya exhibited yet another of her unladylike tendencies.

Elizabeth’s heart sunk as she saw the distant shoreline. They must’ve set off only seconds after her father departed and had very favorable winds to carry them out this far already.

“I can’t swim that,” she commented with a forlorn sigh.

Anya nodded gravely. “So what do we do now?”

“Make a break for it once we get to England,” Elizabeth decided.

* * *

“I hope you know that watching over you prevented me from properly saying good-bye to several attractive young men,” Anya informed Elizabeth first thing in the morning on day four of their voyage, just as she had every other morning since they’d left. “You owe me for life.”

“Think of it this way,” Elizabeth teased back. “You’ve got every single sailor of this ship to choose from. We’re the only passengers aboard, so that means we’re the only women…”

Anya looked slightly cheered up at that before she slumped again. “I can’t,” she sighed. “I’ll be stuck with them for the entire rest of the voyage. What if they want more sex, and I don’t? I can’t deal with that kind of commitment!”

Elizabeth shook her head at the other woman’s insatiable appetite for the less fair sex – or, more appropriately, her appetite for just _sampling_ as much as possible of it. For all Anya’s experience, she’d never once found a man that could hold her interest for more than a few weeks.

“Why did my father ever let you stay on as my companion?” Elizabeth wondered at Anya’s inappropriateness for the hundredth time.

“Because I was the only one you could stand,” Anya reminded her, “and he was sick of searching.”

Elizabeth laughed at that before shuddering. “I swear you were the only woman with a _personality_ that father even let meet me.”

“That’s because I, er… _convinced_ Simmons to add me to the list of candidates,” Anya said with a little wink.

Elizabeth laughed. “What would I ever do without you?” she gave her best friend a fond smile.

“You wouldn’t even get to _hear_ about orgasms,” Anya informed her.

“I suppose that’s as close as I’ll ever get to one,” Elizabeth sighed.

Anya patted her shoulder reassuringly. “ _You_ could always check out all the muscular, sweaty sailors,” she suggested perkily.

Elizabeth grimaced slightly. “I can’t,” she began, “I—”

“Want it to be with someone you love,” Anya repeated out of rote memory. “How many times do I have to tell you that love is completely unnecessary to—”

“Good morning, ladies,” Giles stepped into the small dinning cabin.

Elizabeth and Anya both broke off their conversation with a little giggle. Giles was the true spirit of a clergyman: wise and fatherly (about allowing Elizabeth to cry onto his shoulder about her marriage and assuring her that everything would be all right), forgiving (about things like, say, being hit over the head by a wooden plank…although only after the two of them had apologized profusely and he’d heard their whole story), and, above all, completely and utterly mortified every time either of them mentioned “conjugal relations.” So, out of deference to the only other passenger aboard the trading ship, the two of them just _barely_ managed to avoid discussing the subject in his presence.

“Feel up to breakfast today?” Elizabeth commented, surprised.

Giles nodded slowly, so as not to create any unnecessary motion, and the two women had to agree that he looked a bit less green today than he had the last three days.

“Sit down,” Anya offered brightly, gesturing to the only available chair.

Giles sat down in it, flinching slightly when the ship hit a larger wave and the cabin rocked gently. “Don’t let me interrupt your conversation,” he recovered his stomach and said politely.

Elizabeth and Anya exchanged a nervous look.

“Uh…we were just discussing what we’d do when we got to England,” Elizabeth came up with a plausible alternative.

“And how we’ll find attractive men to—”

Elizabeth slapped a hand over Anya’s mouth before she could finish. She loved Anya like a sister, but sometimes (well, actually _all_ the time) she lacked any tact whatsoever.

“Ah,” Giles nodded, a delighted little glint in his eye, “planning your escape plan from that dreadful Abrahms fellow?”

A five-minute description of Parker’s fondness for working women was all it had taken to enlist Giles as a fellow conspirator. Even Anya had to admit that he was a rather enjoyable companion…for a man that she couldn’t have sex with, at least.

“I still think we should take over the ship and sail somewhere else,” Anya pouted slightly. “France, perhaps. Or South America!”

“And how exactly would we sail the ship then?” Giles repeated his criticism of her impulsive plan, amused rather than put off.

Anya pouted slightly.

“We’re going to have to sneak off,” Elizabeth decided. “It will be too risky to assume that the Abrahms’ won’t have someone waiting for me.”

“You could always stow away in—” Giles began.

He was cut off by a deafening blast that shook the entire ship. Plates and silverware clattered to the floor as the entire cabin rocked back and forth wildly.

“What’s happening?” Anya asked frantically, eyes wide as she clutched the table.

Giles ran to the porthole window, the fear in his system keeping the seasickness at bay for once. He could see nothing, however. “We shall have to go up above…” he began just as the door to the dinning cabin flung open.

“Pirates!” exclaimed the captain before he collapsed onto the floor, a dagger planted firmly in his back…


	2. Captured!

Elizabeth immediately ran forward and pulled the dagger from the dead man’s back, clutching it firmly in her hand as the sounds of struggle continued outside. Anya pulled out her own knife while Giles took hold of one of the chairs and stationed himself right next to the door, prepared to bash anyone over the head who tried to enter.

They waited, listening to the sounds of battle approaching closer and their own ragged breaths. Several more loud crashes, and then all was quiet outside.

“Is that a good sign or a bad sign?” Anya bit her lip nervously.

Elizabeth and Giles both shrugged and held their breath as they waited for someone to come. After nothing had happened for several seconds, Giles slowly loosened his hold on the chair…

And that’s when the door burst inward.

A man with wild black hair immediately clocked Giles on the jaw, knocking him unconscious onto the floor. Anya lunged at the intruder from behind, her blade flashing in the morning sun, but he caught her wrist easily, slamming her back hard into the wall and pinning her in place.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, was left to face his companion, a tall, brutish-looking blond man with a jagged scar down one side of his face. She quickly concealed her weapon in the folds of her skirt when she saw that he had a knife as well.

He flashed her a toothy smile when he saw what appeared to be a helpless, frightened woman as his only opponent and advanced on her with a purposeful leer.

Elizabeth let him back her up against the wall, not having to fake her fear at the situation. If these really were pirates, then there were undoubtedly dozens more where they had come from, and she doubted that even she could overcome them all.

“Pretty little thing, aren’t ya?” the pirate said in a rough voice. He quickly caught her by the waist and hair, pulling her right up against him. “Don’t worry,” he said with a lustful sneer, “I’ll take _good_ care of you…” His knife sliced into the bodice of her dress, exposing the white lace underneath, and he yanked her hair back to get a better look at her face. “ _Very_ pretty,” he decided.

And that was pretty much all Elizabeth could take. She quit trying to synchronize her own attack with Anya’s and just swung at him.

The pirate cried out and staggered backward when her knife slashed his back, and she caught him right between the legs with her toe as he went down.

He clutched at her skirts, but she evaded him, making a run for the door and hoping to find someone else from their crew that could help her.

Her plan was foiled just as she reached the door, however. She crashed headlong into a third pirate, and this one was not so easy to defeat as his predecessor. He instantly caught the wrist that held her knife and twisted until the blade slipped from her grasp.

She aimed her free fist at his face, but he quickly caught that hand as well, pinning them both behind her and holding her against him so that she couldn’t get the leverage she needed to kick him…or to reach for the sword he wore at his waist.

She froze then, realizing she was trapped, and looked at her captor for the first time. He was of slim build, although sleekly muscular from his many years sailing. Tight black slacks and a white silk shirt open at the breast showed off his lean body and sun-kissed chest admirably. His face was no less striking – razor-sharp cheekbones and scarred eyebrow defined his features while brilliant blue eyes gave it life. Perhaps the most exotic aspect of his appearance was his hair, however. Years of exposure to the sun’s blinding rays had bleached it until it was almost white, giving this pirate a strangely angelic appearance.

Elizabeth quickly shook the silly notion from her head and continued her useless struggles against him.

“You all right?” His accent was unmistakably British, although of a much lower class than she was used to hearing.

The bulky blond pirate grunted in response, clutching the bleeding slash in his side and still hunched over from her kick. “I’ll live,” he agreed gruffly.

The pirate that held her seemed to be struggling slightly with mirth at his companion’s predicament. “We’ll ‘ave ta work on that overconfidence ‘f yours, Finn,” he chuckled. “One of these days it’ll get you killed…”

The blond pirate – Finn – cast an annoyed scowl in his direction and turned to where the dark-haired pirate still had Anya pinned as well.

Elizabeth let out a disappointed sigh when she realized that any hope of Anya overcoming her captor and freeing her had gone. Although…

Elizabeth’s eyes widened when she realized that Anya hadn’t even _bothered_ to try to escape. In fact, right now, she was just letting the man hold her, looking up at him with a coy smile on her face.

The man seemed equally entranced, his grip changing from a rough hold to a gentler embrace.

If Elizabeth hadn’t known better, she would have sworn a string quartet was playing soft love music around the pair, closing them off in their own private world…

The pirate who held her made the same observation and raised one eyebrow in surprise. “Xander?” he inquired.

The dark-haired man – Xander, Elizabeth gathered – didn’t respond, remaining transfixed by the blond in his arms.

Her captor rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Xander!” he exclaimed.

“Huh?” Xander turned to look at him for the first time.

“You have everythin’ under control there, mate?” he demanded skeptically.

Xander nodded numbly. “I’ve got her,” he agreed.

“He’s got me,” Anya agreed perkily.

Elizabeth groaned inwardly. _Why did Anya have to pick NOW to start thinking about sex?_ Her silent rhetorical question went unanswered.

“Right then,” the white-blond pirate who Elizabeth deduced was in charge nodded. He glanced down at Giles’ unconscious form. “We need to get the passengers off the ship before—”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” Elizabeth exclaimed in sudden outrage.

He cast her an annoyed scowl. “Yeah, an’ what’re you gonna do ‘bout it?” he demanded.

“I’ll be happy to take care of her,” Finn’s eyes narrowed at her, “teach her some manners…”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” he gave the other man a tight smile. “Carry the preacher out of ‘ere; ‘ll take the girl.”

“You will _not_!” Elizabeth exclaimed. “I’ll have you know that my father is—”

He rolled his eyes at her. “Do I look like I give a damn who your father is?” he said sarcastically, grabbing a firmer hold on her waist and trying to drag her out through the door.

Elizabeth jabbed at him with her toe, and when that didn’t work managed to get her foot hooked around the doorframe, making it essentially impossible for them to leave the room. She stuck her chin out at him stubbornly. “I’m. Not. Leaving.”

“You wanna burn down with the ship?” he retorted.

“It’s better than being kidnapped by a bunch of…of… _pirates_!” she hissed.

He merely looked more annoyed than before. “Xander?” he turned to the dark-haired man.

Xander untied the red bandana that he wore around his neck and handed it over to his captain.

“What are you doing?” Elizabeth’s eyes widened, and she began her struggles anew.

However, he still managed to get her hands tightly tied behind her back before flinging her back over his shoulder.

“You’ll never get away with this!” Elizabeth cried out from where her face was pressed up against his back, kicking uselessly as he carried her out the door.

Riley followed with Giles slung over his shoulder, eyes still narrowed at the girl that had wounded him – even if it was his pride more than his body that had been hurt.

And behind them, Xander and Anya walked out arm in arm, seemingly oblivious to the world around them. After all, it wasn’t every day that love at first sight occurred…

* * *

“Will you please, _please_ cut out that racket?!” William exclaimed irritably when the wild young captive’s piercing screams for help finally became more than he could bear.

“Heeeeeelllppp!” was Elizabeth’s only response.

William ran his hand down his face and moved so that he was sitting against the edge of the desk in front of where he’d tied her to the chair when he’d realized at it was the only way to keep the lower regions of his anatomy intact for long.

“Look,” he began, “your crew’s dead; the ship’s burnt. The only people who can ‘ear your cries ‘re my men…”

“I don’t care,” she said sullenly.

William breathed a sigh of relief that at least she was talking instead of screaming now. “That may well be,” he agreed with a sly smile, “but you’ll save yourself some wear an’ tear on your voice this way.”

Elizabeth debated screaming yet again just to defy his regrettably reasonable logic. However, he did have a point; her voice was getting tired. “If you so much as _think_ about touching me,” she informed him in an icy voice, “you’ll die a death more slow and painful than anything you’ve ever imagined…”

“Dyin’ from my ears bleedin’ due to your constant screaming?” he couldn’t help but tease.

Her face remained stony.

“Look,” he began with a sigh, “’m not gonna ‘sully your virtue’ or some rot like that. Truth be told, we din’t think there were gonna be any passengers on that boat. So, we’ll jus’ drop you off when we get back to land, an’ you can be on your merry way then. All right?”

Elizabeth’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “I don’t trust you,” she informed him primly.

“Do you think ‘m an idiot?” he asked abruptly.

“I don’t know,” she countered haughtily.

“Yeah, well, ‘d have to be an idiot to take advantage ‘f you,” he informed her, leaning forward so that his face just barely intruded into her personal space. “’S never a smart idea to take an unwillin’ woman to bed…’specially one who’s so prone to stabbin’.”

She relaxed slightly at that, although she didn’t let it show on the outside. “I will take every opportunity I can to escape,” she informed him matter-of-factly.

He gave her a sly smile. “Why am I not te least bit surprised?” he joked lightly.

She turned her nose away from him in response.

“So,” he sat back up on the table, pouring a glass of wine from the decanter and offering it to her only to drink it himself when she shook her head ‘no’, “shall we properly introduce ourselves then? Given that we’re gonna be livin’ together for some time…”

She shrugged disinterestedly.

“The name’s William Arlington,” he said, looking down at her over the rim of his glass.

Her eyes widened in recognition. “You’re William the Bloody!” she exclaimed in surprise. And then her expression turned to fury. “You’ve stolen half a dozen of my father’s shipments in the past month alone!” she began to rant. “And when you attacked that cargo ship right in Chesapeake Harbor, half the population was terrified to even set foot on the beach, even with British navy ships in plain view! And—”

“Really?” William said, a hint of pride in his voice.

“You’re infamous,” she informed him coldly, “as a thief and a ruthless murderer. That’s not something to be proud of.”

“Maybe to you,” he countered with a toothy grin. “Your father, huh? Who’s he then?”

“Henry Summers,” she said proudly.

He blinked. “Never ‘eard ‘f him.”

“He’s very wealthy,” she assured him before gasping at the error she’d just made. “If you hold me for ransom…” she began.

“Painful death, yadda, yadda, yadda,” he said disinterestedly. “So, your father’s ‘Enry. That would make you…?”

“Elizabeth,” she said sullenly.

“’Lizabeth,” he repeated. “Suits you – very pretty.”

She blushed slightly and turned her head away so that he couldn’t see her cheeks redden. In the past men had had an unfortunate tendency of thinking her pretty, then meeting her and instantly changing their minds.

“So, ‘Lizabeth, how ‘bout we come to a little agreement?” he suggested, cocking his head to one side slightly to look at her.

“I don’t deal with criminals,” she informed him.

“’Course not,” he said with a cheeky little smile, “but in the interest ‘f keepin’ me from wringin’ your lovely neck…”

“You’re not exactly convincing me that I can trust you,” she pointed out.

He laughed at that. “Got me there, luv,” he agreed. “Now, will you jus’ _listen_ to what ‘m proposing?”

“Do I have a choice?” she gestured to the ropes that bound her.

“You will soon if you just keep quiet for one second!” he exclaimed, his infamous impatience on the verge of breaking.

She let out a little sigh. “I’m listening,” she agreed.

“This room ‘ere,” he gestured to the small cabin furnished only with the chair, the small desk, and a mattress, “’s pretty impossible to break out of. ‘ve got the only key,” her eyes flicked to the silver key that was tied at his waist right beside the sword he wore, “an’ the only way out’s through my cabin. Now, how ‘bout I untie you, an’ you can ‘ave this room all to your lonesome throughout our voyage?”

“Like I could sleep knowing you’re in the next room,” she said with a little eye roll.

He gave her a conspiratorial little smile and moved over to the bed. She watched, curious, as he felt around under the mattress and finally produced a small dagger. “’ad an admiral who was a wee bit paranoid a while back,” he commented, studying the sharp edge of the blade. He pulled it out further, revealing that it was attached to a strong chain and bolted firmly to the wall, preventing it from being useful to anyone who was not on the bed. “Should ensure that nothin’ gets to you in your sleep.” He cocked an eyebrow in her direction.

She bit her lip, more than tempted. After all, despite all her experience at being tied up, it was rather uncomfortable. “What about Anya?” she demanded. “And Father Giles?”

“The preacher’s in no danger,” he assured her, replacing the knife in its hidden sheath beneath the mattress. “’ve got ‘im roomed up in another ‘f the empty cabins. As for your companion…”

Elizabeth nodded resignedly. “A willing captive, I take it?”

“Prob’ly sharin’ the bed ‘f my first mate even as we speak,” William agreed before frowning. “’E’s not usually so quick to dive in. Tha’s quite a… _persuasive_ friend you’ve got yourself there.”

“That’s Anya,” Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile. “She sees what she wants, and she takes it.”

“An’ what about you?” he asked, moving over to where she sat and crouching down in front of her feet, the sheath of his blade scrapping the ground as he did so.

“We have a deal,” she repeated forcefully. “That does not mean that I will consort with you or your crew in any way.”

“Fair enough,” he agreed with a small smile, removing a small knife from his boot. “For the ropes,” he quickly reassured her.

She nodded that she wouldn’t struggle.

“You’re not going to, er…kick, are you?” he asked somewhat warily, noticing that certain precious regions of his body would be open and exposed to her once her feet were released.

“We have a deal,” she said simply.

He decided to live dangerously and quickly cut through the ropes at her feet. Elizabeth took the opportunity to study him. The look of thoughtful concentration as he worked, as well as his entire manner, indicated to her that he was no common thug. There was definite intelligence and wit behind those shinning blue eyes, underneath long, fluttering lashes and…

She stopped short when she realized that she’d once again been appraising his beauty. Her cheeks flushed just as he broke through the ropes and turned to look up at her.

His eyes widened slightly, and he quickly reached out to her bosom…

She kicked like mad. No matter how beautiful he was, no pirate would ever touch her without facing the consequences!

“Jesus Christ!” He leapt back frantically, just barely escaping the sharp toe of her boot. “What on earth is the matter with you?!”

“You said you wouldn’t touch me!” she yelled right back. “I should have known I could never trust—!”

“You’re _bleedin’_ ,” he cut her off, gesturing to the wound he’d been trying to inspect.

She looked down and discovered that indeed a small cut was bleeding where that other pirate had cut her dress; the blade must’ve just knicked her skin. “I-I didn’t realize,” she stuttered, instantly apologetic.

His brow furrowed slightly, and this time she didn’t pull back when he reached out to inspect the wound. “This ‘as been cut…” He frowned further.

“That thug friend of yours did it,” she said, huffing slightly. “Finn. I can’t imagine why you’re at all surprised.”

“Passengers are _never_ to be harmed,” he said sternly, looking up at her with flashing blue eyes. “Riley did this? That bloke you cut?”

“Yes.”

“He’ll be punished for it,” he assured her with such sincerity that not even she could doubt his word.

Their eyes met and locked for a moment, blue to hazel, and she felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart pound in her chest at the intensity of this man.

And then he moved behind her to untie her wrists, and the spell was broken. She warily rubbed the flesh there, surprised at how little it had actually bruised.

“There’s water in the basin,” he informed her in clipped tones. “’d volunteer to help but…” He eyed her foot warily and backed out of the room. “Milady.” He gave her a curt little bow before the door shut and the lock turned, trapping her within.

She quickly ran over to check the lock. Unfortunately, it was a good one, and her hairpins weren’t strong enough to pick it. Step two was to examine the dagger under the bed. It too was thoroughly secured, the blade too thick to fit between the wall and the metal bolts that held it in place. That left only the small porthole… She wasn’t surprised to see that that avenue of escape was also hopeless.

She flopped back down onto the mattress with a weary sigh. There was no use denying it; she was completely trapped and at his mercy. At least he didn’t seem to be as much of a hoodlum as that Riley, however…

“Oh well,” she on her back and stared up at the wooden planks of the ceiling, “at least I don’t have to marry Parker anymore…”


	3. You Can Lead A Horse To Water…

“How long would you say the voyage will take?” Giles asked curiously, taking another bite of his sausages. Strangely, ever since the adrenaline rush that accompanied the pirate attack, his stomach had been quite settled.

“Another two days ta get to Dead Man’s Island,” William responded. He sipped from the wineglass before him. “An’ then maybe a week or so down to Buenos Aires…”

Xander raised an eyebrow at that. “Thought we were headed to I-er…” he trailed off when he realized that revealing the location of their homeport to two passengers that would soon have the opportunity to contact the British navy wasn’t such a good idea. Not that he thought Anya would turn him in, but it never hurt to be extra careful.

William gave him a slight smile of approval. “We are,” he sighed, “but ‘d hate to keep our guests inconvenienced for that long…”

“I don’t mind,” Anya piped right up. She reached over under the table and gave Xander’s thigh a little squeeze. The two of them shared a conspiratorial little smile. “The longer the journey, the better…”

Riley rolled his eyes when the pair leaned in for a quick kiss. He viciously began to butter his bread, taking out his irritation at the treatment of their ‘guests’ on his unsuspecting food.

Giles also looked away from the little display of affection, his face flaming slightly at the sheer audacity the couple had in displaying their illicit relationship for all the world to see.

William merely wore an amused smile as he watched his first mate and the woman he was so obviously smitten with.

“I-I take it Elizabeth is faring well?” Giles asked, desperate for any distraction from the rather tempting display the pair beside him was making of the one thing he was sworn from doing.

William chuckled at that. “Tried ta tie me up in ‘er blanket this mornin’,” he announced. “Jumped me soon ‘s I got in the door an’ wrapped it right around my head.”

Xander turned his attention back to the conversation at that. “Which makes three times I’ve saved you from her little escape attempts,” he smiled wryly.

“Quite the li’l firebrand,” William agreed with a small smile.

Riley’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. That little _bitch_ had been the one who cut him during the attack. Now, everywhere he turned, someone on the crew was mocking him for having been beaten by a little girl. And there she still was, threatening the captain and the first mate did _nothing_ to stop it…

“You’re going too easy on her,” he insisted gruffly. “Give her a quick thrashing, show her who’s boss…”

William raised his scarred eyebrow at this. Riley’s poor opinion of his treatment of Elizabeth was all too clear; his second mate had a nasty penchant for vendettas. It was one of the things that troubled him most at night.

“I can ‘andle myself,” he commented, piercing blue eyes boring into the larger man. “Besides,” he added with his distinctive smirk, “she keeps me on my toes…”

“You weren’t on your toes when she tackled you down to the floor this morning,” Xander teased.

William sighed at that. “She _is_ bein’ a bit stubborn ‘bout this whole arrangement… ‘aven’t been able to talk any sense into her, I take it?”

Giles removed his glasses and carefully cleaned the lenses with the cloth he kept in his breast pocket for just that purpose. “I’m afraid she’s rather persistent in being the unwilling captive,” he commented.

“I tried to explain that she could be enjoying many pleasing orgasms,” Anya began.

Giles’ face turned a deep maroon color.

“Remember that discussion we had about the ‘O’ word and not saying it in front of the poor clergy who will never have any?” Xander prompted her.

She instantly looked penitent. “I’m sorry,” she quickly apologized to Giles before turning her attention back to William. “For some reason, she’s refusing to be reasonable,” she huffed slightly. “I don’t know _what_ she’s so scared of…”

* * *

Elizabeth paced her room like an animal caged. A few minutes ago, she’d heard the door to the room beyond hers close and then the telltale creaking of bedsprings that indicated that William had settled in for the night. Her pacing increased tenfold.

Somehow, she _had_ to find a way to escape. There was no way she would just sit down and endure her kidnapping like, like… Well, like Anya and Giles and every other normal person that had the commonsense to realize that escape was pretty damn near impossible.

Elizabeth halted her agitated pacing and flopped down on the bed, trying to come up with a viable escape plan. Unfortunately, she was running low ideas, and all the good ideas she’d had had failed miserably. _One of these days_ , she assured herself, _he’ll grow overconfident and then I’ll make my move…_ The only difficulty with _that_ plan was that she didn’t have to patience to lull her captor into a false sense of security; hence, he was constantly prepared for her latest attempt.

Elizabeth let out a deep sigh and watched the door with eyes narrowed, scowling at him through the wood even though she couldn’t see him. The _real_ problem was that for once she’d met her match. William had counteracted all her escape plans with an amused, good-natured grace that just make her blood boil and want to…

She blushed as their morning encounter played back in her mind, the part where he’d tripped her down onto the floor and held her firmly beneath his well-muscled body playing over in her head again and again. She’d never felt a man that closely before – and for good reason since gentlemen just didn’t manhandle ladies in that way – and it had caused a deep, powerful heat to rise up within her…one that had nothing to do with anger.

 _He’s nothing but a common criminal_ , she chided herself inwardly. _He shouldn’t even merit a second thought…_

But the way he perfectly matched her wits, the way his scarred eyebrow rose and his lips quirked into that delicious little smirk, the way his white-blond hair had felt even though she’d been trying to yank at it at the time, and of course the way those beautiful blue eyes looked so deep into her own, finding her soul bare and exposed to her gaze...

The room began to feel unbearably hot, and she found herself suddenly more uncomfortable and restless than before.

 _Have to escape_ , she repeated her mantra over and over again. _Then I can turn him over to the authorities and be done with him..._

Even as she reasserted this opinion for the umpteenth time, the lock on the door rattled. Unconsciously, her hands moved to straightened her dress and smooth her hair as the door opened.

“You missed a lovely dinner,” William said with a cocky smile on his face as he entered the room, a small tray in his hand.

“And how many people did you kill to steal that ‘lovely dinner’?” she retorted coldly.

He chuckled slightly and set her tray down on the desk. “The preacher din’t mind,” he argued, opening up the lid and letting the scent of warm sausages and potatoes into the room.

Elizabeth was practically salivating at the delightful aroma. She ignored her desire – a skill she had become quite accomplished at. “Well, I do,” she insisted, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose up in the air haughtily.

William’s smile merely widened. This woman never gave up, did she? “Shall I take this back then?” he teased lightly. “Since you’re not hungry an’ all…”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “If you think to starve me into submission…” she said in what she hoped was a low growl.

To William’s ears, it sounded more like a kitten’s purr. He laughed. “Wouldn’t _dream_ ‘f it, luv,” he said in a deep, sensual voice.

Elizabeth consciously stilled the fluttering of her heart and fixed him with a calculating scowl. “I’m not your ‘luv’,” she said disdainfully, “and I won’t eat your stolen food.”

William let out a sigh of exasperation; they’d had this same conversation every meal since she’d come on board over a week ago. “Look, pet,” he began in a soft voice that attempted to cover up his growing impatience.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, frustrated, waving his hands in the air, “ ‘’m not your pet’. Heard it a dozen times before…”

“Then maybe you should heed my request,” she hissed in a low voice, rising to her feet so that she could meet his eyes on a more level playing field. Of course, the effect was ruined by the fact that she still had to tilt her chin upwards…although not so much as on taller men.

He took a step into her, invading her personal space, trying to force her to back down. She refused.

“In any case,” he said with a snide little smile, “you’ve already eaten half our stocks. A bit more ‘f that ‘stolen food’ you so refuse to eat isn’t gonna hurt anythin’.”

Elizabeth’s eyes widened at the audacity of his depiction of her eating habits, and she swung at him as fast as she could.

It wasn’t fast enough, however. He caught her fist just inches from his nose, deflecting the blow. She struggled against him, and he refused to let go, flashing that cocky smirk at her the entire time.

“Can’t quite figure out where all that food goes, though,” he teased, appraising her body in a way that made her cheeks burn. “You’re still a skinny, scrawny li’l thing…”

“ _Scrawny_?!” she exclaimed in outrage, swinging at him with her other hand. This one caught him by surprise and clipped him squarely in the chin.

His head snapped back, but he didn’t loosen his grip on her right wrist in the slightest. With an amused little smile, his free hand checked his lip and came away with a few drops of blood.

Heartened by the fact that one of her blows had actually done some damage, she swung again.

He was prepared this time and caught her easily. “You’re thin as a pole. Surprised the wind doesn’t blow you away,” he couldn’t help poking at the jibe that had irritated her so. “Need to fatten up a bit, fill out those curves…” He appraised her again and licked his lips.

“Pig!” Elizabeth exclaimed, thrashing wildly about. She wasn’t able to break either wrist free, however, so she turned to the hard toes of her boots as weapons.

William leapt aside just in time to prevent his voice from permanently rising an octave before forcing her back up against the wall, trapping her legs effectively as he did so.

She squirmed helplessly against him, but with the wall at her back there was no place to escape from the hard warmth of his muscular body. Breathing was starting to become difficult and she had the sudden, irrational urge to just melt into his arms – both of which were obvious signs of near-fainting terror, she managed to thoroughly convince herself.

“I-I shall cry rape,” she said in a voice that sounding more needy – _no, not ‘needy’, ‘SHAKY’_ , she insisted mentally – _shaky_ than she’d intended.

She watched with something akin to fascination as his pupils dilated wide in response. His eyes turned a deep midnight blue as he fully noticed their closeness for the first time. She was warm and soft and yielding against him, and he felt a burning heat between his thighs that he had gone far too long without…

“Who would come?” he countered, his voice a husky whisper against her ear.

Elizabeth flinched at that. It was true; certainly no one on his crew would come to save her…even if they managed to hear… “Y-You promised you would not,” she reminded him nervously.

He pulled back slightly to look at her and gave her a little smile at that. “I did indeed,” he agreed in a voice that for one second sounded far more upper class than the one he usually used.

Her eyebrows shot to her hairline in response to the unexpected accent, but she made no comment. After all, she was still trying to determine whether or not she’d be ravished. The frightening thing was that there was this one little voice _far_ in the back of her head that… She bit it back before the thought could even fully form.

“’f I let you go,” the rough Cockney was back fully in place, “will you be’ave?”

“ ‘Behave’?” she repeated incredulously. She knew that she really didn’t have the right to make any demands given the compromising position he had her in, but…well, fighting this man every step of the way just seemed instinctive to her.

“Stop threatenin’ my manhood an’ eat your food like a good li’l girl,” he teased lightly.

“ ‘Little girl’?!”

“You havin’ trouble hearin’ me or somethin’?” he leaned in unbearably close so that she could feel his warm breath against her lips. “’Cause you keep repeating everythin’ I say. Could always move in…closer if that would ‘elp…”

Her breath caught in her throat as he tilted his head to the side, bringing their lips into perfect alignment, and for a moment she thought he would… No, he pulled back instead, slowly releasing her.

“Your food,” he cocked his head in the direction of the tray.

She gulped slightly, taking in the strong form of his chest as it breathed heavily beneath his white silk shirt and then sharp lines of his cheekbones that just _begged_ for her thumbs to run up and down them, and… She shook her head, snapping her rational mind back into control. He was obviously using physical proximity and her lack of experience to his advantage, and it was thoroughly despicable. Her eyes narrowed on him with newfound fury.

He shrugged. “A week’s a _long_ time to go without food,” he offered as his final argument before his closed and locked the door behind him.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and looked at the tray. There was a deep hunger within her – a _craving_ – but somehow she didn’t think food would satisfy it.

 _Stop it!_ She scolded herself. _You’re acting no better than a cheap whore!_

 _What about Anya?_ She countered. _SHE’s enjoying the full ‘hospitality’ of our hosts. You don’t think her a whore, do you?_

Even her strictest thoughts couldn’t condemn the young woman who had been her only friend after all those lonely years living in her father’s estates by herself after her mother had died. Slowly, she reached out to take the fork in her hand, her objections unnecessary now that the fun reason behind objecting was in the other room. She took her first bite and pondered the situation further. _What about Anya indeed…_

* * *

“I get that you’re a virgin,” Anya began, looking at Elizabeth askance from her position on the bed, “but do you have to be such a prude all the time?”

Elizabeth practically choked on her wine. “ _Prude_?!”

Anya rolled her eyes. “We’re captured,” she informed her mistress succinctly. “Even if you _could_ escape, you couldn’t get off this ship…not until we reach land, at least. There’s no profit in making this trip more difficult than it needs to be.”

Sometimes Elizabeth hated Anya’s straightforward logic. “It is my duty as a lady to resist these _criminals_ in every way possible,” she practically quoted off of some priest or other that her father had subjected her to during his attempts to ‘tame’ her. She found it ironic that despite all the resisting she’d done at the time, she would quote back her father’s moral training now.

“You know what your problem is?” Anya finally decided.

“Not enough orgasms?” Elizabeth guessed with a mixture of sarcasm and amusement.

Anya batted one hand in the air dismissively. “Besides that.”

Elizabeth groaned and sat herself down on the desk for another of Anya’s long lectures. “What?” she asked reluctantly.

“Morality,” Anya said seriously.

Elizabeth snorted in response.

“I’m serious,” Anya insisted, lying back against the pillows. “You’re so convinced that you’re right and William’s wrong because of some stupid moral beating your father gave you when you were a child—”

“He’s a _pirate_ , Anya!” Elizabeth exclaimed in disbelief. “It’s not ‘some stupid moral’ thing. Piracy _is_ amoral!”

Anya shrugged. “Give up on the whole virtue thing and just enjoy yourself,” she advised. “Living on a pirate ship’s a whole lot nicer than living in your father’s mansion.”

“That’s only because you have Xander here,” Elizabeth countered with a wry smile.

Anya couldn’t help a little hint of a smile from creeping up upon the edges of her own lips at that. “He does kind of…light up my day,” she conceded with a slight blush.

Elizabeth’s jaw dropped. _Anya_ blushed?!

“What?” Anya exclaimed defensively, nervously fingering a thread on her long skirt.

“Anya and Xander…” Elizabeth teased slightly. “You’re really serious about this one, aren’t you?”

If at all possible, Anya blushed even further. “I’ll have you know that he has a very large and enjoyable penis,” she countered, hoping that her characteristic bluntness would be enough to embarrass Elizabeth off of this topic.

Her strategy didn’t work. “So it’s only a physical thing, huh?” she jibed. “You don’t feel little butterflies in your stomach every time he walks in the room? The entire world doesn’t narrow down to just the two of you whenever you’re together?”

“I enjoy his company,” Anya repeated slowly, “but that doesn’t mean anything. I’ve enjoyed many men’s company. It’s not like I would ever settle for just one…”

“You’ve thought about just settling down with Xander then, have you?” Elizabeth joked, knowing she’d caught her friend in the act.

Anya’s eyes widened in horror. “What? No! I didn’t say that! I—”

“—Wouldn’t bother to deny it so quickly if you hadn’t thought about it,” Elizabeth taunted lightly.

Anya sputtered in denial. “He’s…he’s…just a man and…”

“Anya’s in lo-ove!” Elizabeth sing-songed.

Anya leapt at her in an amused playful fury and batted halfheartedly at the other blond, trying to get her to shut up.

“Oh, Xander!” Elizabeth did in a high-pitched mock-Anya voice. “Only your orgasms are enough to satisfy me forever! Make me yours, you manly—”

Anya’s face turned bright red, and she let out a little squeal before aiming right for Elizabeth’s weakest spot.

“Ah!” Elizabeth exclaimed in horror as Anya’s fingers got her right in the side, tickling her mercilessly. Then, the uncontrollable giggles overcame her, and she fell back down onto the bed, taking Anya with her.

The two of them laughed, Anya continuing to tickle Elizabeth while Elizabeth shouted out (hopefully loud enough for Xander to hear in the next room) “Anya sends her undying love!”

Their little romp ended when the door outside opened, and William cautiously peeked in. “Are you two killin’ each other or what?” he asked, mildly bemused. His eyes widened when he saw the two of them on the bed together, and he licked his lips when very nasty thoughts sprung into his mind.

“We’re fine,” Anya informed him matter-of-factly just as if she hadn’t heard the humor in his voice. “I was merely explaining to Elizabeth the difference between sex and love.”

Elizabeth’s face turned a fluorescent pink color as William’s hungry eyes turned to her. “Anytime you need help with that lesson, luv…” he teased.

She buried her head under the pillow in mortification.

A cocky smirk spread across William’s features in response. “An’ ‘ll tell Xander he’s got Anya’s ‘undyin’ love’,” he threw Anya’s way before closing the door behind him and leaving the two best friends to their ‘visiting hours’.

Anya practically shrieked in response and snatched the pillow away from Elizabeth so that she could bury her own head beneath it.

Elizabeth didn’t mind; she was too busy laughing at someone having finally gotten the better of her friend. “Step out of denial and snatch Xander up before someone else gets him,” she said with a knowing smile.

Anya managed to look – of all things – demur at this. “All right, so I was thinking about it…” she admitted nervously.

Elizabeth let out a delighted little squeal. “I know he’s a pirate and everything but…congratulations!”

Anya rolled her eyes. “It’s not like we’re getting married or anything,” she insisted. “It’s just…he has a nice penis, and I’d like to monopolize it.” She watched Elizabeth closely and waited for a reaction.

Elizabeth stubbornly refused to blush. “It’s not going to work,” she insisted, arms crossed over her chest.

A wicked smile curled across Anya’s lips. “You know,” she began conversationally, “William has a rather nice penis as well…you can see quite clearly, you know, with those tight pants he wears…”

 _That_ worked. Elizabeth wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment.

“It’s particularly obvious when he’s around you,” Anya continued to ride her best friend. “I almost wonder how he can walk sometimes… You’re not doing naughty things to him that I should be aware of, are you?”

“ _Anya_!” Elizabeth exclaimed in pure horror. “O-Of course I’m not…” she trailed off, unable to even complete the thought aloud…although her mind provided several nice visuals.

“He talks about you all the time, you know,” Anya teased. “And after Riley cut you, he made him mop the entire poop deck by hand…” she wrinkled her nose slightly, “which isn’t what you’d think it is; I asked. Still,” she turned back to her incredibly entertaining topic, “he’s been a very nice… _host_ , hasn’t he?”

The way she said ‘host’ implied all sorts of naughty connotations. Elizabeth decided that she very well _could_ die of the heat that suffused her entire body.

“Think about it,” Anya said with a smug little smile on her face, knowing that she’d hit a definite nerve, “he’s been such a gentleman – giving you your own room, saving all your things from the other ship, bringing you all your meals _personally_ …not to mention how incredibly attractive he is. And it’s obvious he likes you…”

“Stop.” Elizabeth’s iron will reasserted itself at that moment, and all the hatred she felt for everything William stood for came bubbling back up to the surface.

Anya was surprised at the coldness in Elizabeth’s tone. Her brow furrowed for a second, trying to puzzle out the reason behind her friend’s anger…and her eyes widened when she came to the only conclusion. She kept it to herself, however.

“Never mention that again,” Elizabeth insisted primly.

Anya nodded, but in her head she was busy scheming. Her idea was just too tantalizing to pass up…


	4. Ghosts in the Mist

“A ship with only two women on board,” Riley continued to rant, a slightly drunken slur in his voice, “an’ the capsin…catspin…captain’s!” he finally got the right word with a victorious exclamation. “And the castpin doe’n’t even use ‘em right!” He finished angrily.

Forrest giggled in an inebriated manner. “If the captain was half backwards, he’d be catnip!”

Riley found this equally hilarious in his current state and laughed uncontrollably for a minute before the anger took over him once more. “Waste ‘f a woman!” he practically roared.

“A _real_ man woulda shown her who’s boss by now,” Forrest agreed, shakily trying to pour from one of the spouts in the nearby barrel into the mug. He thoroughly lacked the coordination to do so in his current state, however, and quite a bit of the dark liquor spilled onto the floor.

“Suzacatly!” Riley exclaimed, raising his mug in Forrest’s direction before taking another deep swig of ale. “Pretty little blond thing just _begging_ for me to take her…” He abruptly slammed his fist down on the table, causing all the cups there to rattle. “I saw her first!” he insisted.

“Way firster,” Graham agreed from the back corner of the room where he’d passed out a bit earlier. It was quite clear that he had no idea what the conversation was about anymore, but he was too drunk to care.

“Yeah,” Riley agreed dumbly, blinking a couple of times and trying to remember what he was talking about. “She’s _mine_!” he finally shouted out once he remembered.

The door to his cabin opened in response to that. Riley and Forrest turned in surprise while Graham just groaned at the light that was being let in.

It took Xander all of three seconds to figure out exactly _why_ they all had such blank looks on their faces, and his eyes narrowed in response. “We can hear you shouting from the far side of the ship! Are you _drunk_?” he demanded disapprovingly.

“We are _not_ *hic!* drunk!” Riley insisted unconvincingly.

Xander batted the foul-smelling air away from his nose. “You _are_ drunk,” he sighed in annoyed. “Great. Just great!” His tone turned furious then. “What kind of second officer _are_ you?!” he demanded. “You have duties! Responsibilities to this ship!”

“Oh yeah,” Riley said with drunken sarcasm, “tell me all about them. Hey guys!” He turned to Forrest and Graham. “Listen up! Harrisusis gonna tell the secret of how _he_ got chosen to be first mate over me.” His eyes narrowed at Xander, and he quickly leapt to his feet in an aggressive move.

Xander rolled his eyes when Riley’s lunge brought on a wave of dizziness and the other man staggered about the room, muttering vague threats.

“I’ll get you…show you to order me around…take that slut ‘f yours for a ride, too…”

At that, whatever good humor Xander had had about the situation vanished, and pure rage overtook him. Riley gasped, wide-eyed, when he was suddenly thrown violently across the table. He landed right on one of the rickety wooden chairs, smashing it to pieces.

In an instant, Xander had caught him up by his shirt again and threw him up against the wall. The young man’s normally chocolate brown eyes had turned a fiery black with rage, and he scowled at Riley, not intimidated at the other man’s size for even a second.

“You. _Never._ Talk. About. Anya. That. Way.” Each word was spoken with precise venom.

Riley’s eyes widened, and for the first time ever, he found himself afraid of _Xander’s_ wrath. “I-I didn’t mean…” he began to laugh nervously, the extreme danger he was in sobering him instantly.

“ _NEVER_!” Xander shouted.

“N-Never!” Riley agreed nervously.

Xander’s rage didn’t abate since he knew the other man didn’t really mean it, but at that moment he was distracted by a cry from on deck.

“Ship off the port bow!”

Xander frowned at that and released Riley. The drunken man slumped to the floor in relief. “You stay here,” Xander directed the three of them. “The state you’re in, you’ll only cause trouble…” And, with that, he dashed out to see what was happening.

* * *

“So, what would you do if someone came after you with a gun _and_ a sword?” Anya asked curiously, her feet dangling over the rail as she continued to question the flummoxed helmsman.

“Uh…” he began, confused, leaning against the steering wheel. He stared out into the deep fog that surrounded them, searching for an answer within the mist…or, perhaps, hoping that Anya would disappear into it so he wouldn’t be embarrassed further by her prying question’s about a pirate’s life.

“Yeah, Collins!” one of the rather amused pirates that were hovering around listening to Anya’s interrogation shouted out. “What would you do?”

“Use _you_ as a shield!” Collins shouted back.

Anya’s brow wrinkled for a second. “Yes, I guess that would work,” she finally decided cheerfully, “as long as you don’t ever use Xander for a shield.”

Collins chuckled slightly. “Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetie. So,” he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to try and find dirt on the first mate in order to embarrass him later, “how’s ol’ Xander been treatin’ you in the sack?”

Anya perked up immediately as her favorite topic – sex with Xander – came up. However, before she could begin to explain the high quality of the orgasms Xander provided her with, a shout suddenly echoed from the crow’s nest.

“Ship off the port bow!”

Everyone started at that, and Anya looked to one side while everyone else looked to the other. “Right,” Anya grumbled under her breath, pushing her way through the crowd of men who had flocked to the side in question, “port is the _ship’s_ left, not necessarily _my_ left…” She blinked when she saw the dim, dark outline in the midst. “What is it?” She purposefully poked the sailor nearest to her.

“What is it?!” he called up to the crow’s next, belatedly realizing that it would be easier to see from above.

“No markings!” The shout came down.

This caused a flurry of activity.

“Someone find the captain!” Collins ordered. “This could be an attack!”

No canon fire sounded, however, as the other ship drifted steadily closer.

“What is it?” Xander demanded, running up at that moment.

“Ship. No markings,” Collins squinted into the fog. “Looks like a derelict…”

“A ghost ship?” someone asked nervously.

“ ‘Ghost ship’?” Anya repeated, fascinated.

Xander noticed that she was present for the first time. “This could be a trap,” he informed her. “You’d better get below deck, and—”

“Blah, blah, blah, a pirate’s life is too dangerous,” she grumbled under her breath, obviously displeased but giving in to his wishes anyway.

“Where’s William?” Xander demanded, checking to make sure that the guns that had just been brought up from the galley were all properly loaded…

* * *

“I will see a noose around your neck for this!” Elizabeth announced primly, throwing one of her shoes at William as hard as she could.

“For *ow* what?” he demanded when the shoe hit him squarely in the head. “Gettin’ *ow* beat up by *ow* you?” He frowned for a second. “Waitta minute…that was three ‘ow’s… Jus’ how many shoes do you _‘ave_ , pet?”

The mystery went unsolved as his feet quickly slipped out from under him, along with the sheet, and before he knew what was happening, Elizabeth had him pinned down beneath her, the dagger chained to the bed at his throat.

“Do I win?” she said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in her victory.

“You wouldn’t,” he gestured to the dagger with a confident little smirk.

“Wouldn’t I?” Unconsciously, she licked her lips. After all her frustrated attempts, she finally had him trapped and completely at her mercy…so why did all her thoughts suddenly revolve around how good he felt beneath her?

He let out a little moan at the unintentional sensuousness of her gesture. He could feel himself hardening beneath her. Fortunately, the sheer volume of her skirts meant that she couldn’t also feel it.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to get you _exactly_ like this?” she said with a sly little smile. Her body slowly leaned further into his. “I told you I would escape, and I’m never wrong…”

“An’ where exactly are you gonna escape _to_?” he countered, scarred eyebrow raised.

She bit her lip for a second. She really hadn’t thought much beyond the ‘wrestle William to the ground’ stage. In fact, she wasn’t even doing that part too well. She’d kind of let the dagger slip away from his throat and was just enjoying lying there on top of him and…what was wrong with her?

“Captain!” a breathless voice gasped from the doorway of William’s cabin. The young pirate dashed over to Elizabeth’s room when he saw that William wasn’t there. “Captain,” he repeated in relief, “there’s a ship – right off the bow.” His face turned a bit red when he saw what the captain and his ‘guest’ had apparently been doing. “Er, uh…pardon me, Miss Summers…” He looked nervously down at the floorboards.

“A ship?” William leapt instantly to his feet, slipping from Elizabeth’s grasp.

“Hey,” she protested weakly. She wasn’t quite sure if he was able to evade her clutches because she really hadn’t holding him that hard or because he hadn’t been trying before…or perhaps an odd combination of both.

“Where are Xander and Riley?” William was instantly in his own room, fastening his sword to his belt and removing a small pistol from his desk drawer.

“Xander’s on deck, and…er…” The sailor _really_ didn’t want to have to report that the second mate was drunk while on duty.

“Tha’s fine,” William insisted, rushing out the door. He turned back for one last second, however. “Stay here with ‘Lizabeth,” he ordered. “Anythin’ happens, you’re not to let any harm come to her.”

“Right, sir,” he agreed nervously, eyeing the ‘hostage’ warily. He had no doubt that she would knock him out the instant William left the room.

“Good man,” William nodded before dashing up to the deck.

The young man turned and gulped just before the heel of Elizabeth’s shoe came down on the back of his head. As he drifted off into unconsciousness, his last thought was: _Told you so._

* * *

“Everyone stay where you are and prepare to fire,” Xander ordered, testing the strength of the rope ladder that had been looped between the two ships. “Don’t worry about what happens to me.” With that, he quickly made his way over to the other ship, his feet nimble on the ropes.

It was just as he reached the halfway point that the first shot was fired.

“Xander!” William cried out in alarm, arriving on deck just in time to see his first mate fall into the water. He pulled out his pistol and…

All hell broke loose.

The dozens of pirates that had been hiding just below the rails of the ‘ghost ship’ all leapt up simultaneously, firing at William’s crew with brutal accuracy. The more experienced pirates instantly hit the deck, waiting for the first volley of the enemy’s shots to be fired.

They rose up once again in a ferocious wave, but by that time, the ‘ghost ship’s crew had already invaded the decks. Swords clashed and fists swung, and in the middle of it, William fought whoever came him, desperately trying to force his way over to the side and discover whether Xander had survived…

* * *

“Elizabeth!” Anya exclaimed in relief when she crashed right into her friend on the stairs that led below deck.

“Anya!” Elizabeth said in surprise, dropping the sword she’d ‘acquired’ for a second to give her friend a quick hug.

“What are you doing out here?” Anya demanded. “They’re right behind me!”

“Who are—?” Elizabeth began, but her question was answered when the door at the top of the stairs shook with the force of a powerful impact.

“They’re coming down here!” Anya said in alarm. “We have to find someplace safe to—”

Elizabeth grabbed her shoulders and gave her a quick shake, pulling the other woman out of her mild hysteria. The door at the top of the stairs made a cracking sound as the wood started to give way.

“What’s happening?” she demanded of Anya.

Anya shook her head and turned her full attention to the matter at hand. “We’re under attack!” she exclaimed. “Again.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “This is getting old,” she said, mildly annoyed.

“It’s only happened twice,” Anya pointed out.

“It was old after one time,” Elizabeth retorted, snatching up the sword she’d dropped. “Is it the navy?” she suddenly asked hopefully.

Anya shook her head. “More pirates, I think…”

The door shook again as the foreign pirates continued to batter it.

“I-I locked it behind me,” Anya said somewhat nervously, “but that will only hold them for so long…”

“Right,” Elizabeth agreed. “We need a room with a solid door that we can defend, but also has enough room to fight in, if it comes to that.”

Anya nodded. “The dinning cabin,” she decided.

“Lead the way,” Elizabeth gestured with her blade.

Anya easily made her way through to bowels of the ship, quite familiar with its design by now. Elizabeth followed her, nervously looking back over her shoulder to make sure the raiders hadn’t broken through yet.

“In here!” Anya announced in triumph.

Elizabeth slammed the wooden door shut behind them, and the two of them quickly moved to barricade it with the scant furniture that was present in the room.

“What I wouldn’t give for one of my father’s wardrobes right now,” Elizabeth joked lightly when their task was accomplished.

“So now what?” Anya asked nervously, fiddling with the sleeves of her gown. “Do we just wait? Because Xander’s out there, and—”

She was cut off by the first pound on _this_ door.

“They’re in,” Elizabeth whispered.

Anya gulped and retrieved her dagger from the folds of her skirt. And, together, they waited…

* * *

Some instinct told William to duck right before the shot was fired. The gunpowder impacted on the foe that had been sneaking up behind him, and the raider fell to the deck, his eyes dead. William took advantage the gunman’s surprise to slash at his ankles. The man fell to the ground in pain, and a quick stab was all it took to end his life.

Unfortunately, two more of the foreign pirates quickly took his place.

William barely had time to scramble to his feet before he was besieged once more. He easily parried his two foes’ blades before making a strategic retreat. With a quick jump, he caught hold of the rigging above him, hoisting himself up and to safety.

Below him, four of the enemy followed his ascent.

William’s brow furrowed for a minute at the intensity of the attack. Elsewhere on deck, his men were quickly outnumbering the enemy. An unusual number of the attackers were chasing him, given how poorly they were faring elsewhere. In fact, if he didn’t know better, he would have sworn they were after _him_ personally…

A one-eyed pirate caught him right as he reached the main mast, and he was able to deftly slip behind the wooden beam before the blade could strike him. A quick lunge, and the opponent was falling from the rigging to plunge into the ocean.

Not pausing for a moment’s rest, William climbed for the crow’s nest, the other three men still hot on his trail. He reached the sanctuary without a second to spare and finally was able to get the advantage over his attackers.

The smartest of the three slipped down the rigging to safety. The other two didn’t have the balance or firm footing to effectively attack him, and both quickly met their watery graves.

He chased after the fourth, not wanting the man to make a surprise drop down onto any of his crewmen. They met down on the mast yet again, and William was surprised to find that this one was actually quite an excellent swordsman.

The exchanged a quick series of feints and lunges, all while hovering forty feet over the perilous waters below.

A quick parry and redouble, and his opponent’s blade knicked his arm, drawing first blood.

“Ha!” the other man reveled in his victory…

Only to be caught off guard when William’s next lunge was followed quickly with a dagger to the heart.

“You fight well,” William said with a small smile as dawning realization shone in the other man’s eyes, “but you forgot one thing…”

The man gave him a curious, disbelieving look.

“There is a reason I am called ‘the Bloody’,” William said in a cold, formal tone that belied his usual rough accent. And, with that, he sent his final attacker plunging down into the deep sea.

His head turned abruptly at the sound of gunfire impacted less than ten feet above him, and he looked down to see the sniper speared through the back, his arm thrown off by…

“Thought you were dead, mate,” William sighed in relief, quickly sliding back down the rigging to guard his first mate’s back.

Xander gave him a catlike smile and pushed his drenched bangs back from his forehead. “Unlike _some_ people,” he said with a wry chuckle, “ _I_ have the commonsense to duck out of the line of fire.”

William laughed at that before the two of them returned to battle…

* * *

‘On three,’ Elizabeth mouthed to Anya.

The other woman nodded nervously, flinching slightly when one of the door’s hinges burst open.

Elizabeth held up one finger, and Anya’s free hand reached for the latch.

Two fingers… Anya caught the clasp.

Three!

Anya flung the door open wide, and half their attackers fell to the floor, caught surprised by the door suddenly giving way.

Elizabeth and Anya both lunged forward, blades flashing. Elizabeth lost track of Anya almost instantly as she was swept up in the battle. Wielding her sword as a bat, she hacked away at the first few, only to find her arms roughly caught over her head.

She struggled in her captor’s grasp, but he merely twisted her wrists. Hard.

She let out a little cry of pain, and the sword fell from her grasp, clattering to the floor. Still, she refused to be defeated so easily and kicked back at her opponent. Unfortunately, the angle was such that her skirts got in the way and lessened the blow.

Her assailant barely even flinched before catching one rough hand about her throat and squeezing.

Elizabeth struggled helplessly in his grasp until slowly the world began to go black…


	5. Breathless, Battered, and Bewildered

Elizabeth fought the blackness that overcame her, but it was no use. She was slipping, slipping…

Rising?

She forced herself to work through the hazy pain that threatened to overcome her to see the least likely hero she’d ever seen finish off her attacker with a quick blow to the head.

“Giles?” she tried to gasp out in disbelief. Unfortunately, her throat was so bruised that it merely came out as a wheezing gasp.

In an instant, Giles was at her side, the bat still firmly held in his hand. “Can you breathe?” he asked anxiously.

She managed to nod numbly and tried to speak again, but all that came out was a little croak.

“Don’t worry,” Giles said nervously, moving to take off his glasses and clean them before he realized that that probably wasn’t the wisest thing to do in the current circumstances.

The current circumstances involved Anya shrieking like a banshee and swing her knife – as well as a sword she’d picked up somehow – in such erratic and violent arcs that the enemy was scrambling helplessly to get out of her way. There was just no way to predict what she was going to do next well enough to risk any kind of attack.

Even though her throat was burning and she felt as though she would collapse any minute, Elizabeth still rose shakily for her feet. There was plenty of time for fainting later; right now Anya needed all the help she could get in holding off their certain deaths.

Elizabeth picked up her sword and made the first half-dizzy lunge at the nearest enemy pirate just as Anya’s sword missed its own target and became lodged in the wall. She was forced to leave it behind, relying only on her dagger.

Giles, realizing their grim situation, leapt into the battle at well, swinging the large wooden bat ferociously at their attackers.

And, all the while, more and more of the enemy pressed inward…

* * *

“Is that everyone?” Xander gasped, out of breath, when the deck was finally cleared of the enemy.

William let out a deep breath of relief. “Seemed like there were more ‘f ‘em…” he commented, leaning back against the rail to catch his breath…

And then, in the quiet, they finally heard the sounds of fierce battle below.

“They’re below deck!” Xander leapt to his feet in alarm. “Anya’s down there!”

A quick echo of _‘Elizabeth!’_ fluttered through William’s mind as well before he raced down the stairs after Xander, a half dozen of his best fighters at his heels…

And stopped in shock.

The majority of the enemy had gone below deck after the first attack, and William and his crew quickly found themselves fighting just as fierce a battle as they had above.

Up ahead, William saw the door to his own room busted inwards, and at that moment, pure panic overcame him. In a fit of rage, he crashed his way through his foes, not even feeling the slight stings where blades knicked him. His attack had roughly the same affect as a bull charging, and even men much larger than he was fell under his fury.

“Elizabeth!” he gasped hoarsely, practically diving into his rooms. He found the outer room empty and the inner door…also bashed in.

In that one moment, his world fell out from under him. Elizabeth would’ve put up a struggle, of course, but in the end, she wasn’t a skilled cutthroat, and…

“Oh god!” he gasped out, hesitantly approaching the open doorway, terrified of what he would find within.

Memories flashed through his mind of the infuriating little blond turning her chin up at him in her haughty manner, throwing any projectiles she could find at him, tackling him to the ground and trying to him up and… Well, he’d always had a rather strange definition of romantic.

He leaned his forehead against the doorframe, eyes shut tight. He couldn’t bear it – couldn’t bear to see the warm, soft, beautiful body that had mercilessly captured him less than an hour before, now still and lifeless and cold and…

He opened his eyes.

She wasn’t there.

He breathed a deep sigh of relief. At least until his mind provided him with thousands of other horrible images of what could have happened to her…

“William!” Xander’s voice from down the hallway quickly shook him back to attention.

Maybe she was all right, maybe she’d found a place to hide – _yeah, right_ – maybe…

He ran out into the hallway just in time to see Xander drag one of the invaders back from the dinning room and stab him in the back.

“That’s what you get for even _thinking_ of hurting her!” he hissed menacingly.

William was at the entrance to the dinning hall door in a flash, his mind registering the sight of Elizabeth beaten, bloody, but still alive…and fighting off two more of the attackers. His mind quickly returned back to the battle at hand, and he easily disposed of her two opponents as Xander, Anya, and Giles took out the remaining three.

Elizabeth stood shakily against the back wall, her feet splayed at shoulder width in a desperate effort to keep her balance, her skirts ripped and caked with blood, several light cuts on her arms and chest, deep purple bruises just beginning to darken on her throat, hair tangled and dirty, eyes wild, the tip of her blade still pointing to where the last attacker had been…

And William was stunned speechless. He had never seen anything more beautiful in all his life. The deep ache that had begun in his heart when he thought her dead grew steadily more painful. But this time it wasn’t out of fear but… _My love, my goddess…_ The words flitted through his mind of their own volition.

Elizabeth finally seemed to realize that he was there and flashed him an annoyed look. “I could’ve taken care of them,” she insisted in a rasping, hoarse voice.

And he couldn’t do anything but laugh. In a second, he’d brushed her weapon aside and caught her about the waist, holding her to him, steadying her weary body against his stronger one.

“I could’ve,” she repeated, her voice sounding even weaker than before. And, although she wouldn’t admit it, relief flooded her entire being now that she was safe, in his arms…

“I ‘ave no doubt,” he agreed with a gentle little smile, looking deep down into her hazel eyes as he slowly leaned in and…

“Oh, bugger,” he grumbled under his breath when her head lolled suddenly to the side, having passed out from her injuries and the danger she’d just barely survived. There was no real anger behind the words, however. Gently, he lifted her up into his arms, one arm behind her knees and the other cradling her small body to him. He absentmindedly brushed one golden lock of hair from her forehead before carrying her back to his room and her bed…

* * *

“Mmm,” Anya woke up naked several hours later, still on the floor of the dinning room. “Whatever happened to Elizabeth anyway?”

Xander shrugged before pulling her back down to him with a searing kiss…

* * *

Elizabeth lowered her eyelashes and opened her mouth, obediently drinking down the soup broth that William had guided to her lips. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that there was something seriously wrong about letting a pirate spoon-feed her, but she was enjoying herself too much to care.

She eagerly parted her lips for the last spoonful and drank it down dutifully.

“There now,” William said softly, moving to put the tray over onto the desk so that it no longer separated them. “Feelin’ better?” he asked, turning back to her.

She nodded with a little smile. All the other injuries she had sustained had been minor, but her throat had grown even more swollen over the last day. She couldn’t really even talk now and couldn’t eat anything solid. She was, of course, capable of feeding herself the soups that William had specially made for her, but she’d come to enjoy having him pamper her. It was definitely the sort of thing a girl could get used to…

He sat back down in the chair beside her bed, straddling the back and using it as an elbow rest. “We’re goin’ back out to sea,” he informed her casually.

She sat up more against her pillows and prepared to listen to him. The quiet was far the most tedious thing about having no voice, and the deep rumble of his baritone was the perfect balm to soothe her irritation.

“Wanna make sure that those wankers don’ ‘ave any friends,” he explained. “An’, if they do, we’ll need to lose ‘em before we reach Dead Man’s Island.”

She quickly scrambled for the parchment and pen before her and wrote “Dead Man’s Island?” in a hand that her father had always informed her was far too impatient and not anywhere near ladylike enough.

William didn’t seem to mind, however. “Sort ‘f a pirate refuge,” he explained. “’S a safe ‘aven – no fightin’ or killin’ of any sort allowed. An’ when I find out who sent those nonces, I fully intend to kill…” His eyes narrowed to dark slits, and he unconsciously reached out to caress the one curve of her throat that hadn’t been bruised.

She felt her cheeks flush a deep red and lowered her eyes, looking up at him through long, curled lashes. She found it quite paradoxical that out of all the men she had ever met in her life, the one to treat her most tenderly was a pirate.

William’s cheeks darkened slightly as well, and he pulled his hand back, running it through his snowy-white, sun-bleached hair. When he spoke again, his voice was composed into a simple friendly narrative, however.

“It shouldn’t be too long, though. A week at the most, an’ that’s only if we’re chased.” His eyes suddenly dropped to the floor, and his brow furrowed as he spoke his next words. “I know you’re eager to get off this ship an’ all…”

She gently reached out and caught his hand in hers. He looked up at her in surprise, and she slowly began to caress his knuckles with her thumb.

She had never really noticed before what lovely hands he had. They were strong and callused from his years at sea, true, but they were more slender and graceful than she would have at first thought. And large and warm… Feeling his touch like this felt so incredibly natural to her.

She reluctantly released his hand and turned back to the parchment before her. “I actually think that I shall miss it,” she wrote. “It’s far less dull than my father’s tea parties.”

William let out a whoop of laughter at that, and she laughed silently along with him. However, he stopped abruptly, his hand recapturing hers and his brilliant blue eyes staring right into hers as if looking straight into her soul. She felt herself mesmerized by his beautiful gaze…

“You shall not miss me as well?” he asked softly.

She was struck again by how his accent could change. His normal tones were rough and uncultured, but when he spoke as he did now, he sounded every bit the gentleman. As for his question…

She quickly turned back to scribbling in her own unique handwriting. “About as much as I would miss the plague.” She gave him a triumphant little smile.

He smiled as well, but something seemed to turn off in the back of his eyes at her response. She frowned slightly; it was as if she could see a brief twinge of pain and then he was closed off from her, distant once more.

He rose to his feet, putting physical distance between them as well. “You need your rest,” he commented simply. “And,” a slight scowl crossed his face, “’ve got several crewmen who should now be sober enough to be properly punished…” He gave her a brief nod, before exiting the room and shutting the door firmly behind him.

He didn’t lock it.

But Elizabeth was too absorbed in other matters to care. She hadn’t liked the way he’d reacted to her last little tease; it made her feel strangely…guilty. She rolled onto her side and burrowed deeper into the blankets, turning over the incident in her mind. There was something off about it, something she wasn’t getting…

She had quite decided that she wouldn’t be able to sleep. But, as if to mock her, drowsiness came abruptly upon her then, and she drifted off into a dreamworld like no other…

* * *

“Drunk,” William said simply, rage and disbelief radiating off his entire being as he sat across from his three derelict crewmen.

Graham and Riley at least had the decency to look sheepish; Forrest just looked pissed, like it was somehow _William’s_ fault that he’d gotten himself into this trouble…

William felt the beginnings of a major headache coming on. “What were you thinking?” he asked in a voice that was deceptively calm. “This ship was _attacked_ an’ you were all too pissed to do a thing about it!”

“We were…” Riley began before trailing off with a gulp.

“What?” William demanded, his eyes cold.

“Well, see, we were so close to Dead Man’s Island that—”

“You decided you could jus’ shirk your duties?!” William was actively yelling now. “Do you have _any_ idea ‘ow close we came to—!” He broke off suddenly, the thought of the personal loss he could have suffered too much to bear.

“There’s no excuse for it,” Riley agreed numbly, hanging his head in shame.

“Damn right, there innit,” William agreed. “And if any ‘f you _ever_ has a lapse like this again…” He leaned forward on the table, his eyes blazing. “You’re off the ship,” he finished coldly before stomping out of the room.

Graham shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. “Guys…” he began hesitantly.

“We don’t want to hear it,” Forrest quickly snapped.

Riley let out a sigh. “Well, that was a disaster. At least we were kept out of the fighting, though…”

Forrest frowned. “I think we’re screwed.”

Riley shrugged. “Maybe,” he conceded, “or maybe not…”

* * *

Xander gave William a sympathetic look as he stepped from the empty storage room they were using as the ‘brig’ for Riley and his associates. The normal brig had been taken up by all the surviving attackers.

“Any ‘f the prisoners talk?” William asked, already knowing the answer.

“No,” Xander shook his head. “They say they don’t know who hired them.”

William sighed. “Not surprisin’,” he agreed before turning back to look at the door he’d just exited.

“Not a task I envy you,” Xander commented simply, taking in the furious expression on William’s face.

“Some day when you’re captain…” William countered.

Xander shook his head. “Not for a long while, ‘mate’,” he insisted.

William raised an eyebrow at that. “You could take the derelict as yours,” he commented, removing a cigarette from the silver case he kept in his pocket and lighting it up. He let out a little relieved sigh and breathed out a stream of warm smoke.

“I _could_ ,” Xander agreed, “but then who would watch your back?”

William shrugged. “’d work it out.” He watched the smoke in the air thoughtfully for a minute. “You’d make a good captain,” he finally commented. “Did a great job armin’ the men before you checked out that ship. If you hadn’t’a done that…”

Xander nodded grimly.

“Now,” William said with a coy little smile, “don’ you ‘ave a woman ‘round here somewhere that deserves your time much more’n I do?”

Xander cracked a wide grin at that as well. “Can’t imagine what I’m thinking,” he joked lightly, “hanging around your ugly face instead…”

William chuckled slightly before turning to head back to his quarters. “Tha’s quite a woman you’ve got yourself, mate,” were his parting words. “’d tell ‘er before you lose ‘er…” He vanished into his room.

“You, too,” Xander commented under his breath before returning to his own wonderful world of Anya…

* * *

 _Elizabeth gasped at the first feel of warm, wet lips on the back of her throat. Instinctively, she tilted her head to the side, giving the man behind her better access._

 _He was fully pressed against her now, his arms wrapping slowly around her waist from behind and his body brushing right up against hers on the soft mattress. His lips abandoned her throat, trailing upward along her jaw until they finally reached her ear._

 _She let out a little moan when he first nibbled at the delicate shell, and one of her hands reached behind her to tangle her fingers in his soft hair while the other covered the strong, callused hand at her waist, holding him in place._

 _“You like that, my love?” he whispered in a deep, husky voice, his breath tickling the short hairs at the back of her neck._

 _“Yesss…” she whimpered back headily._

 _“I can give you more,” he informed her, his tongue flicking out to catch her pounding pulse point._

 _“Yes, William,” she gasped, rolling over on the bed to face him and smiling at his slender beauty, sculptured features, white tousled hair… “More.”_

 _His arms pulled her into him further, bringing her soft body flush up against his hard chest. “My Elizabeth,” he murmured softly into her hair before bringing his lips down to hers and…_

 _And sweet niceties flew out the window at that._

 _Overwhelmed by the glorious taste of his tongue plunging deep into her mouth, Elizabeth grabbed him roughly by the shirt, flinging him over onto his back and ripping the pale silk from his muscled chest as she did so._

 _She rolled on top of his bare torso, her hands eagerly caressing the smooth skin beneath her palms. He moaned and returned the favor, yanking at the clasps of her gown, pulling it roughly down her shoulders…_

 _Somehow her undergarments had vanished…as had the rest of her clothes. She let out a little whimper when he twisted beneath her, sending her off balance and over onto her back._

 _She was dimly aware of the fact that she should have fallen over the edge of the narrow bed at this, but in her dreamworld the bed obligingly widened to accommodate their passion. The matter didn’t concern her at the moment, however, because now he was on top of her, as naked as she was, and the world seemed to stop…_

 _“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered against the pale curve of her throat._

 _Her eyes widened when his knee slipped between her bare thighs, opening her up to him. “Oh, William!” she cried out, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist._

 _“My love,” he repeated softly, his eyes looking deep into hers as he slowly, gently thrust in…_  
   
 

And Elizabeth awoke with a start. Her body was covered with a sheen of sweat, and her heart was racing like mad, and…

She blushed horribly when she realized she’d pushed her skirts up around her waist in her sleep in order to allow her fingers to slip inside her. She quickly removed them and had to fight back a moan of despair as she did so; after all, her throat was still swollen and making noises would only bring her more pain.

Horribly embarrassed by her predicament, she straightened her skirts with her clean hand before going over to her pitcher of washing water to clean up. She filled the small basin and rinsed her right hand clean as best she could, although the scent of her pleasure still lingered upon it.

Finished with that, she turned to the desk chair and slumped into it, resting her head in her arms as she tried to sort out what had just happened. It wasn’t the first time she’d touched herself, true. Back in her ‘scare away every respectable suitor’ stage, Anya had advised her to use her hand on herself while picturing the young men that sought her. According to her friend’s theories, that would cause her to more clearly associate the boring, pretentious men around her with the orgasms she was trying to seek from them and thus hopefully prevent her from scaring them all off.

It hadn’t worked. Elizabeth had never succeeded in holding any of their faces in her head as she pleasured herself. Not until now…

And this time, she hadn’t even been trying. Of its own accord, her body had sought its pleasure with, with…that _pirate_! She knew she was deeply into ‘burning in hell’ territory here.

 _“When you finally find a man that you only need to think about to bring you to orgasm,” Anya had said one night during their seemingly innocent knitting by the fire, “that’s when you know you’ve found the one for you…”_

Elizabeth shook her head and took a good, long look at herself in the dirty mirror on the wall. _Oh god!_ Her mind was panicking. _Surely, it can’t be… Oh god!_

* * *

William softly rested his forehead against the closed door to her room, closing his eyes and visualizing the beautiful, fiery young woman within. He let out a little sigh that managed to be contented and frustrated both at the same time before turning to go to bed.

And that’s when he heard it.

A whimper so faint that if he hadn’t been there listening silently, he never would have picked it up. In fact, he still wasn’t quite sure if he had imagined it.

Nevertheless, there was a smile upon his face as he crawled into bed and closed his eyes. As he drifted off into sleep, he replayed her heady, needy little moan over and over again in his mind:

“William!”


	6. You Can’t Run…

“’Mornin’, luv,” William said with a bright smile as he entered her room, tray in hand.

“’Morning,” Elizabeth said in a voice that was still slightly hoarse.

“Voice’s soundin’ better today,” he commented, setting the tray down in her lap.

“I sound like a toad,” she joked, smiling up at him through long lashes.

“Then the toads you’re familiar with must sing as sweetly as nightingales.” He looked away as he said it, but consciously let the more formal accent slip through this time.

Elizabeth flushed slightly and turned back to her tray, intent upon buttering her toast. “So, are you letting me leave my room today?” she demanded, changing the subject.

“Your throat—” he began.

“Is fine,” she cut him off.

He raised one eyebrow at the finger-shaped purple marks that still decorated her neck. “If it was fine,” he couldn’t help but tease, “you’d be attackin’ me as we speak.”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile at that. “Maybe I’m biding my time,” she countered, “waiting to lull you into a false sense of security.”

William let out a deep, rich chuckle, and she couldn’t help but blush. His smile was like honey to her soul…as was that passionate flare of anger his eyes sometimes got.

“In any case,” Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m sick of being trapped in here all day!”

William sighed. “The last time you got out you knocked one ‘f my men unconscious an’ nearly got yourself killed,” he pointed out.

“And?” she demanded, one inquiring eyebrow raised.

“An’ I like to keep the chaos on my ship to a minimum,” he countered with a bemused smile.

Not even thinking what she was doing, she rose to her feet so that she was standing before him. “You would refuse me this?” she asked him softly, one handed reaching out to encircle his arm in a pleading gesture. Her eyes continued to look right up into his…

William gulped. He couldn’t possibly let her know just how wrapped around her finger she had him, but…she was just so close. Her warmth, her breath, those fiery hazel eyes…

“’f Anya’s with you to keep you out ‘f trouble,” he compromised.

She flashed him a radiant smile. “Knew there was a gentleman in there somewhere,” she teased lightly. Yet, strangely, even though he’d already agreed to her request, she had no desire to withdraw her hand. She could feel the strength in his arm beneath the silken shirt he wore, and a little tingle ran through her body in response to those lean muscles.

Still under her spell, William took a step closer so that their bodies were only inches apart. Elizabeth looked up at him with eyes that seemed unusually wide and innocent for a woman that seemed so confident at everything else. Her breath caught in her throat as his index finger came up under her chin, tilting her head upward so that her eyes were looking up into his, and her lips…

“William!” Xander’s voice called out from the next room. “You here?”

William hadn’t even realized he’d half-closed the distance between them until the shout startled him back into reality. “In here, mate!” he responded reluctantly.

Elizabeth’s eyelashes fluttered open from where she had unconsciously closed them, and she turned nervously over to the desk, fighting the flush of her cheeks and that strange weakness in her knees.

Xander appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. “The winds have changed,” he announced. “Are we headed back for Dead Man’s Island?”

William nodded. “Doesn’ seem like our attackers ‘ad any friends,” he agreed, following Xander out.

In a flash, Elizabeth was out right behind him.

“Oi!” he exclaimed in protest. “You—”

“You agreed I could come out,” she informed him, arms crossed over her chest in a no-nonsense manner. “And I want to now.”

William merely let out a weary sigh. “You seen that woman ‘f yours ‘round anywhere?” he asked Xander…

* * *

“…Xander informs me that it’s really quite nice,” Anya was commenting. “As long as the whole pirate thing doesn’t bother you. Personally, I just look forward to the fresh food, but…”

Elizabeth sat with her feet dangling over the edge of the deck, her arms folded over the rail as she looked out onto the blue expanse before her.

“Elizabeth?” Anya inquired after a minute when she noticed her friend wasn’t listening. “Elizabeth!”

“What?” Elizabeth turned to her in surprise, her reverie interrupted.

“You’re not hearing a word I’m saying, are you?” Anya demanded.

Elizabeth gave her an apologetic smile. “A lot on my mind,” she clarified.

“Ah,” Anya nodded wisely. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with six feet of sleek, lean manly muscle topped with a crown of white hair, now would it?” she asked with a knowing little smile.

Elizabeth made sputtering noises and gesticulated wildly in protest, but Anya quickly cut her off.

“He’s the only person you’ve seen since we were attacked,” she pointed out.

Elizabeth gave up with a sigh of resignation. “William is…not what I expected,” she admitted reluctantly.

Anya nodded. “He’s very nicely shaped,” she agreed, “and he’s very obviously interested in you.”

“He’s just been so…kind to me,” Elizabeth felt a need to justify herself. “The way he took care of me when I was injured, and the way he never angers at my attacks…” She smiled to herself. “Actually, I think he _likes_ it when I attack him.”

“See?” Anya said triumphantly. “I told you that somewhere out there was a man weird enough to love you. Congratulations, and may you enjoy many orgasms together.”

Elizabeth’s face turned a deep crimson. “N-Not like that!” she insisted. “I-I just meant…”

Anya gave her an incredulous look. “You can’t tell me you’ve never even _thought_ about it,” she accused. “Hell, _I’ve_ thought about it, even though I already have Xander. Although,” she added to herself, “Xander was present in most of those fantasies as well… They’d make very good sandwich bread, don’t you think?”

“Now you’re just _trying_ to make me blush,” Elizabeth accused good-naturedly. “And, as for… _that_ ,” she blushed anyway, “well, I _haven’t_ thought about it…well, not really…”

“ ‘Not really’?” Anya repeated, one eyebrow raised curiously.

“It was just a dream!” Elizabeth insisted.

“Ooh, a dream?” Anya squealed in delight. “I want all the details!”

“It was nothing!” Elizabeth repeated. “I was just…”

“Yes?” Anya demanded excitedly.

“I was just in bed, and then…he was there, too,” Elizabeth admitted, embarrassed, “and then he started, um…” She looked around furtively before lowering her voice to a furtive whisper. “Kissing me…and then our clothes kind of vanished and he…”

“Oh, yeah,” Anya was breathing heavily at the lovely images in her mind. “Mmm…William…”

Elizabeth gave her arm a playful swat, and Anya batted back at her good-naturedly. “It was just a dream,” Elizabeth insisted before blushing once more. “Although, when I woke up…”

“And?”

“Oh god,” Elizabeth shook her head, not believing that she was admitting this. “I was…touching,” she said vaguely.

Anya blinked once. Twice.

“You know, down _there_ ,” Elizabeth whispered.

“Oh, wow,” Anya’s eyes widened. “You were really…?” she trailed off in disbelief. “While you were dreaming about…?”

Elizabeth nodded meekly.

“And you haven’t reenacted this fantasy, why?” Anya demanded.

Elizabeth’s expression turned flustered. “H-He’s a pirate!” she exclaimed in disbelief. “I couldn’t possibly…not with…I just can’t!” she finished lamely.

“Why not?” Anya asked, truly puzzled. “It’s obvious that you desire him, and if he desires you as well…”

“I do _not_ desire him!” Elizabeth protested loudly enough that several of the men on the other side of deck looked over at them curiously. Elizabeth’s voice instantly dropped once more. “I could _never_ desire…him!”

Anya just shook her head. “Ah, young love,” she said despairingly.

“I’m only three months your younger,” Elizabeth countered.

“Yeah, but when it comes to men, you might as well still be a child,” Anya countered. “Trust me on this – if you’re having dreams like _that_ about him, then it means something. Have you really honestly not been tempted? You’ve never once noticed that if you just got a _little_ closer…”

Elizabeth blushed as she recalled the position they had been in before Xander had interrupted that morning.

“And I’ve seen how much trouble you cause for him,” Anya added. “You’re practically screaming, ‘Tackle me back onto the deck, you gorgeous pirate, you!’”

“I am _not_!” Elizabeth protested.

“Oh, please,” Anya said with a teasing smile. “You just can’t wait for him to stick his massive hunk of man-meat straight into your—”

“ _Anya_!” Elizabeth exclaimed, mortified.

“And, ooh!” Anya announced in delight when she found the means to bring her teasing up to a whole new level. “Here’s your hunk of burning pirate love now!”

William approached, shaking his head slightly. He had rather good hearing, but there was no way Anya had actually said what he thought she’d said. Although, given the mouth on that woman… He quickly decided that it was entirely wishful thinking on his part. After all, he’d given Elizabeth numerous hints that he was interested, and nothing had yet come of them.

“Would you like to put off the lesson for today?” he asked Anya.

 _Huh?_ Elizabeth was immediately on alert. _Lesson?_

“No, we can do it now,” Anya insisted, hastily rising to her feet. “Elizabeth can come watch.”

Elizabeth looked back and forth between the two of them, confused.

“I asked William to give me fencing lessons,” Anya explained, keeping the sly smile that was threatening to spread across her face hidden.

“Why not Xander?” Elizabeth asked a bit more waspishly than she’d intended. _It’s not an unreasonable question_ , her mind tried to rationalize it after the fact. _After all, Xander’s HER man. William’s mi—Augh! Where did THAT thought come from?_

 _Aha, jealousy!_ Anya thought. _Stage one of the plan complete…_

“I tried it,” she answered Elizabeth, “but it didn’t work.” She took the arm William offered her, just as Elizabeth brushed the other one away to march beside her (previously) trusted friend. “You see, we just always ended up having sex.”

Elizabeth and William both managed to blush at Anya’s characteristic bluntness.

She just went right on talking without paying them any mind, however. “After all, you sometimes get up really close, and if you have romantic feelings for that person…” She shrugged. “Well, it’s almost impossible to resist…”

Elizabeth’s mind suddenly filled with images of her and William, breathing heavily from the fight, pressed up close together…and inexplicably their clothes were vanishing in her head once again. _Bad mind!_ She gave herself a few mental slaps upside the head. _Bad!_

 _Stage two complete: lust…_ “Actually,” Anya said as innocently as she could manage, “maybe William should give you a quick lesson, too. After all, you were looking a bit shabby during that last attack…”

“ ‘Shabby’?!” Elizabeth exclaimed, her eyes narrowing.

William tried to keep his face from flushing. He’d never viewed physical combat in the sensual way Anya had described it, but now that she had put the thoughts in his head, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to teach Elizabeth _anything_ without at least trying…

 _Stage three complete: the challenge…_ Anya thought in delight when Elizabeth fell directly into her trap.

“By the end of the day,” Elizabeth insisted, “I’ll be fighting in circles around you!” She turned to William. “You’re teaching me,” she informed him in a manner that he just couldn’t argue with.

“You first,” he agreed, gesturing into the empty storage room they used for tournaments of this sort.

 _And_ , Elizabeth thought gleefully, _I’ll finally manage to prove to Anya beyond a shadow of a doubt that I do NOT want that…pirate!_

 _Ah, Elizabeth, say good-bye to your virginity_ , was Anya’s bemused thought…

* * *

Less than an hour later, Anya didn’t even exist. She didn’t mind, though; it was too much fun to watch the blond pair when they got wrapped up in their own little world. Plus, Xander had come in shortly before, and was currently providing her with a warm and comfy backrest.

Oblivious to their amused audience, Elizabeth and William were exchanging a quick series of parries…with the soft bound reeds that were used for practice purposes. William’s skill far exceeded Elizabeth’s, of course, and he’d taken to teasing her lightly when she’d refused to just obey the drill instructions he’d given her.

A couple swift swats to her padded behind and the stealthy theft of one of her hair ribbons, and Elizabeth had gotten that enraged flush in her cheeks he so admired and had started charging him with a fury so wild that even he had to struggle to evade it.

He ducked and rolled to the side with a little chuckle, just barely avoiding the swat she was so intent on giving him. She turned on him with a little delighted smile of her own before moving to strike once more.

He parried her first few blows with ease, and she stomped her foot on the ground in annoyance.

“Maybe you’d like to go back to this drills, luv?” he teased lightly, gracefully evading yet another swipe of her mock-blade.

“Laugh now,” she countered, her eyes narrowed, “but when I get you—Ooh!”

The exclamation had been in response to the crafty little feint he’d pulled before deftly catching the wrist that held her reeds, pushing it to the side and bringing her body flush up against his in her process. His grip dropped to her waist, holding her close and…

She let out a heady little gasp at the feel of the body that held her. She had been in his arms before, of course – _in fact, far too often for it to be coincidence_ , her mind pointed out – but it still shocked her every time just how _good_ he felt against her.

However, Elizabeth Summers was never one to back down from a battle.

“Gotcha,” William whispered softly, his eyes transfixed by the soft, full curves of her lips.

“Actually,” she said with a wry smile, “I believe I’ve got you.” The end of her reed jabbed into his back.

His eyes widened in surprise. “Back-stabber,” he accused fondly.

“Right up between the ribs,” she said in triumph. “I believe you told me that’s the most effective place to strike.”

A smile lit up his face. “Looks like you got me, luv,” he agreed before putting a melodramatic hand to his forehead. “You’ve slain me, ‘Lizabeth,” he cried out in mock-pain before falling back onto the floor, his arm around her waist holding her tight and pulling her with him.

Elizabeth laughed and squealed as they fell to the floor together, her body landing right atop his. “William?” she prodded him after he hadn’t moved for a few seconds, his eyes still closed in fake death.

He opened one mischievous eye to look at her. “Can’t talk, pet,” he informed her. “Dead.”

She giggled and rested one hand against the smooth plane of his chest. “Your heart’s still beating,” she pointed out.

“No, ‘m sure ‘m dead,” he insisted. “After all, how else can I ‘xplain the angel above me?”

Elizabeth’s cheeks reddened. “This ‘angel’ wields sharp, pointy objects,” she reminded him, propping herself up on one arm, her other hand still pressed against the rapid beating of his heart. She looked down at him, admiring the strong lines of his face as curtained by her long blond hair.

“My kind ‘f angel then…” he said softly, a lazy, contented smile crossing his face.

Elizabeth’s lips suddenly felt dry, and she unconsciously licked them. William’s eyes followed the motion of her tongue hungrily, his own mouth drying out in response. Elizabeth’s gaze flicked down to his lips in turn, and slowly she leaned in closer until their warm breaths met.

“I thought you said you didn’t desire me,” she whispered softly, coyly.

“No,” he countered, “I said ’s never a smart idea to take an unwillin’ woman to bed, ’specially one who’s so prone to stabbin’. ‘ve got no hesitation when it comes to a willin’ one…” His hands trailed up her back, pulling her closer and…

 _So beautiful…_ Elizabeth’s mind hummed in pleasure. _Does it really matter what he is?_

And then she realized in horror what she’d just thought, leaping back from his body just as their lips brushed.

“’Lizabeth?” He still lay back on the floor, flushed, confused, aching for the touch that had just evaded him.

“Oh my god…” Elizabeth brought one hand up to her mouth at what she’d nearly done, at how far she’d drifted from the lady that had been dragged kicking and screaming aboard. What was wrong with her that she would actually consider…? And with a _pirate_?!

“G-Get away from me!” she exclaimed, frightened, when he rose to his feet.

“’Lizabeth…” he held out one hand to her.

And she bolted.

Xander and Anya separated from where they’d been enjoying each other’s lips in surprise as Elizabeth dashed right past them and out the door. A beat, and then William was right after her.

“What the…?” Xander began.

“We have to follow them!” Anya quickly demanded, grabbing his wrist and dragging him along with her.

Elizabeth picked up a fourth pursuer in her mad dash up the stairs. “What on…?” Giles echoed Xander’s previous sentiments when Elizabeth, William, Anya, and Xander all dashed by him in quick succession. With a weary sigh and a glance to the heavens, he chased after them.

“’Lizabeth!” William exclaimed once they were on deck and had no place else to go. “What’s wrong, luv? Why ‘re you—”

“Stay back!” she insisted, wide-eyed, back against the railing. “Y-You won’t have me!”

The spectacle caught the attention of half the crew, and soon a crowd had formed.

“Easy now, pet,” William held out his hands in a soothing gesture. “’m not gonna hurt you.” He took a cautious step toward her.

“Don’t come any closer!” she insisted, gripping the railing behind her so hard that her knuckles turned white.

“’S all right,” he insisted with a disarming smile, taking yet another step toward her.

The worst thing was that she so wanted to believe him. The soothing timber of his voice, the affection in his eyes, even the way he moved – it was all screaming to her, trying to draw her to him, body, mind, and…

“Get. Back!” she repeated, brushing the softer emotions aside. In an instant, she was over the railing, the thin strip of wood right at the edge of the deck the only thing keeping her from plunging into the ocean below. “I’ll jump,” she insisted.

“She can’t swim!” Anya cried out in horror from the assembled crowd.

William instantly froze in place, not daring to risk that she was bluffing.

“I-I need to get off this ship,” she insisted, tears in her eyes. “Now…before…” she trailed off. “It’s not right,” she pleaded to William with tears in her eyes. “I can’t be… I can’t feel… Not with you. It’s wrong!”

“What on earth is she talking about?” Giles came up behind Xander and Anya.

“I have _no_ clue,” Xander shook his head.

Anya merely frowned, trying to figure out what had driven her friend to this sudden flight of theatrics.

“Luv…” William began cautiously.

“Don’t call me that!” she insisted.

“All right, ‘Lizabeth,” he agreed. “Now, you _really_ don’ wanna take a dive. So why don’ you jus’ take my hand an’—”

“Please, don’t,” her voice sounded weaker than before. “This is hard enough already…”

“’Lizabeth, what’s wrong, luv?” William persisted. “Can’t you jus’ get away from the edge so we can talk?” He hazarded another step.

She gulped and looked down at the water beneath her. She was scared, so scared. But she just couldn’t give up. She couldn’t let… This ship was _doing_ things to her, dammit! And she had to fight it!

“Oh, god!” Anya exclaimed, slapping her face when she realized what this was about.

“I beg your pardon!” Giles felt obliged to point out his priest’s outfit.

Anya gave him an apologetic shrug before turning back to the matter at hand. “If this is about the pirate thing,” she called out to Elizabeth, “I am _so_ going to give you a good whipping!”

Elizabeth’s eyes left William’s for the first time, and she turned her attention to Anya. “But, my father…” she insisted.

“Is an idiot,” Anya rolled her eyes and stepped forward, now that she knew what this was about.

All the men just watched, completely confused.

“It’s not just him!” Elizabeth protested. “Even _I_ know that…” she trailed off abruptly.

“Yeah, well I’ve known my fair share of ‘gentlemen’,” Anya batted one hand in the air dismissively, “and, from what I’ve seen, pirates are far better behaved.”

“It’s wrong,” Elizabeth insisted vehemently.

Anya sighed in annoyance before noticing that William had taken the opportunity to get a few steps closer to Elizabeth during the distraction she’d provided. “Father Giles?” Anya turned to the priest in hopes of prolonging her little previously-unintentional diversion.

“Um, yes?” Giles fiddled with his glasses, a bit agitated and confused by the current state of affairs.

“Is the devil in me?” she demanded.

Giles frowned at that. “Um…not that I know of. Why do you ask?” he said, still slightly baffled by the question.

“Then can you please inform Elizabeth that if I’m not evil for sleeping with a pirate, then she’s not either?” Anya demanded as direct as always.

“What?” Giles sputtered in disbelief.

“What?” Xander turned a shocked glance to the blond pair.

“What?” William looked at Elizabeth with hopeful, disbelieving eyes.

“Anya!” Elizabeth exclaimed, too annoyed to worry about being embarrassed. And then she realized just how close William’s ‘what?’ had been. She started in surprise just as he dashed forward and caught her arm. “Hey!” she protested half-heartedly when he hauled her up and over onto the safe side of the railing.

“Gotcha,” he said softly, his words stirring the hair on the crown of her head as he held her close.

“I-I can’t…” she whispered softly, whimpering slightly when the feel of his strong, warm arms around her faded her resistance to nothing. “I can’t let myself fall in love with you,” she breathed raggedly against his shoulder. “What kind of person would…?”

“Hush, kitten,” he murmured into her hair, his embrace turning tender now that the danger had passed. “’S not so bad…”

She couldn’t do anything but nod in agreement, her own arms slowly slipping around his back to hold him as well.

“Love you, too,” he whispered somewhat raggedly.

She pulled back slightly to look at him in surprise. “You’re a very strange man,” she informed him with a shy little smile.

“Mmm-hmm,” he murmured, leaning slowly forward and resting his forehead against hers. “No stranger’n you, luv.”

She let out an annoyed/amused sigh. “A normal man would’ve kissed me by now,” she decided before tilting her head to the side and reaching up to brush her lips lightly against his.

In an instant all his lassitude vanished, as if he had just been waiting for her to make the first move, and his lips crashed into hers with passionate and needy intensity.

She moaned against his lips, allowing her tongue to come out and duel with hers as they pulled each other closer together. And Elizabeth’s last thoughts were, _Anya never said it would be as good as fighting. Hell, BETTER than fighting…_

* * *

Cheers and catcalls rose from the crowd as their captain and the woman who so obviously loved him met in a passionate kiss.

At the back of the crowd, however, one man’s eyes narrowed.

“Woah!” Forrest exclaimed, eyes wide. “Who would’ve thought…?”

Riley angrily caught his shoulder and spun him roughly, so that the two of them were face-to-face. “She was _mine_ ,” he hissed angrily. “I had her first!”

“Hey, calm down,” Graham lay a calming hand on Riley’s shoulder. “Forrest didn’t do anything…”

“No,” Riley agreed, apologetically letting his friend go. His gaze returned to the pair that was still kissing in the middle of the deck. “ _He’s_ the one who keeps robbing me of what’s mine!” he hissed before stalking away angrily.

A nervous glance, and then Graham and Forrest followed after him…


	7. Angels Tell No Lies

“William!” A delighted smile graced the face of the man who sat at the end of the table, the seeming friendliness of the gesture subdued by the wicked curl of his lips.

Elizabeth had to admit, she could see why he’d acquired his nickname. Even as he sat, she could tell he was a tall, broad man. His form practically exuded strength and subtle power. His face was no less striking – strong jaw, dark and penetrating eyes, sensitive brow. He was every bit as handsome as he was reputed to be. And, if the evil glint in his eye was any indication, every bit as dangerous as well.

Her own companion was just as dangerous, however, and didn’t cower in the slightest from the living legend before him.

“Angel,” William said evenly, walking right into the center of the dinning room.

Xander was at his side the entire time and, despite Giles’ attempts to hold her back, so was Elizabeth.

Angel cast the young woman a curious glance, looking her up and down and obviously approving of what he saw. His attention quickly turned back to the young captain before him, however, an enigmatic little smile curling the corners of his lips.

“We’ve been expecting you for some time now,” he commented, drinking deep from the golden goblet in his hand.

“Got held up,” William said simply. “Attacked, actually. Right on the way in. You wouldn’t anythin’ ‘bout that, now, would you?” There was a harsh glint in his eye when he met the other captain’s glare.

Angel didn’t even blink. “How…unfortunate,” he responded. “Done something else to set the navy against you?”

“Ghost ship,” William replied. “Pirates. I din’t know better, ‘d think someone set me up.”

“ _If_ you didn’t know better,” Angel said simply, raising his goblet in a welcoming gesture. “But, you’ve made it after all. By all means, have a seat. I’m sure your crew is hungry.” He shoved roughly at the man to his left, knocking him from his seat.

The man fell to the ground, blinking up dumbly in a drunken haze. The two women that had been fawning over him were instantly at his sides helping him up.

“That seat,” Angel informed the fallen man, “is always reserved for my former first mate.”

The displaced man, apparently too drunk to really care, wrapped his arms around the two women that held him and made his way from the dinning hall. Several other men got up to leave with him, obviously his friends.

“Still with the high-handed gestures, I see,” William commented, offering Elizabeth his hand so that she could sit on the long bench that lined the table.

“Ah, Will, my boy,” Angel let out a melodramatic sigh, “you expected something different?”

William’s eyes remained cold and calculating. “I suppose not,” he agreed.

Elizabeth raised a curious eyebrow at the exchange, and Angel noticed her reaction.

“I do believe we’re boring your lady, William,” Angel flashed a devilish smile in Elizabeth’s direction. Before she knew it, he had caught her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. “And such a lovely creature should never be kept waiting…”

Despite herself, she blushed. What was it about her and pirates? She couldn’t help but wonder. After years of rejection, suddenly two of the most attractive men she’d ever met were looking at her like she was good enough to eat. She couldn’t deny that all the attention was…nice.

“And, if I may ask your name, milady?” The slight Irish drawl vanished from Angel’s voice as he took on more formal tones in addressing her.

“Summers,” she informed him primly, belatedly snatching her hand back from his when she realized she’d let him hold it for fall too long. “Miss Elizabeth Summers.”

“Elizabeth…” he let the syllables of her name roll off his tongue. “A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

She blushed again.

William frowned. He’d warned her about Angel’s womanizing tendencies, but had she listened to him? Oh no, of course not! Well, if she wanted to flirt with him, then so be it! After all, it wasn’t like he cared…

“Would milady Elizabeth sit at my side?” Angel was absolutely _pouring_ on the charm.

“I thought you said that seat was reserved for William,” she countered, coming back to her usual self a bit.

“Over any _man_ , yes,” Angel agreed shamelessly, “but I’m afraid William is no competition for a charming lady such as yourself.”

Her eyes narrowed, and she turned in surprise when William settled in the seat next to her, leaving her trapped next to Angel. He gave her a wry grin off of her incredulous look.

“So, Elizabeth,” Angel’s hand moved beneath the table so that it just barely brushed against her skirts. They were crowded together enough that it could have been an accident, but Elizabeth highly doubted it. And, unfortunately, the cramped seating arrangements meant that she couldn’t move away. Angel continued just as if nothing were different. “How on earth did a fair lady such as yourself end up with such an…uncouth companion?” He gestured to William with his knife.

Elizabeth snorted in a way that wasn’t ladylike in the slightest. “My ‘uncouth companion’, as you call him, at least has the decency to keep his hands to himself!” she retorted.

Xander coughed and started choking on his drink while Anya patted him repeatedly on the back. Giles’ eyes darted around the room nervously, waiting for them all to be sentenced to death any minute. Riley’s eyes just narrowed at Elizabeth’s latest infraction. William’s face remained indifferent the entire time.

But it was Angel’s reaction that truly mattered, and all he did was laugh, slapping the table with his fist. “A feisty vixen, this one!” he announced in delight, turning to William. “Where’d you find her? I don’t recognize her from the courtesans here.”

“I should say not!” Elizabeth exclaimed with an indignant shriek, cocking her fist to strike with her full force.

William caught her elbow before she could do any such thing, however. “I thought we agreed you’d avoid brawlin’,” he hissed at her.

“ _I_ did no such thing!” she informed him primly, yanking her arm free of his grasp. “ _You_ just ordered me not to fight. I never agreed to anything.”

William’s eyes flashed, and the muscle in his jaw began to tick.

Angel laughed again at William’s obvious frustration. “Haven’t completely tamed her yet, have we?” he taunted, taking another sip of his ale. “She’s a pretty thing, though. Well worth the wait…”

“Oi!”

“Hey!”

William and Elizabeth both lurched out of their seats simultaneously, both intent to defending Elizabeth’s honor.

Anya merely rolled her eyes. “They’re not actually having sex,” she informed Angel from her seat between Xander and Giles. “We’ve had people listening at their door for days now.”

Elizabeth’s face turned a deep maroon at this, and William’s cheeks darkened slightly as well.

Angel’s smile merely grew. “I would’ve thought you’d have had the sense to snatch this one right up, Will,” he commented, his eyes raking up and down her body once more, “before someone else beats you to her…”

William didn’t bother to stay Elizabeth’s blow this time. Unfortunately, despite her practiced skill at kicking between the legs and bashing people over the head with blunt objects, her slap wasn’t much more effective than any other woman’s.

Angel barely even flinched, but that deadly light lit up in the backs of his eyes as he chuckled in response. “A word of… _friendly_ advice,” he leaned in close so that she could feel the warmth of his breath, “William’s not quite the biggest fish in the sea. That means if you piss off the wrong people,” his hand came up to cup her chin, making her gulp, “he’s not going to be able to protect you…”

“Angel.” William’s voice was tight, and he reached over to put a warning hand on the other man’s arm.

Angel laughed again at that, his seemingly abrupt mood changes from jovial to deadly frightening Elizabeth more than his words had. “Luckily for you,” he turned back to his drink, “I don’t hold grudges. Innit that right, m’boy?”

William merely gave him a tight smile in response.

“So, er, yeah.” That was Xander, desperate to change the subject. “We heard you ran into some trouble down in South America.”

Angel batted one hand in the air dismissively. “Nothing of importance,” he insisted. “The Spaniards‘re too caught up in their own problems to pay me the slightest attention.” The glint returned to his eyes. “Now you, William, seem to have royally aggravated the British navy. Not a smart move there…”

William gave him a disinterested shrug. “’ve got no quarrel with the navy,” he insisted. “They stay outta my business, I stay outta theirs.”

Angel shook his head and attempted to share a conspiratorial smile with Elizabeth; she didn’t smile back. “Surely, certain… _families_ have picked up on your attacks by now, though?” he persisted.

William’s brow furrowed slightly. “I would ‘ope so,” he agreed, downing the entire contents of his goblet.

Angel tisked him softly. “They’re going to come after you with a vengeance one day, m’boy,” he warned.

“Let them,” William insisted darkly. “Finish this once an’ for all, then.”

Elizabeth had been getting progressively more confused as the conversation proceeded and decided she was sick of it. “What are you talking about?” she demanded of William matter-of-factly. “What’s this ‘family’?”

Angel laughed in response. “You haven’t told her yet?” he asked in disbelief. He shook his head at Elizabeth solemnly. “Doesn’t bode well for you, my dear. The man hasn’t even bothered to tell you his life’s work yet…”

Elizabeth spun on William in surprise. “ _What_ is he talking about?!”

Her cry was loud enough that the entire room heard it. All across the dinning room, conversations quieted as everyone became curious about the argument taking place between the two captains and former allies.

“Not here!” William hissed through his teeth, noticing the audience they’d built up.

“I can’t believe you’ve managed to hold off your Abrahms’ rants,” Angel said with an amused smile. “Maybe you’re developing some restraint after all…”

“Abrahms?” Elizabeth’s eyes widened in surprise.

Angel frowned when he saw recognition there as well. “You know the Abrahms’?” he asked curiously.

“ _Know_ them?!” she turned on him in disbelief. “I’m _engaged_ to one!”

William groaned and put one hand over his forehead.

Angel merely blinked a few times before realization dawned on him. “Brilliant, William!” he declared in delight. “Kidnap the latest fiancée, seduce her while she’s in your care… The perfect revenge!”

Elizabeth felt her stomach sink as Angel’s words connected the dots for her. Of course, how could she possibly have been so foolish to think that that _villain_ actually cared about her? She should have known he had ulterior motives all along. And, to think that she had actually let him…

The emotions became too much, and she dashed from the room, fighting back tears, before anyone could stop her.

“What on…?” Angel looked quite confused.

William’s hand fisted in the fabric of his shirt pulling him back up to his feet. “Don’t you _ever_ talk ‘bout her like that!” he exclaimed, enraged.

Angel’s face paled slightly. “You mean…it wasn’t a ploy?” he asked in disbelief.

“No, of course it wasn’t a ploy, you ninny!” William hissed.

Several of Angel’s men reached for their swords at the perceived threat to their captain, and Xander, Riley, and a very reluctant Giles rose to their feet in response. There was a moment of tension as everyone waited for all-out war to break out…

And then William practically threw Angel back down to the floor before racing out the door the way Elizabeth had gone as well.

“Ah, well,” Angel rose gracefully to his feet, dusting himself off as he did so, “mistakes happen…”

Xander scowled but moved to sit back down as well. “Too bad you always seem to be the cause of them,” he accused before returning to his meal…

* * *

Elizabeth hadn’t paid any attention where she’d been running, and, to tell the truth, she really didn’t care. However, it wasn’t until she found herself on one of the soft-sand beaches that surrounded the isle that she finally let herself break down.

 _God, I’m such a fool_ , she berated herself internally. _How could I possibly believe anyone would ever love me? Especially a pirate? No one ever loves me. All anyone ever sees is my family…_

A soft sob choked in her throat, and she collapsed on the sand just outside of the light from the small town that made up the only settlement on Dead Man’s Island.

 _He was just using me like all the others. And, god, I actually let him kiss me! Touch me. I-I would have given him my… Oh god! Such a fool, such a complete and utter fool…_

“Elizabeth!” a voice shouted over the rhythmic pounding of the waves on the beach.

She didn’t hear it, though. She was too busy caught up in her own misery. _To think that I actually lo—_

“Elizabeth!” William breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her outline collapsed on the beach. He quickly ran over to her. “Are you all right?” he asked, concerned, crouching down to touch her shoulder.

Before he knew what had happened, her fist shot out, striking him right in the nose. “Don’t touch me!” she screamed through her tears, crawling back away from where he’d fallen on the sand.

William lay back on the sand, blinking up at the night sky, and holding his nose in pain for a second. Then, with a quick shake of his head, he managed to push himself back up onto his elbows. “What the bloody ‘ell was _that_ for?!” he exclaimed, enraged.

“Like you don’t know!” she screamed right back.

William’s eyes widened. “You don’t honestly _believe_ that ponce, do you, luv?” he asked in disbelief.

“Don’t call me ‘luv’,” she hissed angrily, scrambling up to her feet and stalking away.

He was on his feet in an instant and chased after her. “Will you just _listen_?” he asked in exasperation. He caught her elbow roughly in one hand and yanked her around to face him.

“Don’t _touch me_!” she repeated again, jerking away from his grasp.

“Luv…” he pleaded, “’Lizabeth…” He wisely changed his form of address at angry flicker in her eyes. “Angel doesn’t know what ‘e’s talkin’ about.”

“Really?” she said with a laugh that sounded more like a sob. “Because after listening to him, suddenly everything makes a lot of sense. I’ve got to hand it to you, it was a brilliant plan.”

“There was no plan!” William insisted, catching her shoulders. She merely yanked herself free of his hands once more. A deep ache began in his heart at the thought that this beautiful, fiery woman that he’d held so tightly in his arms might never let him close again. The mere thought made life suddenly seem unbearable. “Please, believe me…”

If she hadn’t known better, she would’ve sworn there were tears in his eyes. “Y-You used me,” she accused hesitantly, “made me believe that you actually cared for me…”

“I do,” he insisted softly. “Ever since I first laid eyes on you, stabbin’ merrily away at my crew…”

“Ever since you realized that I was Parker Abrahms’ fiancée,” she countered. “When were you planning on telling me about your vendetta against my soon-to-be family? After I gave myself to you? Or would you have waited until you had gotten me with child? Humiliate both me and the Abrahms’ at the same time?”

“Never,” he insisted vehemently. “I-I would’ve told you…”

“When?” she demanded. “Seems rather convenient that you just ‘forgot’ to mention it.”

“It din’t seem important at the time!” he argued.

“Not important?” she repeated in disbelief. “My future husband?”

“No,” he ground his teeth. “An’ you know why? Because nothin’ else mattered once I met you. You were so different…no one’s ever been able to stand up to me before, an’ then there was you with your li’l ‘escape strategies’ and your projectile shoes an’…” A fond, nostalgic smile lit up his face. “Knew at that moment that there was no one else for me.” His tone turned pleading. “Please, luv, don’t you see? I din’t fall for you because of who your fiancé was. I fell in love with who _you_ are…”

She brushed away the tear at the corner of her eye. Oh, she so wanted to believe him, but… “How can I know you’re telling me the truth?” she whispered hopelessly. “How can I ever know—?”

She was cut off when he pulled her roughly to him, his lips crashing into hers. Her eyes widened, and she moved to struggle for a minute. But then she relaxed against the warmth of his embrace and the soft sweetness of his lips. Hesitantly, her arms slid around his neck, holding him to her.

He murmured against her lips in response, his heart becoming whole again now that she was in his arms once more. However, he didn’t prolong their kiss, merely put every fiber of emotion in his being into the sweet junction of their lips. All too soon, he pulled away, leaving her panting against her chest.

“If you still can’t tell how madly I’m in love with you,” he whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss against her forehead, “then I don’t know what else I can do to convince you.”

“Perhaps,” she said with a sly smile, “you could kiss me again? Just so that I can make sure, of course…”

“Of course.” The twinkle in his eyes met hers, and he pressed his lips against hers once more, gently this time, savoring every second they were together…

Elizabeth sighed contentedly and didn’t object when William fell to his knees on the sand, bringing her down with him to settle in his lap. Her fingers twined tenderly into his sun-bleached curls as his lips trailed away from hers, leaving a path of sweet kisses down her throat and all over the bare skin that was exposed by her dress’ low collar.

“William?” she asked softly.

“Yes, m’love?” he whispered against the smooth pale flesh above her collarbone.

“Will you tell me of your vendetta?” she requested.

He looked up at her in surprise. “It has nothing to do with my feelings for you,” he quickly assured her.

“I know,” she agreed with a fond smile, her hand reaching up to cup the sharp line of one of his cheeks, “but I love you as well. And I want to know everything about you.” She placed a soft kiss on his nose.

“Mmm, I like that, luv,” he murmured softly. “Much nicer than your punches…”

Her face reddened slightly. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I…well, I thought…” she trailed off, embarrassed.

He chuckled. “’S all right, kitten,” he assured her. “Just…next time you think ‘ve taken advantage of you, could you maybe leave off the nose?”

She gave him a mortified little nod, and he chuckled in response. As he had thought, his reaction brought her right out of her characteristic bought of meekness.

“Are you going to tell me or not?” she demanded huffily.

He managed to restrain his chuckling and began. “I first met Lord Abrahms on my eighteenth birthday, mere months after my father died,” he opened his tale, his accent returning to the clear, precise tones of the upper class as he returned to that time…


	8. Once Upon A Time…

_London, 1730 – five years ago…_

 _“…You have my deepest sympathies, Lady Arlington,” the barrister said solemnly, glancing at the signed death certificate in front of him._

 _Across the desk from him, the recently widowed Lady Arlington sobbed softly into the black handkerchief she held before her face. The black dress and veils she wore couldn’t even begin to describe her grief that her much beloved husband was truly gone._

 _Beside her, her only surviving son looked equally pale, his father’s death really hitting him for the first time. “A-Are we positive he went down with the ship?” William’s perfectly-cultured voice demanded. “You said they haven’t found the body…?”_

 _The barrister sighed. Cases like these were always the most difficult on the families because they never had a complete sense of closure. “There were no survivors,” he insisted. “The storm was too violent. Several other ships were lost as well. I’m afraid there’s no chance that your father is still alive.”_

 _Lady Arlington let out another sob, and William was instantly at her side, holding on tightly to the only family he had left now._

 _“I-I see,” he tried to sound strong, but his voice wavered. He knew he was technically a man now, but he felt anything but it at the moment. Nothing could ever have prepared him for taking over his family at this young age. “What needs to be done, then?” He tried to bite back his own tears, but the first drops of salty liquid ran down each of his cheeks before he could stop them._

 _“Your father’s business accounts were in the process of being transferred,” the barrister informed him. “Lord Arlington was shifting his investments to an entirely different shipping company. A decision must be made quickly on whether to continue the transfer of funds.”_

 _“What does that mean?” William ran an agitated hand through his sandy-blond curls._

 _“It means that you have a choice to make, Master Arlington,” the barrister informed him kindly. “I recommend that you meet with Lord Abrahms to discuss the business dealings between himself and your father. He can undoubtedly provide more insight into your father’s intentions than I can.”_

 _William nodded slowly. “Yes, quite,” he agreed, still horribly nervous. “I shall do so as quickly as possible…”_

* * *

“Now, ‘d known Lord Abrahms’ eldest son for a while before that,” William commented, his fingers tracing over the hem of Elizabeth’s voluminous pale-blue skirt as he spoke. “Both heirs to noble houses an’ all that rubbish – had to run in similar crowds…”

“You know Parker?” Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

William winced. “Wished I din’t, though,” he sighed. “The younger Abrahms is scum, luv. Has his fun with the skirts, then leaves ‘em to pursue his latest conquest.”

Elizabeth gulped slightly. “I had heard as much,” she nodded slowly.

“We ‘ad a fancy for the same lady once,” he admitted. “Cecily Addams – high-society, well-born, an’ such. ‘f course William din’t stand a chance while Parker was there seducin’ her. So Abrahms ‘as his fun and then tosses her aside – with his child, no less. Completely broke her.” Angry tears stained his face. “Couldn’t stand it ‘f he did that to you, too…”

Softly, Elizabeth wiped his tears away with her thumb, placing a gentle kiss upon his brow. “It won’t,” she whispered softly. “I’m yours, never Parker’s…”

He gave her a soft smile at that, but then his face darkened again as he returned to his tale. “So even back then I knew that the son was scum. What I din’t know was that the father was as well…”

* * *

 _“You have no idea how sorry I was to hear about your father.” Lord Abrahms sat back in the leather armchair and sipped slowly at his brandy._

 _As a young William sat in the spacious sitting room watching Lord Abrahms’ cool demeanor, he quickly realized that he was completely outclassed. “Th-Thank you, sir,” he said nervously, looking into his glass as if something were about to jump out of it and bite him. “I-I just had some questions…”_

 _“Of course,” Lord Abrahms agreed magnanimously, the dark points of his eyes glittering like a serpent’s in the light from the fireplace. “Your father and I worked together for many years…many profitable years,” he amended. “Our combined investments in colonial shipping made our chosen companies a force to be reckoned with.”_

 _“Y-Yet my father withdrew most of his holdings just prior to his…” William gulped, still unable to express the sentiment, “…trip,” he finished lamely. “Have you any idea why?”_

 _“Merely for convenience’s sake,” Lord Abrahms waved one hand in the air dismissively. “The transfer of bonds requires frequent withdrawals.”_

 _“My father’s auditor seemed to think that my father was moving his business elsewhere,” William commented, thumbing desperately through the notes he’d taken._

 _“I would’ve known about that,” Lord Abrahms insisted with a tight smile. “I’m very intimately acquainted with my fellow investors’ business activities.”_

 _“Then, perhaps you could tell me what my father intended,” William requested innocently._

 _“A new…trade route we found,” Lord Abrahms said evasively. “Safer, more favorable winds – that sort of thing. Your father was to inspect it after he returned from his trip to India.”_

 _“And you were his partner in this?” William asked._

 _“Your partner now,” Lord Abrahms agreed with a sly smile…_

* * *

“I was young,” William sighed. “Naïve. I knew nothing of the business and so fell into the very trap my father had been escaping.”

“Your father had been escaping…” Elizabeth repeated slowly.

William flashed her a wry smile. “I had the same thought, but my father’s death still looks like an accident…albeit, a very convenient one for the Abrahms.”

“You’re sure?” Elizabeth raised one eyebrow skeptically.

He shrugged. “Doubt even the all-mighty Abrahms could rig that storm,” he argued. “Besides, my father was too important to try that kinda underhandedness. I, on the other hand, was a nobody who was better gotten rid of…”

* * *

 _William leaned on the rail of the ship, watching the rhythmic waves of the ocean until they vanished at the horizon, lit up brilliantly by the setting sun. At first he had been quite wary of leaving England for the very first time, but Lord Abrahms had insisted that as the new executive of the Arlington title, he should investigate his father’s businesses himself._

 _And, much to his surprise, he had found that he rather enjoyed the sea. It soothed his nerves in a way that nothing had done ever since he’d learned of his father’s disappearance. His only regret was leaving his mother behind. She had been ailing more and more of late, as if she had nothing left to live for now that her husband was gone._

 _He and his mother had never been particularly close, true – she had wanted a strong, athletic son rather than the bookish intellectual that she got – but it still pained him that he was seemingly not reason enough for her to keep going._

 _But it was yet another problem that the ocean seemed to sweep away. He felt as though he could get lost on the seas, bury everything else until all he heard was the gentle lapping of the waves against the wooden planks of the hull._

 _All that changed when night fell upon them, however. William had just thought that he had dimly seen the outside of a ship in the pitch black that surrounded them when the first shots were fired…_

* * *

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. “Is there anyone who _hasn’t_ been attacked by pirates?” she wondered.

“Actually, there’s less’n a dozen ships around here,” William pointed out. “’S actually fairly rare.”

“Then it’s just my incredible misfortune?” she teased before a sly grin spread across her lips. “Or fortune, as the case may be…”

His blue eyes twinkled back at her in response. “Can’t say I can bring myself to hate the circumstances that brought me you,” he agreed softly.

One of her hands reached up to stroke the soft curls that had paled to white after years exposed to the harsh sun. They were beautiful, though, and she wouldn’t have him any other way.

“So, I’m guessing you didn’t die,” she jested lightly. “Which means that I’m also guessing that Angel was the captain of the ship that attacked you…”

He scowled. “You jus’ had ta go and blow the big surprise, din’t you?” he sighed in exasperation.

“Let’s just say that I’m starting to see…parallels in our situations,” she conceded.

He let out a low chuckle at that. “You’re a bleedin’ menace, luv,” he whispered softly against her hair. “Don’t know what ‘d do without you…”

“And you’re not kissing me, why?” she demanded, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

He couldn’t come up for a good response to that and brushed his lips softly against her own, shutting his eyes and savoring everything about her – her perfume, the warmth of her body, the softness of her lips, the sweet taste of her mouth, and the little mewls that escaped her throat as he set her body ablaze with his passion. Together, they pulled apart, amazed at how the connection between them seemed to grow each time their lips met.

“Satisfied?” he asked with a wry smirk.

“For now,” she agreed with a coy smile. “Aren’t you going to finish your story?”

“Only if you stop interruptin’,” he mock-huffed.

“Promise,” she insisted with a dancing light in her eyes that indicated that she would do anything but.

He let out a resigned sigh but continued nonetheless…

* * *

 _The battle that had followed had been brief, bloody, and William hadn’t seen any of it because less than five seconds in, he had been knocked unconscious – all in all, not a promising sign for his future well-being._

 _Nevertheless, he awoke safe and sound – albeit with a splitting headache – some hours later. He was somewhat surprised to find himself lying on a cot, and for a moment he assumed that the crew had defeated the enemy threat and brought him back to his room._

 _That was until he opened his eyes. The dark-haired man before him had not been on his ship, of that William was sure. He would have recognized the cold, calculating eyes and the wicked smile had he ever seen the man before._

 _“Awake so soon, my boy?” Angel commented, his accusing ebony gaze never leaving William._

 _“Wh-Who are you? Where am I?” William stuttered nervously, jerking up into a sitting position and groaning at the pain in his head as he did so. He exploring fingers quickly found a rather large lump at the back of his head._

 _“They call me Angel. You’re my guest,” Angel said simply, “aboard my ship.”_

 _“Y-You’ve kidnapped me?” William’s heart sank._

 _“I want some answers,” Angel explained simply._

 _William was confused now. “Answers?” he repeated._

 _“The money,” Angel demanded. “Where is it?”_

 _“Money?” William blinked in surprise. “What money?”_

 _“Don’t play stupid with me, boy,” Angel hissed angrily. “I know that coward Abrahms used you as his errand boy.”_

 _“What?!” William was too confused now to be frightened. “My job was merely to inspect the docking ports in Carolina.”_

 _“My contacts informed me that the money would be coming with this shipment,” Angel insisted. “So where is it?”_

 _“I know nothing about any money!” William was just as vehement._

 _“If you’re in this with that double-crosser…” Angel began menacingly._

 _“I don’t even know what you’re talking about!” William protested._

 _Angel leaned in close, his eyes narrowed to slits as he studied William intently. The younger man felt a pang of real fear for a second before Angel let out a weary sigh and collapsed back into his chair._

 _“I believe you,” he said with a sigh. “Looks like I’m not the only one Abrahms set up…”_

 _“Wh-What are you talking about?” William’s voice still shook from the way the other man had stared at him, at the deadly precision in those black eyes._

 _“Abrahms must’ve leaked the information himself in order to send me on a wild goose chase,” Angel decided, “and you, boy, were the patsy he sent to take his fall.”_

 _“But Lord Abrahms was a friend to my father!” William protested._

 _Angel laughed aloud at that. “Abrahms has no friends,” he said coldly, “merely…assets. And it seems that both of our value is gone now.”_

 _The first inklings of the truth filtered into the edges of William’s mind as he thought about it. “H-He intentionally sent you after my ship?” he repeated in disbelief. “I could’ve been killed!”_

 _“That, my boy,” Angel said with an amused smile at the youth and innocence of his captive, “was the point.”_

 _“B-But why?” William still couldn’t quite believe it._

 _Angel sighed. He really didn’t have time to babysit this kid, but he figured he at least deserved to know why all this was happening. “Let’s just say that not all of Lord Abrahms’ ships carry cargo,” he began._

 _William’s eyes widened. “Are you saying that THIS is his ship?”_

 _Angel chuckled. “Originally, perhaps,” he agreed, studiously examining the point of the dagger he held in his lap. “You see, the best way to ensure good business is to remove the competition…”_

 _More pieces were falling into place by the minute. “My father knew,” William decided. “That was why he decided to withdraw…”_

 _Angel shrugged. He didn’t really care. All he wanted was the money that Abrahms owed him from his last ten attacks. Cargo was well and good, but he didn’t run a cargo ship after all…_

 _“I-I need to get back to England,” William decided. “Report Abrahms’ activities to the government and—”_

 _“They know,” Angel sighed in annoyance at the foolish kid he’d picked up. Oh well, maybe the boy would be useful for scrubbing the decks or something… “They don’t care. After all, Abrahms is nobility. As long as he only attacks the ships of commoners, England will look the other way.”_

 _“H-He attacked me!” William announced triumphantly. “Since I am the heir to—”_

 _“Nobody,” Angel rolled his eyes._

 _“Pardon?” William asked, confused._

 _“You’re nobody yet, kid,” Angel informed him. “Hell, Abrahms probably already has you listed as dead and is delving into your family estate as we speak.”_

 _“Then I must get back on once!” William exclaimed. “Mother—”_

 _“Too late, my boy,” Angel informed him. “But,” a smile lit up his face, “if you want to get revenge on Abrahms, there are…other options…”_

* * *

William chuckled. “You should’ve seen the expression on Angel’s face durin’ the first battle I stayed awake for – took out eight ‘f the enemy, an’ I din’t even know which edge of the sword was which. Got me right outta the kitchen and onto to deck. Became somethin’ like his protégé after that…”

“So, the two of you attacked Abrahms’ ships,” Elizabeth concluded.

“Abrahms ‘imself was untouchable,” William agreed. “But his investments…”

“You intentionally bankrupted the family,” Elizabeth said with a little huff. “ _You’re_ the one who set about the unfortunate events of my arranged marriage.”

William raised an eyebrow at that. “Was a money thing then, was it?” he said with a sly grin. “Turned out best for the both ‘f us then…”

“I can’t say I object to seeing Parker getting quite thoroughly screwed over,” she agreed with a little smile.

His eyes widened in surprise. “Been hangin’ around Anya too long, I reckon,” he teased. “You’re startin’ to develop a bit ‘f a mouth.”

“Whereas, I was known for my dainty, polite conversation before,” she couldn’t help but retort sarcastically.

His chest vibrated with a deep, rich chuckle at that, and she lay her head over his heart, savoring the sensation.

“Although,” she added with a little smile, “you really have no right to criticize my speech. The way you talk, I would think you’d grown up on the streets.”

“S’pose ‘ve gotten a li’l…rough around the edges over the years, pet,” he agreed, “but ‘s all part of my charm.”

She rolled her eyes. “By whose definition of ‘charm’?” she demanded.

“Yours, apparently,” he countered, “seein’ as you’re curled up in my lap an’ all.”

She pulled away slightly and sat up so that she could look straight down into those deep cerulean pools. “Rough around the edges,” she agreed softly, “but still every bit the gentleman…”

His eyes widened when her lips crashed down upon his with enough force to send him falling backward onto the soft sand of the beach. He had no clue where she’d learned to kiss like this – it had to be pure instinct – but he wasn’t about to complain.

Her body fell atop his, pressing down against him, as her tongue carefully traced all the contours of his mouth, fully exploring the moist cavern. She stroked his tongue languidly, slowly stoking a raging fire deep within him.

His body responded, becoming hard beneath the grinding of her hips, but she didn’t let off until she finally deemed that he had been well and truly kissed.

“Luckily for you,” she said with a wry grin when she pulled away, “I’ve never been much of a lady.”

“Lucky…” he agreed breathlessly.

“So,” she lay down upon his chest, quite content to remain there on the beach, her body tangled with his, for eternity, “why aren’t you and Angel still fighting the good fight?”

He snorted derisively. “Let’s just say that the grand ponce is an opportunistic bastard…in more ways than one.”

She looked up at him curiously. “Clarify?” she demanded.

He let out a weary sigh. “A woman,” he sighed. “Innit always? Snatched her right out from under me…”

Elizabeth brow furrowed to a scowl.

“Metaphorically speaking, that is,” he quickly clarified. He shrugged. “Drusilla was more Angel’s type anyway. A quick romp an’ then gone.”

“And, yet, you’re still mad at him,” she pointed out, still a bit ticked at the image of another woman in his arms.

“That an’ he abandoned our li’l revenge a few years back. Wasn’t profitable enough for him,” William sighed. “So I set off on my own.”

“Don’t you ever get tired of it?” she whispered softly, her voice barely audible over the regular waves of the sea. “Constantly living for revenge?”

“For so long, I ‘aven’t had anythin’ else to live for,” he murmured against her hair. “Until now…”

She looked up at him in surprise. “You mean…?” she began hesitantly.

“’ve never met anyone like you before, ‘Lizabeth.” He pulled her down to him so that their foreheads rested together. “When I met you, I met my match.”

“And I, you,” she agreed, a feeling of deep, warm contentment seeping into her bones as she lay there with the man she… She started a bit at the thought before letting a soft smile creep upon her lips. “I love you, William,” she admitted.

“Love you, too,” he agreed, tilting his head to give her a quick kiss. “Y’know,” he commented thoughtfully, “’ve actually built up a decent fortune over the past five years. Was thinkin’…you, me, nice big villa down in South America…”

“Mmm,” she murmured, “sounds _wonderful_.”

“’S a plan then,” he agreed with a small smile.

“A perfect one,” she agreed before leaning in to kiss him once more…


	9. One Last Stand

If her father had ever given her any good advice, it was this: _A woman should never trust what a man promises to her in heat of passion._ And, right now, Elizabeth was practically seething at the truism of it.

Having returned to the dinning hall, Elizabeth and William had taken their seats once more, although William had strategically placed himself between Angel and Elizabeth this time. He gave his former captain a cold look and returned to his food.

Angel opened his mouth to speak, but a harsh glance from Xander shut him up immediately. Elizabeth wondered what on earth could’ve transpired to make the pompous and confident Angel actually listen to Spike’s first mate. She figured she could probably get the story from Anya later.

The ice that had fallen upon the dinner was soon broken, however, when a blond woman dressed in the most diaphanous thing Elizabeth had ever seen approached Angel and whispered something into his ear. He seemed to freeze in place for a second before casting a nervous glance in William’s direction.

William’s own eyebrow rose in response, and he intently watched the pair continue to whisper back and forth frantically for a few seconds before the blond slipped from the room once more. “Still holding up with Darla, then?” he inquired casually. The steely glint in his eye indicated all too clearly that he demanded to know the subject of their conversation as well.

“She’s a pleasant distraction,” Angel said simply. “Shrewd, too.” He took another swig of his ale. “Has ears all over the world.”

William’s head tilted to one side as he studied Angel. “Oh?” he tried to sound disinterested as he took a bite out of his bread.

“Something you might want to know,” Angel agreed with a sly smile.

Elizabeth had some sense of foreboding and let her hand under the table stray to William’s knee, seeking comfort from his touch. His tensed body relaxed an almost miniscule amount under her caress.

“And what would that be?” William inquired.

“It seems some old ‘friends’ of ours still have a few contacts somewhere high up,” Angel seemed to delight in teasing his former first mate.

“ ‘Friends’?” William hated taking the bait, but patience had never been one of his virtues.

“Old man Abrahms,” Angel leaned back with a sigh. “He’s a persistent bastard, gotta give him that…”

William was squeezing the knife in his hand so tightly that Elizabeth feared that the handle would snap and he would hurt himself. Cautiously, her hand moved above the table and she caught it from him, blushing slightly at the display of affection in front of all these strangers. Not that many were paying attention to what she was doing, of course.

“Abrahms is broke,” William said calmly. “And all his associates know better’n to deal with him if they want their shipments to get through…”

“True,” Angel agreed, taking an almost delicate sip from his goblet, “but there is one distributor that need not fear pirate attacks…”

William’s brow furrowed for a minute, and Elizabeth bit her lip.

“The navy,” she finally said softly, eyes widening when the answer came to her.

Angel raised his golden goblet in her direction. “Smart girl you’ve got yourself there,” he said with a quick flash of the seductive smile he’d used on her earlier.

William shook his head. “Abrahms’ power is entirely in business,” he insisted.

“ _Was_ , my boy,” Angel corrected. “It seems the old swine’s figured your little scheme out at last.”

Xander frowned. “There’s no way the navy would agree to deliver Abrahms’ shipments,” he insisted.

“It would be a waste of British Naval resources,” Anya agreed perkily.

“Like I said,” Angel said with a shrug, “friends in high places.”

William’s brow furrowed. “’m not about to attack the navy,” he finally commented, taking a deep swig of his own ale. “Hate to let Abrahms get away, though…”

Elizabeth frowned at this. It had been, what? Less than half an hour ago that they’d been discussing retiring to a sunny villa? “There’s nothing you can do about it,” she informed him somewhat primly.

“The girl’s got a point,” Angel agreed. “Tough luck is all.” A hint of a smile twitched at the edge of his lips. “Unless…”

“Unless what?”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. William wasn’t actually falling for this, was he?

“Abrahms has taken heavy losses,” Angel answered, “due to your tireless efforts, of course…” He raised his goblet in William’s direction.

Elizabeth felt about ready to strangle Angel for his over-dramatic theatrics. Why couldn’t he just spell it out?

Apparently, she wasn’t the only one who thought so because at that moment the previously silent Giles finally couldn’t stand it anymore. “Would you get to the bloody _point_ already?” he demanded, annoyed.

The entire room paused and blinked at the language the priest had chosen to use.

Giles’ face flushed slightly, but then he shrugged it off. “Well, it was damn irritating!” he defended himself, daring anyone to comment on this latest blasphemy.

“The point,” Angel interrupted the awkward silence that followed, more than a little amused himself at the priest’s antics, “is that Abrahms only has two offices remaining. On in London and a second along the coast that he uses for shipping.”

“His cargo ‘as to go through there,” William realized, his eyes narrowing in a predatory manner.

“It would be impossible to defeat a navy ship,” Angel agreed, “but if Abrahms’ shipments were destroyed before they even entered the navy’s hands…”

The sinking feeling in Elizabeth’s stomach increased as this new line of conversation progressed. She could tell by the glint in William’s eye that he was sorely tempted by Angel’s plan.

“It would be suicide!” she insisted, somewhat illogically, in the hopes of discouraging the man she loved from taking up this dangerous mission.

“Not necessarily,” Riley commented for the first time. “A sneak attack at night, burn the place down, and then no more Abrahms.”

“The port’s to the north,” Angel added his input, “far from regular naval patrols.”

“We could be in and out before anyone was the wiser,” Xander was picking up on the rising enthusiasm as well.

“And we were headed to England next anyway…” William said thoughtfully.

Elizabeth cast a desperate look in Anya’s direction. Her friend nodded in realization at Elizabeth’s desire not to see this carried out.

“I don’t particularly enjoy having orgasms in high-stress situations.”

The room was stunned silent for a second.

Anya sighed at the general cluelessness of men. “That means that we wouldn’t be able to have sex if you make this attack,” she spelled it out for Xander.

Xander’s eyes widened in horror. “Wait a minute,” he abruptly changed his mind. “Maybe we shouldn’t attack. You know, it’s dangerous and…dangerous…” he finished lamely.

William eyed Anya skeptically, apparently oblivious to Elizabeth’s desires. “Didn’t seem to mind it before,” he commented curiously.

“There was no danger then,” Anya tried desperately to concoct a remotely plausible story. “This is much…more…dangerous…” Her lower lip jutted out at the lameness of that excuse.

“In fact, we should probably disembark if you’re going off on such a dangerous venture,” Elizabeth took up the ball since Anya had so spectacularly dropped it. “We should remain in South America.”

“Wait a minute!” Anya screeched, dropping all pretense. “I’m not leaving Xander! I need my orgasms!”

“But you wouldn’t be getting any because you wouldn’t be sleeping with him, remember?” Elizabeth reminded her through gritted teeth.

“Oh…yeah,” Anya agreed with a nervous laugh. “I…forgot?” She let out an annoyed sigh and decided to go with bluntness since her attempts at subtlety had failed so miserably. “Elizabeth doesn’t want you to go because she thinks you’re going to get yourself killed,” she informed William pointblank.

William turned to Elizabeth in surprise, noticing the extreme worry in her face for the first time. “There won’t be any danger,” he assured her, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek. “We’ll go in at night, real secret like. Be out before anyone’s the wiser…”

“You’ll be in England,” Elizabeth bit her lip nervously. “If they catch you…”

“Shh,” he leaned into her, his thumb brushing over her lips, and the rest of the world seemed to fade away, leaving only the two of them. “They won’t catch me, luv,” he assured her. “Haven’t managed it in the last five years. This won’t be any different…”

“What if it is?” Her gaze lingered over the now-familiar planes of his face. “I thought…you and me…just the two of us…nice little villa…”

“We will,” he insisted, giving her hand a little squeeze. “This could be it. Abrahms’ finished off once an’ for all… Jus’ this one final attack, luv.”

“I see,” she pulled away rather harshly. “And I suppose the next five attacks after that will also be the ‘final’ one.”

“I promise you,” he practically begged. “Let me finish this, give us both a fresh start when ‘m done…”

“I like the start we have now,” she persisted.

“So do I, kitten.” He leaned in once more, and this time she didn’t pull away, allowing their lips to lightly brush. “I need this, though,” he pleaded. “I need it to end.”

She let her eyes drift shut, hating the choice she had to make but reassured by his nearness at the same time. “Only if I come with you,” she finally conceded. “We will share in the danger equally.”

A small smile curved at the edges of his lips. “Wouldn’t ‘ave it any other way,” he agreed.

The room watched, fascinated, as the blond pair met in a passionate kiss. As their lips lingered upon each other’s, however, everyone eventually returned to their meals, trying to pick up the conversation around the interlocked pair at the table.

“I take it you’re going then?” Angel asked hopefully.

“I’d say that’s a yes,” Xander cast an amused glance in William and Elizabeth’s direction. She had managed to insinuate her way into her lover’s lap, oblivious to all onlookers, and even watching the way her hips were grinding made Xander hard.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who was turned on. “Xander?” Anya licked her lips as she studied the pair.

“Yeah, Ahn?”

Her eyes never left the blond pair as she lifted her hands, the fingers of one hand forming a circle while the index finger of the other thrust in and out of it several times.

“Yeah, Ahn,” Xander agreed, catching her hand and practically dragging her from the room…

* * *

Lord Abrahms looked up from the account-book in front of him with a scowl. The messenger nervously walked up to the massive oak desk that Abrahms always sat behind while at work, making him seem to tower above all those who entered.

“Well?” Abrahms snapped. “Do you have word?”

“Our ally had the message delivered, and the trap is set,” the peon agreed nervously.

A wicked leer curved across Lord Abrahms’ lips. “Then all we need do is wait for the bait to be snatched up.” His hand clenched at the paper before him for emphasis. “And, then,” he added with a satisfied smile, “William the Bloody will be no more…”

* * *

“You _said_ I could come with you!” Elizabeth repeated, eyes flashing dangerously.

“And you _are_!” William insisted just as vehemently.

“By what definition does standing around on the beach waiting for you count as coming with?” she demanded angrily, her cheeks flushed from the heat of their argument…or perhaps from the nearness of their bodies.

Paradoxically, as their minds warred, their bodies curled up together on William’s mattress, Elizabeth’s skirts encircling them both, their arms wrapped around each other, and her head resting in the curve of his shoulder. It was a testament to how well matched they were that neither found the seeming contradiction at all troubling. Rather, arguing while holding each other seemed perfectly natural to both of them.

“You don’ actually ‘xpect to help burn the place down, do you?” he demanded.

“If that’s what you are doing, then that’s what I am doing,” she retorted.

“What happened to that persistent morality ‘f yours?” he countered. “Arson’s not exactly ladylike.”

“I’ve never been much of a lady.” She batted one hand in the air dismissively. “Besides, you are working for justice, righting a great wrong—”

“Oh yeah, ‘m a bleedin’ hero,” William rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Her expression softened as she looked up at him. “You are handling the fate life gave you as best you can.” Her fingers lightly traced the outlines of his strong features. “And, yes, that does make you a sort of hero…”

He sighed. “You think too much of me,” he said wearily, leaning his forehead down to rest against hers.

“I think you a good man and a true gentleman…as well as my love,” she whispered back with a soft smile. “And I am never wrong about these things.”

The edges of his own lips lifted into a shy smile at that. “Have I told you lately that you are _amazing_?” His accent reverted to its old upper-class patterns for a moment.

“Not recently enough,” she teased.

“You’re amazing,” he accepted her bait with a grin, leaning in to steal a kiss from her soft lips. “I love you,” he murmured against her hair as they broke apart.

“And I, you.” The arm flung about his waist squeezed him more tightly to her.

They lay like that for some time, completely content to just be together in the other’s embrace. It was William who reluctantly broke the comfortable silence between them, however.

“I need people to watch the coast,” he began the argument anew. “Make sure nothin’ blocks our escape route…”

“Xander can do that,” she insisted, eyes narrowed. “I’m coming with you.”

He let out an exasperated sigh. “No, you’re not,” he insisted.

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Am.”

“Not.”

“Am.”

“Not! And ‘m the captain so that’s final!” he commanded.

* * *

“A hand would be appreciated,” Elizabeth informed him primly from where she was stuck, half-climbed over the fence behind the building that housed Abrahms’ shipping offices.

With a resigned sigh, William helped her over, his hands practically reaching around her slim waist as he brought her gently to the ground. Even he had to admit that she’d been wise to forego her skirts for this mission. He still didn’t think she should be with him in the first place, but as he didn’t seem to have any say in the matter, it was at least a good idea that she had dressed herself in his spare clothing, if a bit…distracting.

His clothes were large on her, true. In fact, she had rolled the pant legs up to about half of their normal length. Nonetheless, the dips and curves of her body were far clearer in her current garb than the normal layered skirts that surrounded her.

William’s attention snapped back to matter at hand when Riley and Forrest climbed over the fence behind them, Riley handing the can of kerosene oil to William before he made the final jump.

William handed it back to him when they stood together once more. “Surround the building with the oil,” he instructed in a whisper. “Elizabeth and I shall light the fire inside.”

Riley nodded, and he and Forrest set off on their appointed task.

“Up for a bit ‘f arson, luv?” William asked lightheartedly, offering his arm to her as they headed for the back door.

“You sure know how to treat a lady, don’t you?” she teased, pressing a gentle kiss into his palm before stepping away so that he could pick the lock on the door.

“’S part of my charm,” he agreed with a little wink. He twisted the two thin pieces of metal into the lock, and they heard an audible click.

“After you, milady,” he said with a sweeping gesture, opening the door for her.

She stifled the laugh that bubbled up in her chest and entered the small office building. William followed behind her, his arm slipping about her waist in a loose embrace as they searched for the optimal place to begin their fire.

With William holding her close and the flush of excitement and danger lighting up her face, Elizabeth almost wished that their lives could always be like this. Perhaps they could return to this on occasion, just for old time’s sake and all…

However, even as she thought it, the hiss of matches lighting sounded all throughout the empty room. The pair started in surprise when they first discovered that they were not alone and were, in fact, surrounded.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you,” a young man bearing a musket instructed them.

Elizabeth’s hand reflexively clutched over William’s heart in response, as if that simple gesture could defend her love. He, in turn, seemed to be trying to shield her from the enemy as he searched frantically for an escape route.

“William the Bloody,” a cold voice sounded throughout the room. “We meet at last…”

“We’ve met before, Abrahms,” William’s eyes narrowed as they honed in on the source of the voice.

“Have we?” The older man stepped into the light then, his face looking harsh and skeletal in the flickering candle flames. “I can’t say that I recall you…”

“You ruined my family,” William hissed angrily.

Lord Abrahms let out a short bark of laughter. “Do you have any idea how little that narrows it down, boy?” he retorted.

William’s eyes darted back and forth among the men that surrounded him. There were three dressed as police in addition to Abrahms and two others that seemed to be in the Lord’s employ. Not good odds, but not impossible, either. Especially since the man with the gun seemed to think the situation was well under control.

William’s head inclined slightly in the direction of the table behind them, and Elizabeth caught the gesture, reaching for the heavy inkblotter that rested there.

“Can’t say ‘m surprised,” William responded to Lord Abrahms’ last comment, hoping to lull the enemy into a false sense of security. He himself inched behind the large wooden table in the center of the room. It meant that he had to distance himself from Elizabeth, but he trusted that she would keep her cool without him. “They call me the pirate, but you’ve ruined far more lives.”

“And I should care, why?” Lord Abrahms waved his hand in the air disinterestedly.

“Because sooner or later, ‘s gonna come back to haunt you.” William stepped back further into the shadows, an evil smirk on his face.

The armed constable cocked his gun in warning, his attention focused entirely on William…and didn’t see Elizabeth’s blow until it was too late. The gun went off just as the blotter struck his brow, knocking his aim askew.

There was a second’s hesitation before the other two officers rushed William, but it was all the time he needed to overturn the table, knocking them both to the floor.

He and Elizabeth both darted for the exit in that moment as Lord Abrahms stood there sputtering, speechless. Their hands met just as they reached the door and linked together before they ran…


	10. ‘Rescued’

“Oh, no,” a cold voice halted them dead in their tracks, “you don’t get away so easily _this_ time.”

Elizabeth began to panic when she saw that their escape was once again blocked. The men they had disabled were coming to, and the door was no longer a way out. She glanced at one of the narrow windows that lined the small office and contemplated whether or not William would be able to fit through it. She was fairly confident he could; after all, he was quite fit and lean.

However, when she tugged his hand in the direction of the only possible venue for escape, he remained frozen in place, unable to move.

“William!” she hissed desperately, watching the trap close in around them.

But the pain of betrayal had overcome him too far to worry about escape now. “Riley?” he finally whispered in disbelief.

Riley rolled his eyes and snorted derisively from where he and Forrest blocked the door. “Don’t sound so surprised,” he retorted. “You knew that sooner or later I’d have to get you out of my way…”

“What?” William was still dumbfounded by this turn of events. “What the bloody hell ‘re you thinkin’, Finn?” There was now a hint of anger in his voice.

“Simple,” Riley retorted. “You have what I want.” His cold eyes darted over to Elizabeth for a second before returning to his former captain’s. “I’m sick of following your orders, tired of being second best…or not even that – _third_ best. So I’m taking what’s mine.”

Lord Abrahms let out a bored yawn, drawing the captive pair’s attention back to the trap they had been quite thoroughly caught in. “This is all fascinating, I’m sure,” he said wearily, “but I have things to do, deals to make…”

“Innocents to screw over,” William’s eyes narrowed.

Lord Abrahms didn’t bother to respond to that. With a quick snap of his fingers, he summoned two of the officers over, and they quickly moved to restrain William and Elizabeth.

William didn’t even protest, the fight still gone out of him. However, Elizabeth’s heel connected sharply with the officer’s shin, making him stumble.

Outraged, the man struck her across the face. She staggered backward, her vision bleary from the force of the blow.

At the hit, William seemed to spring back to life, although too late. “You’ll pay for hurtin’ her,” he hissed, deadly intent in his enraged eyes.

“Her?” The officer in question looked puzzled as he yanked Elizabeth back up to her feet. It was then that he noticed that the red handkerchief she’d used to bind her hair in place had come off at his blow. Her golden tresses spilled down her shoulders, and for a second he just stood their stunned, his gaping mouth not looking unlike that of a flounder. “Bloody ‘ell!” he finally cried in complete and utter shock. “’E’s a she!” He pointed an accusing finger at what he had thought was a second pirate.

Elizabeth took advantage of all her guards’ sudden bashfulness at touching her to try to break away. However, one of the young men who had accompanied Abrahms seemed to have no qualms about holding a lady captive. Elizabeth would’ve struggled, but her brow was still stinging from the officer’s punch.

“Honestly, miss,” the officer in question now seemed flabbergasted at his actions. “Din’t know you was a lady, I swear!”

“That’s right,” Elizabeth tried to maintain her dignity despite her pulsing headache and her arms being held by the man behind her. “My name is Elizabeth Summers, daughter of Henry Summers, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll release me at once!” she practically screeched.

The grip on her arms suddenly weakened as the man behind her gasped in surprise. “Elizabeth _Summers_?” he exclaimed in astonishment.

Lord Abrahms looked no less shocked. “Henry’s daughter,” he hissed under his breath. “Impossible! You were…”

“Who d’you think captured that ship, moron?” William rolled his eyes and struggled against the ropes that were being tied around his hands.

“Miss Summers,” Lord Abrahms’ attitude instantly softened. “I had no idea, of course… I don’t believe you’ve met my son Parker, yet?”

The young man who had held her gave her what he probably thought was a seductive smile. It didn’t have much effect on her, especially since she’d been on the receiving end of William’s gorgeous smirk so often. This boy couldn’t even hope to stand up to her love.

“I believe my father had an arrangement with you,” Elizabeth continued to press her advantage. “If you don’t wish to incur his wrath, I suggest you do as I say and release William and myself at once.”

William couldn’t help but smile. Really, this woman didn’t know when she was beat. A stubborn little thing, determined to have her way even when the logic of the universe itself was against her…

“But, surely, lady—” Lord Abrahms began, trying to salvage the rather profitable marriage and the easy access to Henry Summers’ fortunes it would provide.

“She’s no lady,” Riley hissed, finally breaking his prolonged period of silence.

A sound very much like a growl emitted from William’s mouth.

Elizabeth was equally outraged. “How dare you?!” she exclaimed indignantly.

Riley snorted derisively. “She’s not much better than a common whore,” he informed the Abrahms’. “Had only known William for about five minutes before she started sniffing around in his pants.”

Elizabeth’s cheeks reddened with both anger and embarrassment. “You’re jealous,” she accused. “He didn’t let you take me, and now you’re trying to get revenge on us both.”

Riley bit out a bitter bark of laughter. “You _are_ an arrogant, self-absorbed little thing, aren’t you?” he countered. He leaned in dangerously close so that she could feel the heat of his angry breath against her face. “You’re no different than any of the other foolish women he’s taken up with in the past. They’re all the same.” His eyes narrowed. “They fall for the charm and leap right into his bed, only to be cast aside when he grows bored with them. Don’t tell me you didn’t know?” he added harshly. “It’s all an act, ‘luv’…”

“’Lizabeth…” William’s voice was pleading, horrified.

“Shh,” she hushed him softly. The strangest feeling settled over her at Riley’s words. Not so long ago, she’d heard something similar from Angel and been torn up by it. But now… She bit out a bark of laughter. “God, you’re pathetic,” she informed Riley coldly. “You don’t know the first thing about William, do you? Or me?”

“That’s my girl,” William gave her a fond smile – one that stirred the fire deep in her belly even in this dire situation.

“Cheap harlot!” Riley hissed angrily. “I’ll show you who—”

“Halt!” Lord Abrahms had been studying the situation with morbid curiously and finally decided it was time to intervene. Instantly, two of the men moved to restrain Riley as well.

“What is this?” Riley demanded in indignation.

Forrest looked torn over whether it would be a good idea to aid his friend or not.

“Just…calming tempers,” Lord Abrahms said evasively before moving over to Elizabeth. His son reasserted his grip on her in response. With a cruel smile, Lord Abrahms caught her chin in his palm, tilting her head upward to look at him. “Pretty thing,” he commented absentmindedly. “Such a pity that she’s been…spoiled…”

“Father?” Parker demanded, confused and slightly hopeful. After all, if this marriage could be averted, he would be free to enjoy the variety of womankind for some time to come.

“Henry Summers would undoubtedly be grateful had we rescued his daughter from her great peril,” he began.

“You’re not ‘rescuing’ me!” Elizabeth hissed.

“Not any more,” Lord Abrahms agreed with a sinister grin. He turned to his son. “Quite a tragedy, wasn’t it, son?”

Parker looked thoroughly clueless about what his father was referring to, but years of being trained as a simple yes-man led him to instantly agree.

“It was such a shame that we didn’t find the infamous William the Bloody in time to prevent him from violating and murdering Henry’s only daughter,” Lord Abrahms said with false gravity. “However, we at least managed to bring the monster himself to justice.” His serpent gaze flickered to William. “I think your father will be quite grateful, don’t you?” This last statement was directed at Elizabeth.

“You’re mad,” she accused, eyes narrowed.

“Really, my dear,” Lord Abrahms moved away from her disinterestedly now, “you shouldn’t take things so personally. After all, it’s just…business.” He gestured to the guards that were restraining Riley, and they released him. “The girl is yours to do with as you like,” he announced, “just keep her away from my affairs.”

A wide grin split Riley’s features, and he yanked Elizabeth away from Parker, trapping her in his steely embrace. “Things are finally as they should’ve been,” he said victoriously.

“Let me go!” In an uncharacteristic ladylike gesture, she attempted to swat half-heartedly at him and wriggle free of his embrace. It didn’t help that he held both her hands firmly and had her legs trapped. There really wasn’t anything she could do to escape.

“Don’t touch her!” William began struggling frantically as well, desperate to aid his love.

“How touching,” Lord Abrahms said drolly. “A thief and murderer in love. Poetic and all that rot.” His tone turned more taunting. “Tell me, boy, will you profess your love for her when you hang from the gallows?”

The reality of William’s precarious position suddenly hit Elizabeth then for the first time. “No…” she breathed in horror, her eyes widening.

“I love you.” There were tears in William’s eyes as the constables finally began to drag him away.

“Please!” Elizabeth cried out. “I want to stay with him!”

“You are dead to the world now,” Lord Abrahms reminded her coldly, placing his hat upon his head before he moved out into the chilly night.

“Just one more minute…” she practically begged.

She got a cold sneer in response. “Pathetic,” he spat back. “No wonder your father’s ashamed of you…”

“I love you, William!” she cried out. The door slammed shut, blocking her last fleeting glimpse of the man she loved…

* * *

“My ship, my crew, my woman,” Riley said with a contented smile as he and Forrest re-boarded the ship, Elizabeth slung over Riley’s shoulder.

“Not a bad night,” Forrest agreed with a grin.

Elizabeth was too numb to protest. Images of William’s beautiful, loving face promising her a lifetime together flashed before her mind’s eye, interspersed with his utterly broken expression as he was dragged away from her, a bound captive awaiting his inevitable death. Her eyes teared at the very thought. He had such a beautiful neck with soft skin that felt so warm and vibrant under her lips. The thought of his body cold, pale, lifeless…

“Always knew she wasn’t so tough,” Forrest chuckled, watching Elizabeth sob softly as Riley set her down. Nevertheless, he quickly moved to bind her hands at feet. She didn’t even seem to see him as he worked.

“Graham!” Riley called out to the group of pirates that had approached after they had returned. His friend didn’t step out from the throng. “Graham?” he repeated, brow furrowing.

“’E never came back from land,” one of the mercenaries that Lord Abrahms had hired for this mission informed him.

Riley’s concern deepened. “You have all of William’s followers in the brig, though?” he demanded.

The mercenary looked puzzled. “They’re tied up on the beach so the coppers can ‘ave at ‘em,” he insisted. “Din’t you see ‘em there?”

A bit of a panic settled on Riley then. “They were supposed to remain _here_!” he insisted.

“That wasn’t what Graham said!” the mercenary countered defensively.

“What _Graham_ said?” Riley was hopelessly confused now.

“’E had us all bring the old crew ashore an’ then told us to wait back ‘ere for you,” the mercenary insisted. “Said those was your orders.”

“You’re sure it was _Graham_?” Riley repeated, still stunned.

The mercenary nodded. “Him an’ that other bloke with the hot bird,” he agreed.

Riley’s eyes suddenly widened with understanding. “Xander!” he hissed.

“Oh man, is he still loose?” Forrest’s eyes shifted around nervously.

“Graham was supposed to tie him up for the police…” Riley trailed off when he realized just how big a flaw his plan had had. “We need to get out of here,” he abruptly announced. “ _Now_.”

“But if Xander’s still out there—” Forrest began.

“We’ve got a ship; he doesn’t,” Riley countered. “There’s nothing he can do to us after we get out of harbor.”

“But what about Graham?” Forrest demanded.

Riley’s brow furrowed as he stared into the ink-black waters. “What about Graham, indeed…”

* * *

 _Earlier that night…_

“I don’t like this,” Anya announced, wrapping her arms around herself at the cold wind blowing down from the cliffs. “You men are so caught up in your revenge that you don’t even notice how too bloody perfect this situation is, and it’s stupid!” She stamped her foot on the ground for emphasis.

Embarrassed at being caught in what appeared to be a lover’s quarrel, Giles inconspicuously began to wind his way up the rocky cliff to meet the only other member of their landed party.

From his position as lookout on the cliff-face, Graham had heard Anya’s sudden outburst as well. He didn’t spot the priest’s movements at first, however, absorbed instead with the swirling sensation that began in his gut as he continued to look through his telescope. One ship flanked each escape route from the narrow inlet, concealed by the cliffs from everyone in the crew except him.

The sound of Giles’ steps sending a cascade of pebbles down the cliff abruptly caught his attention, and he quickly went down to meet the priest. After all, he didn’t want Giles to see the enemy ships and sound the alarm. This early in the game that could be dangerous for all concerned.

As it was, should William somehow manage to get back to the ship, his escape would still be cut off. Everything was going according to Riley’s plan. So why did everything feel so off?

He got out his resigned sigh before Giles could see the warring emotions on his face. “Paying me a visit?” he asked curiously.

“Yes, well…” Giles began, gesturing sheepishly to couple below, “I didn’t want to…intrude…”

Graham chuckled softly before passing Giles and heading back down to the beach. “I think the two of us should be able to keep them decent,” he countered wryly.

A smile crossed Giles’ face at that. “I should hope so,” he agreed.

“C’mon,” Graham led the way back down the cliff. After all, he still had work to do…

“Anya, what’s this about?” Xander asked softly down below, his arms moving to wrap around her waist. “I thought you accepted this life.”

“Accept it, yes,” she agreed before biting her lip. “But it seems really dangerous,” she confessed softly, “and I’m worried about you…”

A soft smile lit up his lips. “It’ll be all right,” he assured her. “This mission is nothing. We’ve gotten through a lot more dangerous in the past.”

She managed a shy smile in response. “I know,” she admitted softly. “Guess it’ll just take me a little while to get used to this whole lover-in-peril thing.”

Xander felt a stirring in his heart at her words and her manner. He had never seen Anya act so bashful and vulnerable before. Despite her bluntness, she generally kept her deepest emotions hidden and safe. But seeing her like this…

“I love you.” The words escaped his lips like a caress, binding her to him, drawing her deeper into his arms.

Just as instinctively, Anya whispered back. “Love you, too…”

And then they both froze at their mutual admissions.

“Anya?” Xander’s eyes widened in hope and disbelief.

Her cheeks flushed a dark, embarrassed crimson. “It’s just that you’re kind and funny and nicely-shaped, a-and you give me nice orgasms and make me feel beautiful and—” She knew she was babbling but couldn’t seem to stop.

Until Xander’s lips captured hers, however. That left her far too breathless to speak.

“God, I want you!” Anya gasped when she finally had to pull away for breath. Her hands instantly starting tugging at his shirt, struggling to get at his smooth, bare flesh.

An overly polite “ahem” interrupted her. However, Giles couldn’t help but smile at the touching display he’d just seen.

“Oh, uh…Giles, Graham…” Xander looked significantly embarrassed at being caught in this compromising position and tugged his shirt back around his chest…for the moment at least.

Anya let out an impatient sigh. “I know you’re supposed to be look-out,” she complained, “but can’t you look at something other than us?”

“Sorry,” Graham said, wincing inwardly at the sight before him. He’d been near enough to hear the admissions of love, but even if he hadn’t, it was all too apparent in the pair’s eyes.

“Uh, yeah…” Xander was scratching his head and trying to diffuse the awkward situation…and the fact that certain regions of his anatomy were thrumming for Anya’s skilled attentions wasn’t helping. “Look,” he began, his lower brain winning out, “I don’t suppose you two could keep watch for us while we…um…” He trailed off, embarrassed.

“Go have steamy sex to consummate our newfound love,” Anya provided helpfully.

Xander’s face turned a bit more maroon, if that was possible. “What she said,” he agreed sheepishly.

If anything, Giles blushed even more and began stuttering uncontrollably. “Er…um…I…well, that is…uh…”

Graham felt the twisting sensation in his stomach increase. These two had no idea that in a couple of hours their lives would be over – Xander hanged as a criminal, and perhaps Anya as well…

“Go,” he agreed, cutting off the never-ending cycle of ‘um’s. _Have your one last moment of happiness_ , he added in his head. “We’ll keep an eye on everything.”

“Thanks, man,” Xander gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “We owe you one.”

“Don’t mention it,” Graham said, trying to hide the guilt in his voice.

Anya stood up on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “You’re much nicer than Riley’s other friends,” she informed him. “You exhibit many admirable qualities. I hope you find someone to give you many orgasms in the near future. And Giles is nice, too, of course,” she added after the fact. “But, without the orgasms because he’s a priest and all…”

“Thank you, Anya,” Giles rolled his eyes.

Graham was a bit more effected by her speech. “Uh…thanks,” he blushed horribly, “I think…”

Xander gave him a knowing smile before taking Anya’s hand and leading her off into a secluded spot in the cliffs.

Graham sat down heavily on the sand. He’d always liked Xander. Despite the competition that had been between Xander and Riley over who got to be first mate, Xander had always treated Graham with respect. And Anya was turning out to be really sweet – loved by all the crew for the astonishing things that came out of her mouth so enthusiastically, even if she was a little weird at times.

And, to tell the truth, he’d always rather thought that William was a good captain. Despite Riley’s perpetual rants, William had never led them astray.

In fact, if it hadn’t been for the fact that Riley had saved his life…

“Are you quite all right?” Giles asked hesitantly, noticing that his companion seemed to be contemplating something seriously.

Graham managed a weak smile. “Just making a decision,” he answered enigmatically.

Anya’s scream of “I love you” broke through the still of the night. And, at that moment, Graham snapped. He had followed Riley’s every beck and call for far too long. And, while he may not have been best friends with any of those Riley wanted to betray, he sure as hell wasn’t going to turn traitor over Riley’s stupid vendetta.

With a deep breath, he braced himself for facing Xander. With any luck, it wasn’t too late to salvage things…

* * *

“But Graham was one of us!” Forrest insisted, still stunned.

Riley snorted derisively. “He was always the weakest,” he countered. “He’s made his choice; I can’t help him now.” His eyes narrowed. “The police will scour the shores for our escaped ‘friends’. They won’t get far.” He abruptly turned away and went over to Elizabeth, dragging her up to her feet once more. “Now, if you don’t mind, my woman and I would like to get settled in…”


	11. Hope and Despair

“Let me go!” Elizabeth screamed, struggling to free her hands from where Riley pinned them down to the bed.

He gave her a nasty sneer. “Playing hard to get, huh? Honestly, bitch, who do you think you’re fooling?”

She screeched in anger at this and lashed out with her booted foot, kicking him squarely in the shin.

His eyes widened in pain, and he struck her hard across the jaw in response.

Elizabeth felt blackness trying to overcome her and just barely managed to bite it back. Even so, it felt like her head was spinning drunkenly, and she didn’t have the conscious thought to struggle as Riley tied her hands roughly to the headboard.

By the time she regained herself, he was tying her last ankle, leaving her spread-eagled on the bed. Elizabeth couldn’t help it then; she let out a little sob.

Riley glared down at her in response before his gaze turned cold. “It’s about time someone put you in your place,” he sneered.

“Why?” Elizabeth didn’t want her voice to sound so desperate, pleading, but the emotions escaped, nonetheless.

“I saw you first,” Riley said simply. “That makes you _mine_.”

“You led a mutiny just over _me_?” Elizabeth couldn’t help but mutter the implied “ _idiot_ ” at the end of that statement.

Riley let out a cold, heartless laugh. “Stupid little girl,” he shook his head. “You honestly think you mean _anything_ to me? That you’re worth this? Well, allow me to enlighten you then.” His hard eyes bored into hers. “You’re _nothing_ , you whore!”

“Then, why?” she was hopelessly confused now.

“ _William_!” Riley practically spat the word out. “I saw you first, yet he still took you from me! Just like he takes everything else...” He leaned over her, and she hated herself for flinching. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that you whored yourself off to him,” he began casually, almost conversationally. “After all, that’s what they all do. Like he’s something special, something _better_...” His voice turned icy once more. “Tell me, harlot, just what is it all you women see in him, anyway?”

“H-He loves me.” Elizabeth’s voice was shaky with fear, but she said this statement with complete assuredness.

Riley laughed. “I hate to break it to you, but there’s no such thing as love.”

His fingers trailed down the side of her face, and she turned her head away from him. She received a harsh slap in response and reluctantly didn’t move as he traced her cheek once more, fighting back her tears. This was such a horrible mockery of the way William had touched her. His gentleness, tenderness, the love in every gesture, the way he made her burn for more...

“There’s only power,” Riley continued in an almost-whisper, “possession, control... And now it’s mine.” His hand drifted down to the front of the shirt of William’s that she was still wearing.

The thought of being separated from the last reminder she had of him was too unbearable to contemplate, and she grasped for anything to distract her attacker. “You’re wrong!” she hissed vehemently. “He loves me! It’s real! Just because you can’t love—”

“What did you say?” His eyes flashed dangerously as his hand gripped her throat roughly.

She didn’t care then, though. Death was preferable to being violated by this criminal while her true love was hanged. “You’re so green with envy it’s pathetic,” she practically spat at him. “You just can’t stand that he’s a better man than you in every way.”

She _did_ pass out briefly from the force of his blow then. It was only for a moment, however, before she woke to the sound of him ranting like a madman.

“—and chose _Harris_ , of all people, as his first-mate! _Harris_! Like he’s any better than me? That _boy_?! The only reason he did it was because he knew I was too strong, too powerful to control—”

“Or because you’re a crazed drunk,” Elizabeth muttered under her breath, but Riley was too caught up in his own speech to hear her.

“But now, finally, I’ve won, taken everything from him...” His hand traced over the curve of her thigh, displayed so revealingly through the pants she wore.

“Touch me and you’ll never have me!” she snapped, somewhat illogically.

However, to Riley’s mind, it made perfect sense. “Yeah,” he agreed thoughtfully, “I’ll make you mind completely, just like he did.” He chuckled slightly to himself as he pulled away. “Keep you tied up in here, completely under my control...watch you fall in love with me the same way you fell for _him_. And then, when you _beg_ for me like you did for him, I’ll show you who the _real_ better man is...”

Elizabeth gulped and remained silent. She’d pretty much resigned herself to being violated by him, and now that she seemed to have a viable way of averting this, she wasn’t going to rock the boat...metaphorically speaking, of course.

“I’ll make you love me the same way he did,” Riley announced in sudden triumph. “Then, everything of his will _really_ be mine...” He was so delighted by this prospect that he didn’t bother to spare her another word before he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

And it was only then, still bound to the bed that she and William had embraced upon only too recently, that Elizabeth finally allowed herself to break down.

She cried for the man who until so recently had been constantly at her side. She cried for his fate as well as for her own. She cried for her lost love, and the love that was never fully consummated. And, beyond all else, she cried for the fate that would undoubtedly befall her the instant Riley learned that he could take her whereas she had never allowed William to...

* * *

William sat on the dirty floor of his dungeon cell, the dire expression of one who knows he is about to die on his face. There was an eerie silence and stillness to that place – and emptiness – that made his fate seem all the more cruel.

What was it, only twenty-four hours ago, that he had lain in his Elizabeth’s arms, planning a life of paradise? And now Finn...

He choked out a sob that his once-second-mate could be breaking the woman he loved right now. The thought was too terrible, too unbearable, to consider, and he quickly distracted his mind.

A rueful smile graced his lips at the thought of Elizabeth, standing proud and tall – well, _short_ , technically... – nailing Riley right between the legs with the hard toe of her show, bashing him over the head with various blunt objects, stabbing, jabbing, poking...

A wistful sigh escaped his lips at the memory of her, nose turned up haughtily, hazel eyes glaring defiantly, all feisty and outraged. Yet so sweet and yielding to his touch as well, melting into his arms after she’d tried one of her many plans to attack him, cheeks flushed from the fight, panting heavily, looking into his eyes with such love and fire... OK, so he had bloody weird taste in women, but he’d finally found The One, and now...

 _No, she’s a fighter_ , he banished the horrid thoughts from his mind. _He can’t hurt her. Not my angel..._

And there was the other name he was studiously not thinking about. No matter how difficult he found it to believe, a nasty little voice in the back of his head couldn’t help but point out that Angel and Lord Abrahms had formed an alliance before.

Given that Angel had turned him onto this set-up in the first place...

There was a clang in the corridor outside then that roused him from his thoughts. He heard the sound of a key turning in the lock, and then the massive cell door swung open. Instinctively, he rushed for the opening, only to be jerked roughly backward by the chains that bound him to the wall.

Lord Abrahms merely looked amused by this sequence of events. “I saw to it that you were put in the worst hellhole imaginable,” the older man began conversationally. He sniffed his nose at his surroundings. “Nice to know that someone managed to carry out my orders correctly.”

William refused to be baited. Rather, he let out the most bored yawn he could manage.

Lord Abrahms huffed visibly at the other man’s lack of fear. “I know who you are, boy,” he said coldly.

“Really?” William raised a disinterested eyebrow. “What a coincidence. I know who I am, too.”

Lord Abrahms let out a snide chuckle. “William Arlington,” he said with a slight shake of his head. “I wouldn’t have even recognized you...except for the fact that you’re still a gullible fool, of course...”

 _That_ got a rise. William lunged violently once more, but the chains held firm. He scowled up at the other man. “Don’t you have anythin’ better to do ‘n gloat?” he demanded before a ghost of his old smirk crossed his lips. “’Though I s’pose you don’t, seein’ as you’re broke...”

Apparently that was the tender nerve to strike because Lord Abrahms became absolutely _livid_ in response. “You honestly thought you could destroy me, boy?” he taunted. “You think I didn’t have my eye on you all along?”

“So losin’ your family fortune was the plan?” William retorted sarcastically. “Ooh, bloody brilliant, that...”

Lord Abrahms snorted derisively. “Now that you’re dead and gone...” He shrugged. “Let’s just say that I’ve got the right allies to put me back on top shortly.”

“Finn.” William’s eyes narrowed.

“Ah, yes, your friend was more than obliging,” Lord Abrahms agreed. “And, really, what does it matter to him whether he attacks me or my competitors? In another few years, I shall rule the seas once more...”

“’Cause that deal worked so well with Angel,” William retorted.

“I was a bit...disappointed that dear old Liam didn’t dispose of you properly,” he agreed. “But he still has his uses. He did a lovely job selling you into our little trap, after all...”

A frown marred William’s brow. “You’re lyin’,” he insisted. “Angel wouldn’t—”

“Just like Riley wouldn’t?” Lord Abrahms countered. “It’s almost pitifully sad.” He shook his head. “You too much of a fool to see the betrayal right before your very eyes. That’s what made you so easy to ruin. Your father, too...”

“Yeah, about my father,” William refused to be baited. “’E saw right through _you_. An’ you honestly think ‘m gonna keep my mouth shut ‘bout what you did? By the time my trial is over—”

“Trial?” Lord Abrahms repeated in disbelief. “You can’t honestly believe you’ll have any such thing!”

“This is England, mate. You can’t jus’ hang me,” William insisted.

“Can’t I?” Lord Abrahms said coolly. “You forget how much my name still means.”

“An’ mine as well,” William hissed.

“Except, my boy,” Lord Abrahms gave him a false pat on the cheek, “no one aside from myself knows that the last of the Arlingtons will meet his death by the end of the week.”

William gave him an evil smile, noticing how close the other man had gotten to him.

A look of confusion passed over Lord Abrahms’ face, and it was all the hesitation William needed to make his move.

He lunged forward, wrapping his chains easily around Lord Abrahms’ throat.

However, the old man let out a cry before the strangle hold was complete. William immediately began constricting the metal links, feeling the old man weaken in his grasp.

He was wrestled to the ground before he could choke the life out of the other man, however. Three of the prison guards slammed him back into the wall, loosening the noose around Lord Abrahms’ throat.

The old man rose to his feet, gasping for air.

William lunged again, but the guards locked him firmly in place. He winced when several well-placed blows landed squarely on his ribs. With a hiss of pain, he fell to the floor of the cell, finally subdued.

“Sooner or later, you’ll be destroyed,” he gasped through the pain. “There’ll be another after me, an’ we’ll just keep comin’ until you’re destroyed.”

Lord Abrahms, visibly shaken by his close shave with death, rubbed at the bruises on his throat. “But you will not be there to see it. It will be a pleasure to watch you hang,” he hissed before practically fleeing from the prison...

* * *

“I can’t believe you people!” Anya stamped her foot in frustration, glaring back and forth between the solemn men that were hiding out in the cave with her. “They’re going to _kill_ him!” she insisted.

She got no reply but a few meek nods.

“And who knows what’s happened to Elizabeth!” she persisted.

Still no response.

“Giles?” she pleaded.

“Quite right,” Giles readily stepped up in agreement, glancing around at the defeated pirates. “You all are giving up far too easily.”

“See?” Anya stood directly in front of her lover, pointing to Giles. “Even _god_ says you should go break William out of prison!”

Giles got a decidedly uncomfortable look on his face. “Well, I wouldn’t go _that_ far...” he protested.

Anya ignored him. “I mean, honestly, how many guards can there be? Sure, you lost the ship, so we have no possible means for escape, but...” She stamped the ground with her foot once more. “We can’t just let them die!”

Xander let out a weary sigh. “Ahn,” he began regretfully, “we don’t even know where they took him...”

“We’ll find out then,” Anya insisted. “We can’t give up yet! Elizabeth didn’t even get to have any orgasms yet, and knowing her this is the last chance she’s got...”

“Ahem!” Giles cleared his throat.

“Sorry,” Anya gave him an apologetic look before turning back to Xander. “But, still, she’s my friend, and she’s very hopelessly in love, so we’re going to save her and William, and in the process we get to save your best friend, and then everyone is happy, and we all get many orga—”

“ _Ahem_!”

“—ns,” Anya quickly amended.

She got several odd looks.

“Organs. We can all learn to play the organ,” she improvised on the spot. “Because, you know, they play organs in church and all, and thus it doesn’t have anything to do with sex...” She trailed off at the pathetic-ness of that cover.

“It’s the thought that counts,” Giles assured her, giving her a reassuring little pat on the shoulder.

She brightened visibly at that. “We’ve got to at least _try_ ,” she pleaded with Xander.

Xander sat in contemplation for moment before finally nodding. “We’ve got nothing better to do,” he agreed.

“What?” Several cries echoed throughout the cave.

“Not gettin’ arrested...”

“Savin’ our skins...”

“If it were your necks in the noose, do you not think that William would come to your aid?” Giles countered to the few who had opposed the plan.

Grudging apologies were offered in return.

“If nothing else,” Xander decided to compromise, “we might as well at least find out where they took William and Elizabeth...”

“Fort Norbrook.”

The surprise intrusion of the voice caused over a dozen heads to turn.

Graham, who had been subdued and silent ever since he’d ushered everyone to freedom, reluctantly spoke up again. “They’re at Fort Norbrook,” he repeated.

“How do you know?” Xander asked curiously.

Graham winced inwardly. “The reason this location was chosen for the trap was because it’s near Fort Norbrook,” he explained. “Lord Abrahms still operates it – including the prison. That’s where they’ll have been taken...unless Riley took Elizabeth, that is.”

A flash of anger darted through Anya’s eyes at that. “If that rat has touched her—!” she exclaimed, throwing a threatening look in Graham’s direction.

He winced at the thought of Anya’s vengeance.

Xander was more thoughtful, however. “We’re not going to be able to break into a fort,” he commented.

“No,” Giles agreed, pacing as an idea came to him, “but there may be another way...”

* * *

A satisfied smile crossed Riley’s face as he leaned on the rail and watched the empty seas that surrounded them.

“Finally got the girl, huh?” Forrest commented.

“Not yet,” Riley shrugged, “but soon...”

Forrest practically rolled his eyes in response. “You means after all that trouble you didn’t even bother to sample the wares?” he asked in disbelief.

“I’ve got all the time in the world,” Riley insisted, a smug smile on his face. “I’ve already won. There really isn’t anything that can stop me now, is there?”

Forrest merely shook his head in response. He may have been indebted to serve Riley, but one of these days that man’s over-confidence was going to be his downfall...


	12. Out of the Frying Pan...

“—And I bet you never even guessed,” Riley bragged, strutting about the room like he owned the place. Which, actually, he did, but only because he’d stolen it, so Elizabeth decided it didn’t count. “I mean, really, it was a brilliant plan. Getting drunk so that my allies were out of the way while William was attacked? No one even _suspected_ me! If William had been half as smart as he pretend to be, he would’ve seen right through that scheme. But, oh no, and I won either way it went, too. William dies, I win; William doesn’t, I’m still free to work against him.” He turned to face Elizabeth. “Don’t you think that was clever of me?”

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. She’d been listening to Riley rant on and on about how he was better than William in every way for _hours_ now. “Very clever,” she agreed with a fake smile.

Riley’s face brightened. “He was no match for me, really. I almost feel sorry for him; he never had a chance.”

 _Which was why you were too afraid to fight him yourself..._ Elizabeth thought.

“And he never even guessed!” Riley cried out in delight.

 _Quite possibly because you weren’t really worth paying attention to... Still aren’t._

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, though,” Riley continued to extol his own virtues. “After all, he could never really hold his own against a real man...” He gave her a pointed look, expecting her to respond.

“Like you?” It wasn’t too hard a wild guess to hazard. She might have been bored, but the overriding topic was pretty difficult to miss.

“Have you ever had a _real_ man before?” Riley leaned in close, stroking her cheek once more.

She bit her lip and forced herself not to flinch from his touch in revulsion. “Tell me more,” she bit out reluctantly. It was the only sure-fire way she’d discovered to distract him. “How’d you meet William?”

Riley smiled at his own mind’s version of the event. “It took quite a bit of hard work for me to get on Angel’s crew,” he informed her. “But he knows a good man when he sees one. Saw me back when _William_ was nothing more than a captive. Of course, Angel feared me as well...”

 _Yeah, right. That jerk’s never been afraid of anything in his life..._

“...Which is why he made William his first-mate.” Riley gave her a knowing grin. “Someone he could control easily.”

 _Because William’s so obviously under Angel’s thumb..._ She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that one. Luckily, Riley was too busy pontificating to notice.

“Angel is powerful,” he said thoughtfully. “And, while he’s an excellent middle-man, I don’t like to allow anyone else that much power.” He let out a confident sigh. “I suppose I’ll have to take out Angel next... Such a pity.”

 _Over my dead body!_ I’m _going to be the one to take out Angel for luring us into that trap!_

“I’m my own man now,” Riley announced. “Everything I’ve ever desired will be mine.” His fingers traced the curve of her breast. “And you’re so very beautiful...”

 _And you’re so very foolish..._

Riley let out a wistful sigh. “I’ll come back this evening then,” he decided. “See if you’ll have softened to me by then...”

 _Not bloody likely..._

The door shut behind Riley, and Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. For some reason, Riley seemed to think that boasting and exaggerating his own accomplishments would win her heart. And the scary thing was that he seemed to _believe_ his own lies. Although, given how in love Riley seemed to be with the sound of his own voice, Elizabeth could see why he might believe in the delusion that she could actually love him.

And, honestly, mentioning William’s name every five seconds? Not exactly the best way to make her forget him.

In fact, every time Riley loaded that name with disdain just reminded her of her love’s strength – strength that obviously still had Riley frightened and insecure in his power, despite his vigorous denials.

And this gave her newfound hope. William was the strongest man she’d ever met, her equal. If anyone could escape this dastardly trap, then certainly it was he.

And when he did, she had absolutely no intention of lying here like the helpless damsel in distress, just waiting to be rescued. Why, the cocky, smug smirk wouldn’t leave his face for _weeks_ if he saved her from this...

Well, she would show _him_!

Casting one wary look back at the shut door, she slid the rope around her wrists down the solid wooden beam it was attached to. Within five minutes of being left alone in the room, she had decided the quit whining to herself and find a way to escape. Less than five minutes after that, she had discovered the jagged, splintered edge of wood behind the board that held her left hand. She’d had almost a day to work on it, and already she’d half worn through the rope that bound her.

At this rate, she would be free by this time tomorrow. The ‘at this rate’ being the operative phrase in that sentence. Because, in all fairness, her patience was dwindling hourly.

She wanted to get free, knock that smug look off of Riley’s face, escape, find William, give him a good yelling at for falling for that obvious trap, and then kiss him senseless. Well, maybe the kissing part could occur before the chewing-out part... And maybe a bit more than kissing...

A flush rose on her cheeks as she continued to whittle away at the ropes. She couldn’t deny that her body’s reaction to William’s touch had been increasing in intensity since their first kiss. The sensations were strange, but not at all unpleasant. And, as of late, they’d left her constantly craving more...

She didn’t even allow herself to consider the thought that William might not survive to carry out on the heated promises his more forbidden touches had suggested. No, she would find her William unharmed, and then she’d finally learn the truth about all those orgasms Anya raved about. It would be so because she decided it was so, and heaven help anyone who stood in her way once she made a decision...

She felt another chord in the rope snap and smiled to herself. _Soon, my love... And you had_ better _make this up to me..._

* * *

William sat in his cell, horribly frustrated and still quite angry that he hadn’t managed to kill Lord Abrahms before the guards intervened. After all, if he had to die, he might as well take the old bastard out with him...

The key jangled in the lock, and he looked up in surprise. He hadn’t expected anyone to dare to venture back into his cell for quite some time.

“I seem to be quite the celebrity, what with the constant parade ‘f visitors an’ all,” he commented snidely.

“And, if you know what’s good for ya, ya’ll not ‘urt this one!” the guard retorted gruffly, opening the door to reveal...

William quickly hid his sudden hope at the sight of the familiar face before him. It wouldn’t do to play this new and interesting hand too soon...

“Don’t know what good your preachin’ ‘ll do this one,” the guard commented. “’E’s already damned.”

“It is still my duty to speak with him before the end,” Giles said primly. “And I would thank you to leave the two of us alone.”

The guard cast a skeptical look in William’s direction. “I got orders that ‘f he grabs a hostage, tough luck on them,” he informed Giles.

“Yes, very good,” Giles said disinterestedly. “Now, leave us.”

“Your funeral,” the guard shrugged before closing the door behind them.

Giles quickly put a finger to his lips, listening to the guard walk away. Even after they seemed to be alone, he sat right next to William and whispered softly so that there was no chance they could be heard. “Are you all right?” he asked, concerned.

William sighed. “As well as can be ‘xpected,” he agreed, wincing at his still-bruised ribs.

Giles nodded sympathetically. “And Elizabeth? Do you know where she is?”

William’s expression darkened. “Riley took her,” he bit out angrily. “That bloody bastard helped set me up.”

“Yes, we know,” Giles agreed. “Graham turned on him and helped us all escape. Riley has your ship, but the loyal men in your crew are waiting outside the fort.”

“Xander?” William asked anxiously.

“Fine,” Giles assured him. A sly smile crossed his lips. “Still trying to keep a rein on Anya’s more...outrageous statements.”

William managed a chuckle, despite his dire situation. “Hasn’t been givin’ you too much trouble, I hope.”

“It’s amazing how quickly one grows used to her,” Giles assured him.

William gave him an approving pat on the shoulder for that before turning serious again. “I take it this is more ‘n a social call?”

Giles nodded. “We’re going to get you out of here,” he agreed.

“Forget about me,” William insisted. “’Lizabeth is—”

“—Beyond our reach at the moment,” Giles pointed out. “We will undoubtedly find a way to save her as well. But if we allowed you to perish in the meantime...” He shuddered. “I would not care to face her wrath,” he only half-joked.

William conceded the point with a longing smile. “Downright menace, she is,” he remembered fondly before his mind turned back on topic. “You’ve got a plan?”

“We have,” Giles agreed. “However, we cannot manage it while you are locked in the dungeons. A priest can enter almost any fortress, but a large group of men is something else entirely.”

William nodded. “When then?”

“Well, the only time you will be allowed out is when you are ushered to the gallows,” Giles pointed out.

William grimaced. “That’s cuttin’ things a mite close...”

“There is a plan,” Giles insisted. “The noose may be put around your neck, but the trapdoor will never fall out...”

“What do you need me to do?” William agreed.

Giles pulled a small object from the folds of his robes and handed it to him. “They never bother to search men of the cloth,” he explained off of William’s disbelieving look.

“And a damn good thing, too,” William commented before wincing inwardly. “Er...sorry ‘bout that...” he referred to his casual swearing.

Giles shrugged. “You wouldn’t believe how much worse I’ve heard in the past few days.” He rose to his feet. “You know what to do?”

William nodded. “Elizabeth?” he demanded.

“I’ll make sure Xander sees to it straight away,” Giles promised.

“Thanks,” William said sincerely. “For helpin’ me, I mean. You’re runnin’ a risk that you don’t have to, an’ I know it goes ‘gainst everythin’—”

“If my faith has taught me anything,” Giles cut him off, “it is that I should trust in the mind and heart that god gave me. And I currently have no doubt that you and Elizabeth deserve very much to be happy together.”

A soft, shy smile crossed William’s face at that, betraying something of the innocent young man he had once been. “Thanks,” he repeated.

“You can thank me by following Xander’s excellent advice for you,” Giles retorted.

“And that was?”

“Try to keep that furious temper of yours under control...at least, until the time is right,” Giles responded with an amused smile.

William chuckled at that, hiding the object in question in his sleeve. “’ll remember that,” he promised. “I owe you one.”

“Don’t mention it.” Giles gave him a paternal smile before signaling to the guard that he was ready to leave...

* * *

Forrest frowned. The sight before them was...concerning, to say the least. And Riley’s way of handling it...

“The ship is mine,” Riley insisted. “He’ll just have to deal with that. And if he can’t...”

“You honestly think we can take ‘em?” Forrest eyed the opposing ship warily. It had appeared on the horizon a few hours before and was quite obviously closing in on their own ship. It was only recently that Angel’s characteristic winged-skull flag had been identified, however.

“William successfully stood up to Angel in this ship,” Riley countered. “This will be no different.”

Forrest looked less than convinced.

“Keep me informed of the situation,” Riley ordered. “I’ll be in my quarters...”

* * *

Elizabeth hadn’t quite gotten through the rope when she heard the door open once more. She didn’t have time to move her hands back to their original position.

Fortunately – of perhaps, _un_ fortunately – Riley was too focused on other matters to notice. “ _Angel_ ,” he spat.

Elizabeth just blinked at the inconsistency of her captor’s rants.

“I saw you with him,” Riley continued. “You were writhing all over him like a bitch in heat. Right in front of William, too.”

“I was _not_ —” Elizabeth began, outraged.

“Don’t deny it, tramp!” Riley cut her off furiously before stalking over to her and roughly fisting his hand in her hair. He yanked her head so that she was looking him right in the eye as he sat down on the bed. “I’ll not put up with that sort of behavior from you,” he hissed coldly. “You’re _mine_ now, and I’ll prove it...to both you and Angel...”

Elizabeth was tempted to ask what the sudden Angel obsession was all about until she realized what Riley meant by that statement. She thrashed violently in her bonds, feeling the rope at her wrist strain further but still hold.

Riley quickly trapped her hips on the mattress in response before crawling over her, his face leaning in far too close, his hot breath on her face making her cringe with disgust and loathing.

“You’re _mine_ , bitch,” he hissed. “Angel may want you, but he’ll never take you from me...” And, with that, his lips crashed down upon hers.

The taste of his tongue against her lips was repugnant, and she kept her mouth closed against the invasion. Tears formed in her eyes as she struggled helplessly beneath him.

“Stop fighting me!” Riley’s palm struck her cheek.

His lips were on hers again then. And she reluctantly gave in...but only because she noticed at that moment that his blow had jarred her rope right against the sharp edge of wood, leaving only one thin strand holding her hand in place. She fought to ignore the feel of his tongue in her mouth – thick and slimy – as she wore through the last chord that held her...

“You’re mine, and I’m taking you right now,” Riley announced, his clumsy hands fumbling with her pants before he just gave up and ripped them.

Cautiously, she inched her free hand over to the edge of the bed, desperate not to attract his attention...

He gave out a triumphant little cry when he finally exposed her, settling between her thighs. “You’re going to enjoy this,” he informed her.

Her hand found the dagger beneath the mattress and pulled it from it scabbard...

“Oh, yeah,” she managed to say, a false smile plastered to her face. “There’s just one thing I need to tell you first...”

Riley leaned in at her conspiratorial tone, a triumphant smile spreading across his face. “Oh?” he inquired.

She nodded. “It’s something a very wise man once said to me.”

His expression turned somewhat confused; this was not the admission of victory he’d been expecting of her.

“ ‘It’s never wise to take an unwilling woman to bed’,” she quoted William’s reasoning the first time they’d met.

Riley’s eyes widened when he felt the point of the blade at his back the instant before it plunged deep into his flesh. Elizabeth angled the knife upward between his ribs the way William had taught her. Then, with a vicious turn of her wrist, she twisted the blade with him.

“ ‘Especially one who’s so prone to stabbing’,” she finished the quote icily.

And Riley gasped in pain before collapsing atop her...

* * *

Forrest felt a near-irresistible urge to tell Riley ‘I told you so’ just instants before Angel’s blade pierced his heart. After all, there was a reason Angel ruled the seas, and they had really stood no chance against him.

Satisfied that the deck was secured, Angel turned to his latest first-mate, a recently-escaped slave willing to fight to the death in order to retain his freedom. “Hold this position, Gunn,” he ordered. “Finn’s still on the loose.”

Gunn nodded and began to round up the few remaining prisoners while Angel and a handful of his best men ventured below-deck.

Blades poised and ready to fight, they cautiously fanned out, searching through the eerily-quiet hull of the ship for their quarry. The first few rooms had already been searched when Angel heard the first whimpering sound. He gestured for his men to be silent as he followed the noise straight back to William’s cabin. He flung the door open to discover...

Well, it wasn’t too difficult to figure out what had happened there. Riley’s corpse lay on the bed, pants wrapped around his knees, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Cut ropes were at all four corners of the bed where his captive had obviously been tied.

The woman in question was currently huddled in the corner, clothes torn and drenched with blood, dagger still in hand, sobbing softly.

“Just the pretty little thing I was looking for,” Angel said with a sly smile, approaching her carefully.

Through tear-stained eyes Elizabeth recognized Angel, and all hope in her breast died. Riley was foolish and overconfident, but even William was wary of Angel’s strength. She severely doubted that she could overpower him. And even if she could...

There was just so much blood, blood everywhere... Could she really spill more?

Still, she lunged at him violently.

Angel sidestepped her attack easily, knocking the dagger from her hand and trapping her in his powerful embrace. “Brave little girl, aren’t you?” he commented, stroking her hair back behind her ear. “I can see why William loves you...”

The fight left her at that, the combined horror of the events of her captivity finally overwhelming her. She slumped in Angel’s arms in a dead faint, having escaped Riley’s clutches only to become Angel’s prisoner instead...


	13. ...And Into The Fire

“It is absolutely intolerable!” Giles exclaimed in a mock-huff, trying to look as dignified and outraged as he could manage.

“I assure you, the chapel has its own upkeep staff,” Lord Abrahms attempted to placate the overly-persistent priest.

“Oh yes, I noticed,” Giles retorted sarcastically. “What with the mulch pit by the altar and the abundance of rats. Tell me, are they the upkeep staff?”

“Look, Father Giles,” Lord Abrahms did his best to calm the other man, “I’m sure something could be arranged to fix up the chapel.”

“I should say so!” Giles exclaimed. “I cannot believe you’ve let it go this far! I am inclined to seriously doubt your ability to—”

“I’ll have a cleaning crew come in next week,” Abrahms cut him off before another rant on his unsanitary management of the fort could begin.

“Next week?!” Giles practically cried in agony.

“In order to hire a work crew—” Lord Abrahms hastily insisted.

“Why, I could get one within the _hour_!” Giles countered. “I swear, this must be the most incompetent fortress in the world! Why, all it would take would be a dozen or so men from the town! I just can’t believe this! I can’t believe it... Wait until word gets back to the church about how crass and disrespectful _you_ are towards a place of worship! I have every mind to see you removed from authority, and when I—”

Lord Abrahms felt a rather nasty headache coming on at the prospect of listening to yet _another_ rant about the goddamned chapel. “ _You_ do it then!” he finally bellowed in frustration.

Giles nodded curtly and forced back the triumphant smile that was curling at the edges of his lips. “Very well, I will.”

* * *

“We’re in.”

Xander looked at Giles in disbelief. “How on earth do you _do_ that?” he demanded.

A sly smile lit up Giles’ face. “Never underestimate the church’s powers of persuasion,” he said simply, ushering the pirate crew towards the now-open gates, “...or of annoyance...”

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to the feel of fingers gently caressing her face. In that dazed, half-asleep state, she leaned into them, a smile on her face as she whispered the name “William” like it was the most precious thing in the world to her.

She got a chuckle in response. “Try again, my sweet,” Angel instructed her.

Her eyes flew open in horror and surprise as she remembered the events of the previous day, and she instantly leapt back from his touch, pressing herself against the wall along one side of the bed.

“You are beautiful, aren’t you?” Angel commented in a husky voice.

His hand reached out to touch her once more, and she slapped it away.

“Feisty, too,” he grinned. “I like that...”

The way he said it made Elizabeth start searching frantically for a weapon. Another voice cut her off, however.

“For Christ’s sake, Liam!” the woman Elizabeth vaguely recognized as Darla exclaimed. “Quit traumatizing the poor girl!”

“I think she can handle a little—” He turned to face her and wisely cut his sentence off at her brassed-off expression.

“Out.” The stern order was accompanied by a demanding finger pointed right at the door.

With a resigned sigh, Angel rose to his feet. He approached Darla first, however, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a sensual kiss in the hollow of her throat. “Forgive me,” he practically purred his command.

Darla’s resolve softened, and she relaxed in his embrace. “You’re an ass, Liam,” she informed him.

“And don’t you love it?” he taunted before crashing his lips down onto hers.

His hips thrust up against hers so suggestively that Elizabeth blushed and turned away...and wondered why William had never done that...

“You know you’re the only one for me, baby,” he said as he pulled away, a smug smile on his lips as he watched her gasp for breath.

“Yeah,” she retorted sarcastically, “I’ll believe that when I’ve got a ring on my finger and the whoring stops.” She gave him a pointed shove toward the door. “Now... Get. Out.”

He turned back to say something, but she slammed the door shut right in his face. Elizabeth could hear him cursing outside as the solid wood impacted with his nose.

Darla winced. “I’m going to pay for that later...” she sighed before turning back to Elizabeth, who was still huddled against the wall on the bed. “You OK, dearie? Liam can be _such_ a pig sometimes. I swear, he thinks everything with two legs was just made for him to stick it in.” She gave Elizabeth a kind smile.

And Elizabeth blinked in confusion. “Huh?” she finally managed to utter eloquently...

* * *

“I don’t like this!” Xander exclaimed for the umpteenth time.

Giles merely rolled his eyes. “Oh, go sweep the altar,” he sighed in irritation.

“I can’t believe Abrahms fell for that,” Graham commented. “This place is spotless...”

“Yes, well, I rather counted on Lord Abrahms’ never bothering to visit it,” Giles countered. “Can’t say I was surprised that I was right...”

At that moment, one of the fortress guards entered the small chapel, helmet in hand. He nodded politely to Giles and walked over to the altar...

There was a loud ‘thunk’ as he was bopped over the head and then dragged into the back room by several of the men.

All the others just continued on as if nothing had happened.

Xander stood up, paced back and forth twice, then threw his arms up in the air in frustration. “I don’t like this!” he insisted.

“Yes, we figured that out the first fifty times you said it,” Giles grumbled under his breath.

Xander didn’t even hear him. “I mean, she’s up there alone, with no one to defend her, and—”

“William hangs tonight,” Giles reminded him sternly.

Xander let out a weary sigh and ran one hand through his unruly black hair. “I know,” he agreed, sitting down... Only to get up and begin pacing once more. “But I don’t like this!”

* * *

“I mean, really,” Anya said, hands pressed over her heart in her low-bodiced gown, eyelashes fluttering, “it must be _awfully_ exciting work. Lowering the gate, _raising_ the gate, knowing that the very safety of this fortress depends on you...”

The gatekeeper gave her a wicked leer. “You better believe it, honey,” he agreed, stroking his control lever.

Anya fought the urge to roll her eyes. “And you must be so _strong_ to do it, too...” After five seconds of analyzing the mechanism, Anya had determined that the system of pulleys and chains that raised the gate was set up so that a child could lift it. There was no harm in lying, though. Especially when it boosted men’s egos and therefore distracted them.

“That’s me.” The gatekeeper gave her a toothless grin. “Strong, built, burly...thick...”

“Oh, yes,” Anya agreed in a falsely cheerful monotone. “Please, tell me more.” _Only one more hour..._

“No,” the gatekeeper retorted with a coy smile, “ _you_ tell _me_ more.”

 _Thank heaven for men and their bizarre kinks_ , Anya thought as she tried to come up with more gate-related innuendos...

* * *

“I mean, I _really_ don’t like this...”

* * *

“Again?” William exclaimed in disbelief when he heard his cell door unlock. “’S like a bloody holiday spot in here, what with all the visitors...”

The man who appeared in the doorway was one he had never seen before but, given the finery of his clothing, was obviously an important person.

“Who’re you?” William scowled at him.

“This is he?” the visitor inquired of the guard. After the nod he got in response, his eyes burned with rage as he turned back to William.

William frowned for a second at the familiar anger in those hazel eyes. “Oi, wait a minute...” he began.

His visitor cut him off. “I am the father of the girl you brutalized,” Henry Summers announced. “And it will be my pleasure to watch you die.”

“Oi, now, hold on just a second,” William protested, still trying to absorb the fact that he was talking to Elizabeth’s father. “I didn’t do _anythin’_ to ‘Lizabeth!”

“You raped and murdered her, you fiend!” Henry cried out, tears forming in his eyes. “My sweet, little girl... How could you?!”

“OK, first off.” William retorted, “’s far as I know, your daughter’s still very much alive, virtue fully intact. That is, unless the nutcase Lord Abrahms handed her off to in order to fake ‘er death ‘asn’t done anythin’ to her yet. Second, ‘sweet, little girl’? Have you ever actually _met_ your daughter?”

“How dare you?” Henry accused furiously. “You dare deny...and then accuse...” He was too livid to finish either sentiment.

“I do ‘cause ‘s true,” William retorted. “You’re bein’ played, Summers, and ‘f you don’t wise up to it soon, you’re gonna end up ‘s broke ‘s my family did.”

“That’s it!” Henry exclaimed, practically fleeing from the cell. “I can’t hear this murderer’s words any more!”

William sighed. “Man lives happily in the land of denial,” he informed the guard as the cell door slammed shut once more...

* * *

“Oh dear, he really scared you, didn’t he?” Darla asked, concerned.

“Scared? Me? Huh?” Elizabeth would characterize her mood more as confused than scared.

“Liam, you are _such_ an ass!” Darla called through the door, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, that fits in with the whole kidnapping thing,” Elizabeth agreed, coming back to herself a bit.

“ ‘Kidnapping’?” Darla repeated in disbelief. “We _saved_ you!”

“Only so that Angel could ravage me instead of Riley? Oh yeah, that’s a real comfort,” Elizabeth retorted sarcastically.

“Angel what? No, he won’t— He’s just—” Darla stuttered.

“An ass?” Elizabeth suggested helpfully.

Darla nodded vigorously. “Oh god,” she put her face in her hands, “what exactly did he tell you was going on?” There was a hint of dread in her voice.

“He didn’t _tell_ me anything,” Elizabeth insisted. “I _inferred_ that Angel took out Riley after helping to take out William, and I was one of the spoils of war.”

“Wait a minute...Angel helped who take out _what_?” Darla seemed shocked and horrified.

“Riley said it, and Lord Abrahms implied it,” Elizabeth insisted primly.

“Men!” Darla muttered in despair. “Liam had absolutely no part in the plot against William, and he _certainly_ doesn’t mean you any harm,” she assured the frightened blond.

“But...Angel led us straight into that trap!” Elizabeth insisted.

Darla winced. “Lord Abrahms used Riley to buy out my informant,” she confessed apologetically. “I didn’t find out about it until William had already left. We chased after him to warn him, but...well, you had too much of a head start...”

Elizabeth frowned at the completely different picture of events that was being painted before her. “Angel wants me...” she began hesitantly.

Darla rolled her eyes. “Angel wants everything that even remotely qualifies as female. And some things that don’t.” Her voice softened then. “You’re lucky in that. William is much more... _single-minded_ in his affections...”

“So Angel won’t...?” Relief flooded through Elizabeth as she finally fully absorbed the fact that she was among friends.

Darla shook her head. “He respects William too much to hurt you. Even if he’ll never admit it outside of the bedroom,” she added with a roll of her eyes.

Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh at that. “So why do you put up with him?” she asked.

A blush lit up Darla’s cheeks. “He’s the only one for me,” she admitted before returning to her usual confident manner. “Besides, where else am I going to find a man that lets me keep up my...profession?”

“I can’t argue with that,” Elizabeth agreed, slumping slightly now that the adrenaline had worn off.

“Here,” Darla said kindly, “we need to wash the blood off of you, get you into some clean clothes...”

Elizabeth shook her head. “William—” she insisted.

“We’re on our way there right now,” Darla assured her. “But, first, we’ve got to take care of you...”

* * *

“I _will_ watch,” Henry Summers insisted.

Lord Abrahms had no choice but to nod in acquiescence. Henry’s presence had thrown him for something of a loop, especially since he had managed to speak with William before Abrahms had even learned that he’d arrived. He had no idea what the two men had discussed, and that made him nervous. If William told Henry the truth about what happened and Henry believed him... Fortunately, his new business partner still seemed eager for William’s blood, so his cover most likely hadn’t been blown.

“These types of things are...nasty affairs,” he informed the other man.

Henry shrugged. “He hurt my baby girl. I want to see him hanged _now_...”

* * *

“Oi, now, this ‘s getting bleedin’ ridiculous!” William exclaimed when the door opened once more.

“The last time,” the guard assured him with a wicked grin. He stepped aside, allowing two more guards to enter.

“Don’t s’pose I should hope that ‘ve been paroled?” William managed to joke lightly.

“You’ve got a free one-way ticket to ‘ell,” one of the guards informed him, dragging him to his feet.

William reluctantly walked with the procession up and out of the dungeon. His eyes surreptitiously scanned the crowds as he made his way towards the gallows that had been set up in the center of the small courtyard. However, he saw no sign of his men.

The smug face of Lord Abrahms did greet him as he stepped up onto the platform, however. He had half a mind to take the older man’s eye out with Giles’ little ‘gift’ but just barely restrained his impulse. After all, Xander _had_ instructed him to wait.

 _Taking orders from my first-mate now._ He couldn’t help but smile at the irony of that. _Just bloody brilliant..._

The guards backed away from him as the cleric stepped forward to read the charges against him. “Having been found guilty of...”

 _Blah, blah, blippity blah..._ William caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye and just glimpsed one of the guards being drawn around the corner and...was that _Graham_ stationed by the doors to the inner wall?

He quickly reassessed the situation and realized that only a half a dozen or so of the guards were men he didn’t recognize. The vast majority of the _real_ guards would, of course, be set on the inner walls, but those were far enough away that the troops wouldn’t be able to stop his escape if it was quick enough. The large metal gates, however... Those were a problem.

Feeling significantly more confident in his position, William openly yawned at the rather long list of charges still being laid against him.

“H-He doesn’t even repent!” Henry Summers stuttered in outrage.

“End this,” Lord Abrahms agreed, anxious to permanently remove the thorn in his side.

William discovered then that Giles had a talent for exaggeration. The noose hadn’t even come _close_ to his neck when Xander shouted out for him to duck.

A brief squabble ensued, wherein William’s men – he could only guess how they’d acquired the guards’ uniforms – quickly overpowered the remaining guards present at the ‘execution’.

William himself had dropped to the ground upon Xander’s command, the chains he had broken open with the knife Giles had provided him slipping easily from his wrists.

Shouts sounded from above, and he knew that he would stand out as a bulls-eye in the crowd with his white hair. He ducked and rolled off the platform, only to be caught by a member of the crowd and a priestly robe thrown over his head.

Giles himself was in full guard’s uniform and looking quite pleased with himself as well. “Try to look meek and mild,” he instructed with a teasing smile before ushering William away from the fight.

New guards rushed into the scene, greatly confusing everything, and William’s men all managed to station themselves back by the gates...

* * *

“Yes, because your...gates are so sexy and...” Anya breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Xander’s shout. Because, honestly, even _she_ couldn’t come up with any more gate comments.

“Look!” she ordered. “Look down at your gates as I talk to you.”

The gatekeeper eagerly did so, started in surprise at the fight below, and promptly fell to the ground unconscious.

“I’ll show you where you can shove your gate,” Anya grumbled, dropping the large wooden beam and yanking hard on the lever to open the gate...

* * *

“You know, I had an old friend back at the seminary who believed that Chaos was the most powerful force in the universe,” Giles commented. “A decidedly strange fellow, but he was proven right today...”

“Yeah, you go on and gloat,” Anya huffed, “but I was severely traumatized! I don’t think I’ll ever be able to look at a gate again...”

Xander wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. “No gates in my line of work,” he reminded her with a quick peck on the nose.

A delighted smile spread across her face. “I remember,” she agreed, pulling him not-so-inconspicuously into a side cavern.

“Abrahms and Summers ‘ll keep lookin’ for us,” William pointed out, unable to keep the wistful smile from his face at the happy pair. “An’ we’ve got nowhere to run.”

“And now we’re surrounded!” Graham announced in a panic, dashing into the cave.

Everyone’s attention turned to him.

“Riley’s back,” he announced. “The ship is in the harbor. And Angel’s with him...”


	14. An Honest Woman?

Twin delighted laughs echoed through the salty sea air as the lovers reunited. William snatched Elizabeth up in his arms the instant he set foot on the deck of his former ship, and their lips melded together as if each were tasting their first meal after weeks of starvation. Needy hands caressed and stroked as if reassuring their owners that the other was truly there, truly real...

“A little help here?” Anya demanded in annoyance.

Several of Angel’s men managed to tear their eyes away from the spectacle mid-deck and helped Anya up onto the ship from the small rowboat they’d taken across. Xander climbed nimbly up the rope ladder behind her.

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Anya sulked. “It’s not like they haven’t done this before...only with less groping.”

“Imagine going for an entire week without sex,” Xander whispered in her ear.

Anya’s eyes widened in horror. “Oh, those poor people!” she lamented, wiping a tear from her eye. “It’s so romantic, isn’t it?”

“Anya, you are undoubtedly the strangest woman I’ve ever met,” Xander informed her.

“Oh?” Anya gave him a skeptical look.

“Why do you think I love you so much?” he countered.

A smile lit up her face at that. “You know,” she commented shyly, “that mission from hell taught me something...”

“Did I mention that I didn’t like that?” he inquired.

“It turns out that the prospect of being with other men is unappealing,” Anya bit her lip. “I mean, the gatekeeper was disgusting and kinky, but even the more handsome men...nothing!”

“That’s...sweet,” Xander said, mildly confused. “Although in a very strange way...”

Anya nodded vigorously. “Do I get another ‘I love you’?” she inquired hopefully.

“I love you...”

Darla pointedly nudged Angel and gestured in the direction of the second couple. “Pick up some pointers,” she advised.

“About how you’re going to become monogamous?” he countered.

Darla frowned. “Good point,” she agreed, letting out a bored yawn. “Can we go yet?”

Angel sighed. “Will?” he tried in vain to catch the other captain’s attention.

“What is it?” Xander demanded, approaching Angel with Anya on his arm.

“We want to get out of here before the entire navy swoops in and blows us sky-high,” Darla informed him matter-of-factly.

“Sounds like a plan,” Xander agreed, instantly stepping into a role of authority. “We don’t have enough of the original crew left to sail this ship. Angel, can we borrow some of your men for the voyage back home?”

“Take whoever you like,” Angel agreed with a shrug. “We brought more than enough to man two ships.”

“Good,” Xander nodded, “I’ll try to get all my men to their posts.” He rolled his eyes when he realized that the men in question were all standing in a circle around Elizabeth and William who were _still_ kissing. “I’ll need about a dozen of yours,” he instructed Angel before dashing off to the task in front of him.

“Rather bossy for a first-mate,” Darla commented, removing a nail file from the folds of her dress and examining her perfectly manicure hands. “Isn’t he?”

A proud smile lit up Anya’s face. “Oh, he’s not first-mate anymore,” she informed them, turning to follow her lover. “He’s captain,” she shot back over her shoulder.

Angel coughed in surprise, half-choking as a stunned Darla pounded heavily on his back. “ _What_?!” he demanded to the empty space on the deck Anya had just occupied.

* * *

“Mmm,” Elizabeth whispered against the curve of William’s throat, “I feared you were dead.”

“ _I_ feared _you_ were dead,” William countered, placing gentle kisses on the fine golden silk of her hair.

“Alive and well,” she assured him, “although my jaw still aches a bit...”

He frowned at that, stroking her back in a soothing manner. “Who?” he demanded fiercely.

“Riley.”

“I’ll kill him!”

“You can’t.”

He gave her a baffled look at that. “Why not?” he demanded, almost petulantly.

“Because I already did,” she answered with a soft smile, but he could still see the pained look in her eyes.

“Oh, luv,” he whispered in anguish, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry...” He peppered her face with soft kisses. “My fault,” he insisted. “It’s all my fault...”

“Mmm,” she murmured contentedly. “Tell me more about how it’s all your fault...”

He let out a mock-annoyed huff at that. “Such a bleedin’ menace,” he muttered affectionately. “So beautiful...”

“William, my love?” she whispered.

“Hmm?”

A sly smile curled up the edges of her lips. “I think I’m ready for you to make a dishonest woman of me...”

He gulped at that, feeling the fire stir deep within his loins. “Funny,” he commented, his voice ragged with desire, “’cause I was just thinkin’ that I was ready to make an _honest_ woman of you...”

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect ‘O’. “William, you mean...?”

He nodded assuredly. “Elizabeth, will you—?”

“Yes!” she cut him off with a wide grin, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Doesn’t even give me time to propose properly,” he grumbled under his breath before her lips practically attacked his, tasting him with newfound fervor.

“Uh, Will?” A voice tried to intrude in their private little world.

It wasn’t even noticed by the happy pair.

“Will?” A not-so-subtle cough accompanied the request this time.

William caught Elizabeth up in his arms, moaning into her mouth when her legs wrapped around his waist, only the thin cloth of his pants and several layers of her voluminous skirts separating them.

“Will!”

“Bugger off, Peaches,” William managed to say between kisses. “’m busy gettin’ engaged.”

Elizabeth began frantically kissing every inch of him she could reach at the sound of that delightful phrase, and her hips rocked against his slowly. The hardness she felt had been startling at first, but already she enjoyed the way he gasped and moaned when she rubbed against him.

“Yes, that’s lovely,” Angel shook his head slightly in confusion. How a man could limit himself to just one woman was beyond him. “But, see, there’s this rather odd rumor floating about that Harris is captain now.”

“So?” William shrugged, stealing a taste of Elizabeth’s delicate throat.

“It’s true, then?” Angel demanded.

William grunted an inarticulate ‘yes’.

Elizabeth froze in surprise at this as well and tilted his head up so that she could look into his clear blue eyes. “It’s true?” she repeated breathlessly.

“Gave ‘im the ship on the way over,” William agreed, his thumb tracing the line of her jaw.

“W-Why?” she asked, overwhelmed.

“I couldn’t live with it,” he whispered, “knowing’ my work was puttin’ you in danger. And I couldn’t bear leavin’ you off somewhere where ‘d be separated from you for months.”

Elizabeth murmured her distaste for that idea.

“Plus,” he added with a rakish smile, “I believe I owe you a quiet, li’l villa somewhere down in South America.”

A bright smile lit up her features. “You really want to—?”

“I really want to.”

“I mean, give this all up...?”

“Ever since I met you,” he pressed a fingertip to her lips, hushing her, “my heart ‘asn’t been in it anymore. Somethin’ else has captured it instead.”

“Oh, William...”

Angel made audible gagging noises as the kissing began anew.

“It’s sweet, you ass,” Darla informed him, whapping him lightly in the shoulder.

“Whatever you say,” he looked unconvinced.

“Oh dear, yet another couple living in sin,” Giles sighed. “You know, perhaps I should retire from the priesthood. I don’t seem to exemplify any of its values anymore.”

“Welcome to our world,” Xander agreed, patting the older man on the back. “We could certainly use someone with your skills at infiltration.”

A proud smile lit up Giles’ face at that. “It’s quite simply, really,” he began. “Nothing more than a basic understanding of human nature and—”

“Mmf!” Elizabeth abruptly exclaimed, pulling away from William’s lips and dropping her feet back down onto the deck. William whimpered in response, and she gave his hand a little reassuring squeeze. “Don’t quit just yet,” she instructed Giles urgently. “We still need you to marry us.”

“Oh, well yes,” Giles smiled, obviously flattered that she wanted him to perform the ceremony.

“Wait...” William broke in. “Now?” he inquired of Elizabeth.

“Do _you_ want to wait?” she whispered, subtly shimmying her hips against his hardness.

“God, no!” he exclaimed with a moan. “Only I thought you’d want a big weddin’ and all...”

“All I need is you,” she smiled softly.

Angel began coughing again.

Darla and Anya simultaneously elbowed him in the ribs. The effect created a rather amusing wheezing sound.

Elizabeth abruptly turned to Giles. “Marry us right now,” she ordered.

“ _Now_?” Giles seemed equally flustered by Elizabeth’s haste. “Y-You still need rings, and...”

“What else?” Elizabeth demanded.

“Well, nothing really, but I—”

“Rings...” Elizabeth repeated.

“You know, you don’t have to wait,” Anya pointed out helpfully. “A life of virtue isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“I plan to live a life of authorized sin,” Elizabeth retorted, bemused. “William? Rings?”

“’m on it,” he assured her, moving below deck.

She quickly caught his hand and gave him a deep kiss. Her fingers wound into his hair as she clutched him to her.

He groaned and pulled away after a minute, panting and resting his forehead against hers. “Better go now before my ability to walk ‘s severely impaired,” he pointed out.

“Don’t go...” she pouted lightly.

“’S only for a few minutes, kitten,” he assured her.

“Too long,” she decided.

“’Lizabeth...” he scolded lightly.

“Right,” she sighed, “go.” She reluctantly unwound her body from his. She watched him venture towards the stairs below deck rather awkwardly and licked her lips in anticipation.

“I suppose a life of authorized sin has its advantages, too,” Anya decided.

Elizabeth nodded distractedly, watched William vanish from her sight, and then dashed off after him.

“Enjoy!” Anya called out after her.

* * *

William had been searching quite innocently through his drawers when he was brutally assaulted. “Mmf!” he managed to exclaim before he was tackled onto the bed, a soft, supple body pressing him into the mattress.

“You were taking too long,” Elizabeth whispered huskily into his ear.

“I was gone less ‘n a minute!” he protested in response.

“Exactly,” she agreed. “Far. Too. Long.” She punctuated this statement with light licks along the strong lines of his cheekbones.

“Feelin’ frisky, are we?” his own voice lowered to a seductive whisper.

“Need...need...” Elizabeth found herself having a hard time articulating the sensations that were overwhelming her.

“Don’ worry, pet,” he soothed her. “’ve got it.”

Her body seemed to have melted into a warm liquid at his growling baritone, and he easily rolled them over so that he lay atop her. Elizabeth felt her heartbeat accelerate in response. Something about feeling his weight pressing her down onto the bed, his scent surrounding her, the tender look in his eyes as he gazed down at her...

“Yesss...” she hissed, every fiber of her being screaming out how right this was.

“Shh, William’s got you,” he murmured softly, his fingers tracing down the side of her breasts to her hip, her thigh...

She whimpered when he continued down to her shin, instinctively knowing that this was a step in the wrong direction. Her fears were put to rest, though, when his hand slipped under the hem of her skirt and retraced its pattern once more, only this time against her heated flesh...at least until he encountered her undergarments.

“Damn,” she swore.

“Oh, ye of little faith,” he countered, resting his forehead against hers.

Her cheeks flushed in delight when she felt his skilled fingers navigate the complicated array of cloth, only to arrive at...

“William!” she cried out, her hands clutching at his silky white locks as he stroked her pleasure out of her.

“That’s my ‘Lizabeth,” he whispered, practically moaning at how wet he found her.

She managed a scowl at that. “Not...yours...you’re... _mine_!” she exclaimed between moans.

“Yours,” he agreed, chuckling softly against her throat. One finger ventured deeper into her, tracing the soft petals that concealed her fiery core.

“Oh, god!” she cried out, eyes widening, staring directly into his passionate blue orbs. She had touched herself before, true, but never had it felt like...

“William!” she screamed, her nails digging into his scalp as pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before washed over her. Once the bright lights stopped flashing behind her eyes, she collapsed back onto the mattress in a boneless heap.

“Mine?” William whispered smugly against her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it lightly.

She nodded numbly. “Yours,” she couldn’t help but agree.

The victorious smile of a successful conqueror crossed his face as he watched her pant frantically beneath him, bosom heaving and cheeks flushed. “Guess we’d better go make it official then,” he decided, lazily getting up, stretching like a contented feline as he rose to his feet.

Elizabeth licked her lips at the subtle beauty of the man that would soon be her husband. “Rings?” she repeated her request from earlier, still half dazed by the talent of those hands.

He returned to the drawer he’d been digging through when she assaulted him and plucked two shiny gold objects out to the treasure box there. “These’ll have to do...” He held out the identical bands for her inspection.

She slid the smaller of the two onto her finger, smiling when it fit just perfectly. “ ‘Have to do’?” she repeated in disbelief, turning over the band of thin gold strands tied together in a Celtic knot. She didn’t think she’d seen a more beautiful ring in all her life. “You’ve got better?”

“I told you, luv,” he pulled her to her feet with a shy smile, “’m a very wealthy man.”

“Then I suppose I shall have top marry you for that,” she teased, “now that you’ve given up your power...”

“After my fortunes, now, are you?” he jested back.

Her expression turned serious as she gently cupped his cheek. “I would marry you if you were a pauper,” she whispered, catching his lips in another kiss...

* * *

“...You may ki—” Giles began, but his statement had been anticipated.

Mister and Missus William Arlington’s lips locked, finalizing the ceremony.

From the sidelines, Angel pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Darla gave him an odd look.

“What?” he demanded. “I’m no good at weddings...” He blew his nose again before a thoughtful expression crossed his face. “I don’t suppose I have the authority to claim the right of First Night...” he speculated.

William and Elizabeth gave him a dark scowl.

Darla slapped him upside the head. “Liam, you are _such_ an ass!” she exclaimed in exasperation.

“What?” he protested. “Weddings make me wanna...” He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

“ _Everything_ makes you wanna...” Her own brow mirrored his motions.

“So,” Elizabeth asked coyly, tracing one finger down the center of William’s chest, “can we go downstairs now and finish what we started earlier?”

William was about to comment that he didn’t know if he could make it all the way downstairs – apparently, Angel wasn’t the _only_ one turned on by weddings – when a shout from the crow’s nest interrupted him.

“Ship coming up fast along the starboard bow!”

“Oh, bloody hell!” William complained, spotting their pursuer.

Elizabeth frowned. “That’s one of my father’s ships...” she began, confused.

William groaned in response. “Not _that_ wanker again!” he complained.

“What?” Elizabeth turned to him. “ ‘Again’?” Her brow furrowed. “And don’t call my father a ‘wanker’,” she added as an afterthought.

“It doesn’t look like they’re armed,” Angel commented incredulously. “No canons at least.”

“Ah, the old Abrahms set-up...” William rolled his eyes.

“I take it we’re not blowing him out of the water?” Xander inquired of Elizabeth.

She shook her head and stalked over to the deck her father’s ship had now pulled less than a dozen meters from. “Father!” she stomped the ground petulantly.

Henry Summers blinked in amazement at the sight on the deck across from him. “Elizabeth?” he blinked in disbelief. “But you’re—”

“Very irritated that you’re chasing down my husband!” she retorted. _Ooh, that sounds nice_ , her mind drifted. _Husband...William..._

“Husband?” Henry repeated in shock and disbelief.

William’s arms slipped around Elizabeth’s waist from behind, and he rested his chin atop her golden curls. “Tried to tell you,” he couldn’t resist gloating.

“You’re—” Henry was still shocked into disbelief, but at that moment the sun glinted off of their twin gold bands, letting him know that it was true. “You mean...I don’t have to put up with her any more?” he inquired in barely-concealed delight.

Elizabeth and William both frowned at that. “Just go,” Elizabeth said wearily. “And maybe you should take a hint that Lord Abrahms sent you after two fully-armed ships with nothing.”

Henry’s brow did furrow at that. “Yes, quite intolerable,” he agreed. “But...Elizabeth is yours now?” he was obviously giddy at the thought of being rid of his troublesome daughter...and not having to feel obliged to be outraged at her circumstances. “No sending her back when it doesn’t work out?” he inquired. “Because I’m washing my hands of her right now.”

Williams’ jaw twitched with barely suppressed fury. “You’re lucky I love your daughter so bloody much,” he seethed, “of ‘d blow you outta the water right now...”

“Yes, yes, whatever,” Henry said disinterestedly, signaling for his ship to turn around. “Good luck!” he called out with a snicker that indicated that he obviously thought William to be the biggest sucker in the world.

Elizabeth winced as the other ship pulled away. “Have I mentioned lately that I _really_ hate my father?” she said apologetically.

“Christ, what’s that man’s problem?” William asked, outraged.

She flinched slightly. “Well, I do have a slight tendency to terrorize those around me,” she admitted with a sly smile. “Verbal abuse, sharp-toed boots, tying various servants up...” She squealed when he clutched her up against him.

“We’ll have to do somethin’ about that,” he agreed in a low growl, carrying her below deck. “’Cause ‘m a jealous bloke, an’ I don’t think ‘ll take kindly to you terrorizin’, yellin’ at, kickin’ or tyin’ up anyone else...”

“I suppose I could merely terrorize _you_ ,” she agreed with a sly smile.

“I can hardly wait,” he practically purred. “One request, though. When you tie me up, can it be to a bed?”

Her thumb reached out to trace the side of his face. “I think that can be arranged,” she agreed.

With a moan of anticipation, he carried her over the threshold into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him...

“Anya!” Xander’s voice exclaimed in exasperation from the top of the stairs as he yanked his lover back.

Anya pouted. “But it’s going to be _good_!” she protested. “I want to listen!”

“No listening,” Xander informed her sternly, dragging her up onto the deck and letting the newlyweds celebrate their impromptu honeymoon in peace...


	15. Apparently Not...

“William...” Elizabeth whispered softly as he set her back down on her feet next to the bed.

An almost giddy smile crossed his face then. “My wife,” he breathed into her hair, inhaling the fragrant scent of wildflowers that always lingered about her.

“My husband,” she agreed, shutting her eyes tight and wrapping her arms around him as she leaned on him for support.

William felt the shiver run through her – whether of fear or anticipation or a combination of both, he could only guess – and reminded himself that, despite her passionate nature, she was still a fluttering virgin. This was all new to her, and he was going to do everything in his power to make it an experience she would _never_ forget.

“Hush, my love,” he whispered soothingly against the golden crown of her head. “We’ll go real slow and easy-like, OK?”

She nodded jerkily against his shoulder, cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment over how nervous she was.

He gently cupped her chin in his palm and tilted her head up for a quick, gentle kiss. “No worries, luv,” he practically purred. “’m gonna be so gentle, gonna make you feel so good...” His lips brushed hers again.

Now, the kissing she knew and enjoyed. Her hands trailed up into his hair, tousling it until it turned wild and curly. She used her leverage to pull him down deeper into their kiss, savoring the sweet taste of him on her lips.

His tongue flicked out against her mouth, and she parted her lips in response, allowing him to thrust deep inside of her. He let out a little moan at her wet heat and began stroking his tongue against hers sensuously, drawing her into their lovemaking.

She eagerly responded, unable to resist a duel as always. Her tongue lunged into his mouth; his parried. A quick repost, and the he was on the attack again, plundering her mouth with a passionate intensity that made her dizzy.

Feeling her relax against him, he slowly began to caress her body. His hands drifted from their solid grasp of her waist to gently trace the curve of her spine. She shivered again, but this time he had no doubt that it was in response to his feather-light touches. His hands became bolder, one index finger tracing over the bare flesh at her collarbone, outlining her throat, before sliding along the collar of her dress...

She gasped when it dipped between her breasts, always astonished at how needy the flesh there was for his touch. He was palming her lightly now, while his other hand not-so-subtly began to unfasten the complicated array of hooks and laces that held her gown in place.

“Wanna feel you,” his lips murmured against hers before trailing up her cheek to nibble at her ear. “Want _you_ to feel _me_...”

She was all too eager to comply with the latter. Her lips found his throat as her hands drifted down between them. She felt the hard lines of his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt and sighed at the raw muscular power beneath her fingertips. Truth be told, she had been known to slip inside the silken fabric in the past, glimpsing more of his bronzed skin than any decent woman should. Now, however, she wanted to learn exactly what it was that indecent women enjoyed so much...

His shirt fell aside at her persistent touches, revealing a torso just as spectacular as all the Greek statues she’d seen, only more so because this flesh pulsed and trembled beneath her wandering hands. She leaned against him once more, then, her cheek resting against the bare muscle of his chest. If anything, the skin-on-skin contact made her body tremble with desire for him even more...

With nimble fingers, he finally opened the back of her dress. The fingers of one hand worked on her corset, while the other traced the newly-exposed flesh. He could feel the pent-up tension in her body grow and quickened his pace, stripping her from her garments with ease. “That feel good, princess?” he continued to whisper to her.

Her fingers skated over the defined muscles of his stomach. “Mmm...” she agreed.

“Well, this,” he announced, lifting her up off of her feet so that her dress and the vast majority of her undergarments fell to the floor in a heap, “is gonna be even better...”

She flushed slightly at that. His efficient disrobing had bared her breasts to the warm sea air, and now the milky mounds were flattened against his chest, molding against him. If she had thought the heat of him was burning before, now it practically branded her flesh, wiping away her fears and anxieties, making her just want more...

He carried her over to the bed and laid her back on it before covering her body with his own. Their legs still remained covered, but he had enough delightful newly-exposed flesh to keep him more than satisfied for the moment.

Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him down into her heated embrace, feeling the strong muscles of his back... And then she lost all modicum of control when his mouth descended upon one of her mounds, engulfing it.

William smiled against her soft, supple flesh when he felt her thrash beneath him, desperately seeking further contact. He suckled on her gently at first, like a newborn babe, but then began biting and twisting harder as her hands in his hair urged him on.

Elizabeth cried out and held on tight as his tongue did the most _amazing_ things to her sensitive rosy bud. Her other breast was not neglected as he kneaded it slowly in his palm, his thumb flicking over the hardened tip. “William...” she whispered in delight as all the wondrous tingles in her nerve endings trailed right down to the juncture between her thighs. “Please...” She spread her legs for him in anticipation, remembering his touch from earlier with growing desire.

He looked up at her with a roguish smile then, obviously pleased by her responsiveness. “Want more, do you?” he whispered seductively, rising up on his forearms so that he towered over her slight form.

She nodded numbly.

“Are you sure?” he pressed, enjoying teasing her.

She scowled up at him. “You haven’t managed to remove my boots yet,” she threatened lightly.

“Hmm, better go see to that, then,” he agreed, sliding back down her body. He took each of those dangerous feet into his lap in turn, slowly unfastening the laces of her boots and pulling them off of her dainty feet.

“I’m not a delicate flower,” she informed him impatiently. “Get on with it.”

He laughed at that, caught her in his arms, and kissed her breathless. “We’re going to have such a _marvelous_ life together,” he decided. “Never a dull moment, eh?”

She nodded, still panting heavily from the intensity of his kiss.

“Looks like ‘ve finally found a way to shut that smart mouth ‘f yours,” he said with a triumphant grin. His hands slid down her remaining undergarments, pulling them off and leaving her body bare beneath him.

She instinctively moved to cover herself up, never having thought before that a man would see her like this. She looked up at him, inquiring, when he halted her hands’ motions.

A look of pure awe crossed his face as he drank in his wife’s nude form for the first time. “You’re so beautiful...” he whispered breathlessly. “So perfect, so...beautiful...”

“Looks like I’ve finally found a way to shut that smart mouth of _yours_ ,” she couldn’t help but retort.

“God, I love you!” he groaned, tackling her back onto the bed once more.

“Love you, too!” she exclaimed.

His still-clad thighs slid in between hers, but he ignored his throbbing arousal for the moment. He wasn’t a schoolboy anymore, and he was going to do this _right_... Carefully, his fingers encircled the nub of her womanhood, making her gasp his name and causing the wetness there to pool further.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and clutched his body to her, feeling a strange tightening sensation begin deep within her at his persistent strokes. This wasn’t like before, the quick release of need; this was a slow, oven-hot fire being stoked within her belly, rising to inferno intensity...

His first finger slipped within her, penetrating her soft folds for the first time. Her inner walls clamped tight down around him, not yet stretched. Just the thought of that tight passage surrounding him made him nearly lose it, and he gasped raggedly into her hair, fighting for control.

His finger slid in and out of her several times, letting her grow used to it, until his middle finger slowly joined it. Her body accommodated the increased invasion after several more strokes, growing more open, preparing to welcome him inside...

Three was a strain, and he peppered her face with kisses, distracting her from the pressure within her.

She hissed at the unaccustomed stretching between her thighs, but it was a good kind of stretch. And knowing that it was him, that he was kissing her, loving her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear... She relaxed around him and easily took in his pinky as well when it came...

And then ecstasy began to wash over her as he began moving inside her, touching, caressing... She wasn’t even aware when his free hand moved to undo his belt buckle, she was so absorbed in the pleasure he was giving her.

She only opened her eyes when his hand pulled away, letting out a little whimper of protest.

“Shh, luv,” he soothed her, stroking her hair. “We’ll be together soon...”

She glanced down at him then, her cheeks flushing at her first look of the portions of male anatomy that had always been oh-so-inconveniently covered up on the statues. Anya had discussed the mechanisms with her before, true, but nothing could’ve prepared her for the actual sight.

His shaft stood out from his body, long and proud, nestled within his honey-blond curls. She had always feared the sight would scandalize her, but she quickly discovered that it was not at all unappealing. In fact, her body reacted instinctively to the sight, as if she had been awaiting it all her life.

He bent down to kiss her, and she savored the feel of his lips, dimly aware of his hips settling between her spread thighs, the tip of his manhood just brushing her wetness.

“’ll be gentle,” he assured her in a voice husky with desire, “but there’ll be a moment of pain...”

She nodded in understanding, tenderly stroking his cheek as their eyes locked.

Slowly, he pushed in, one inch at a time until he came up to the barrier with her. “Ready, luv?” he whispered.

She bit her lips and nodded. He felt so good so far and...oh god! She cried out when one hard roll of his hips sent him all the way inside, ripping her virgin barrier asunder. There was a quick flash of pain, and she felt her eyes water in response.

“Oh, luv, pet, sweetheart, don’t cry,” he whispered raggedly, kissing away the lone tear that spilled down her cheek. “That’s it, luv, I promise. No more pain, only pleasure. ‘S gonna be so good for you, ‘Lizabeth. ‘ve got so much to show you...” During his impassioned pleas, he trailed kisses all over her face while fighting to keep from thrusting roughly in and out of her. She fit him more snuggly than even he had imagined, and it was heaven and hell at the same time. Heaven for being sheathed within her at last, and hell for having to keep still, for not being able to lose himself within her at once...

Elizabeth felt the pain fade as he kissed her. His lips finally landed on her own, and she kissed him back fervently, letting her love for this man wash over her. Any discomfort she had felt was disappearing now, and in its place was the most curious sensation... She wiggled her hips against his experimentally...

And, involuntarily, he thrust in deep.

Her eyes widened. Not curious, _good_!

He watched for her reaction anxiously, unsure of how ready she was.

“A-Again!” she stammered.

His hips moved slowly at first, thrusting in and out of her tentatively. With each push, her cry of “Again!” came a little faster as her own hips surged up to meet him, increasing the intensity of their coupling.

His hand caught under her thigh, lifting it up to give himself greater leverage. She caught onto his hint and wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth when the new position allowed him to pierce even deeper within her.

“L-Love you!” she gasped out when their lips finally separated for several shallow breaths of air.

“Love you so much...” he agreed, once more caressing the body beneath him. His hips drove into her at a slightly different angle each time, searching, searching... _there_!

“William!” she screamed, her hands fisting in his hair, clutching it roughly.

He struck the sweet spot within her several more times rhythmically until her cries of pleasure became too much, and the last of his control snapped. Their bodies and lips fused as he spilled his pleasure and love deep within her womb.

She cried out at the same time, his name on her lips, as the world swam and shimmered around her, until there was nothing left but him and mind-blowing pleasure he brought her.

Falling down from the pinnacle together, they collapsed in a mass of tangled limbs, both finally sated and content. It was quite some time until either stirred, and even then it was only so William could roll off of her and come to rest at her side.

She snuggled her back against his warm chest and let out a happy sigh. “That was...exquisite,” she breathed, still in awe of the intensity and intimacy of the experience they’d just shared.

“’ve never felt anythin’ like it,” he agreed. And it was true. Despite her inexperience, no other woman had ever inspired such passion in him. Lazily, he draped his arm over her waist, holding her to him.

Elizabeth placed her hand over his. “We’re well-matched, aren’t we?” she commented.

“Well-matched and _very_ well-mated,” he whispered against the curve of her throat.

She smiled and glanced down to where her hand covered his larger one, their twin gold bands rubbing together slightly as her thumb stroked his wrist. “I never thought I’d find this,” she confessed softly, turning in his arms to face him. “My father never wanted me, and I scared off all my suitors... I had rather sworn myself to the life of a spinster. I never thought a man could—”

“How could I not?” he insisted, cupping her cheek. “How could I not see your strength, your beauty, your stubborn pigheadedness, and love them?” His lips softly brushed her forehead.

“Mmm, made perfectly for me,” she decided, running her fingers through his already-tousled bed hair.

“Right from the same mold,” he concurred.

She looked up at him...and broke out into uncontrollable giggles.

“What?” he demanded, confused.

“Hair! Spiky!” she managed to get out between chuckles.

He gave her a mock-offended look as he straightened out his snowy-white locks. And then a wicked grin lit up his face. “Like the spikes, do you, luv?” he practically purred. “Well, ‘ve got a big one for you...”

She gulped as she felt the truth of his statement press hard against her stomach. “Big Spike good,” she announced, pulling his body atop her once more. “Want Spike now...”

* * *

“Well?” Anya demanded two days later, cornering Elizabeth the instant she left her room for any significant amount of time. “How is it?”

Elizabeth’s cheeks were still slightly flushed with pleasure at her and William’s most recent union, but she managed to blush nonetheless. “As good as you said it would be,” she confessed with a conspiratorial giggle. “No, wait. _Better_...”

Anya frowned. “ _Better_?” she demanded.

“ _Better_ ,” Elizabeth agreed.

“Xander!” Anya stomped her foot on the ground. “Get over here right now! I want _better_ , too!”

Elizabeth chuckled as she watched Anya chase off after her lover...and wondered how she could trick William back into the bedroom and get some more _better_ for herself...

* * *

“Haven’t seen much of you lately,” Angel commented with a wry grin.

William rolled his eyes at the other man’s dirty mind. “I hear we’re partin’ ways today,” he commented, leaning against the railing beside his former captain.

“No rest for the wicked,” Angel commented before he turned a suggestive leer William’s way, “hey?” He nudged the other man in the ribs.

“God, you’re hopeless,” William complained. “How does Darla put up with you anyway?”

“I ‘put up’ for her.” Angel couldn’t help it; he was on a roll.

William groaned. “Thanks for remindin’ me why I won’t miss you,” he said sarcastically.

Angel snorted at that. “Who’ll watch your back, then?” he retorted.

“You? Watch my back?” William asked in disbelief. “Nothin’ but trouble, you are...’specially when women ‘re involved...”

Angel’s expression turned serious at that. “Brought this one back to you,” he pointed out.

“You did, at that,” William conceded.

“I figured I owed you after Dru,” Angel bit out. “I mean, I really didn’t know that she...”

“’S OK,” William assured him, a bemused smile curling up the edges of his lips. “Don’t think I can take much more of your half-assed attempt at apologizin’ without splittin’ my side...”

Angel gave him an annoyed scowl. “Knew I should’ve blown you outta the water when I had the chance,” he sulked.

“Prob’ly,” William agreed.

“You never wondered?” Angel asked the question that had been nagging him ever since William’s return. “You never thought that I was in on it?”

“Not for a second,” William assured him with a smile, “you big poofter...”

* * *

Anya bawled her eyes out and clung to Elizabeth. “Who am I going to tell all my dirty secrets to now?” she lamented.

Elizabeth patted her on the back. “There’s always that dashing captain of yours,” she pointed out.

“But he _is_ my dirty secret,” Anya mock-pouted.

Elizabeth laughed before releasing her best friend. “Be sure to visit,” she said, her own eyes teary. “Only...not when I’m busy getting my orgasms...”

William blushed in response to that. “Now I know what you’ve been goin’ through,” he told Xander sympathetically. “You’re a brave man, Harris.”

Xander laughed and patted him on the back. “Try not to let marital bliss make you go soft,” he teased.

William scowled, but his expression softened when Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him.

“ _Definitely_ not soft,” she said with a wink before turning to her blushing husband. “C’mon, luv, the carriage awaits.”

“Take care of yourself,” Xander gave William a good-bye nod.

“You, too,” William agreed. “You ever need anythin’...”

“I _won’t_ call you and risk Elizabeth’s wrath,” Xander joked with a wave before turning back to Anya. “Ready to head back to ship?” he inquired.

“I can hardly wait to get back our life of sin,” she agreed with a happy smile, “complete with many opportunities to make lots and lots of money...”

* * *

“Mmm,” Elizabeth murmured against William’s chest as they cuddled up in the back to the carriage together, “it’s dark in here, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, raising once scarred eyebrow in her direction.

“The driver can’t see anything,” she continued slyly, “which means...”

He gasped when he discovered where her hand had gotten.

“...that Spike can come out and play,” she finished.

“God, luv, don’t ever stop keepin’ me on my toes,” he requested.

“I won’t,” she agreed coyly, “as long as you never stop keeping me on my back...”

With that, her lips crashed into his, loving him, holding him, making him hers forever...


	16. Epilogue

Elizabeth smiled softly as the last rays of the sun tinged the sky a brilliant orange. She breathed in the salty night air and leaned forward on the balcony of their cozy little villa, savoring this moment of peace for as long as it would last...

Which was inevitably all of five seconds.

A crash sounded from Dawn’s room, followed by her high-pitched scream of “Get out! Get out! _Get out_!” and only seconds later Alexander ran streaming by, a look of satisfied guilt on his face. Elizabeth caught her son by the arm before he could flee.

“ _What_ exactly is going on, young man?” she demanded as sternly as she could manage. She always had a hard time remaining cross with this one, though. He had the same beautiful blue eyes as his father, and all she had to do was look into them and her heart would melt.

Unfortunately, Alexander was _also_ every bit the mischievous imp his father was and used those eyes of his to his advantage as often as possible. “Sorry, Mum,” he insisted with suspicious innocence, “it was just an accident...”

Accident!” his older sister screeched, stalking out of her room. “He up-ended my entire bag on the floor, Mum!”

“She threw her shoe at me!” Alexander countered, pointing accusingly. “Nearly hit me right in the head!”

“ _Me_?!” Dawn repeated in disbelief. “ _I’m_ not the one who keeps sneaking out his bedroom window to terrorize—”

“Dawnie?” a soft, meek little voice broke up the shouting match. Elizabeth smiled as her youngest and calmest child, Joyce, managed to break up the war with nothing more than a whisper. “I wepacked your bag...”

Miraculously, that ended the confrontation, and Dawn and Alexander scampered back to their separate rooms.

A soft chuckle greeted Elizabeth’s ears, and she turned to see her devilishly handsome husband standing behind her, watching the younger generation with obvious amusement in his eyes. Unconsciously, she wet her lips, already imagining how she would free his magnificent body from the clothes that so cruelly concealed it the _instant_ they went to bed tonight...

“Caught you fantasizin’ again,” din’t I?” he teased, slipping his arms around her waist from behind.

His hands came to rest on her once-more-flat belly, and he stroked it sensuously, obviously imagining it full and round with his fourth child. Fortunately, Elizabeth had borrowed several of Anya’s techniques and had thus prevented herself from becoming a perpetual breeding factory of little Williams. Not that she had anything _against_ little Williams, mind you. In fact, she absolutely _adored_ the little monsters, as she referred to them affectionately. But she already had three loveable demon-spawn to deal with – all born within four years – and she didn’t really think she could handle any more at the moment...

“I need something to get me through the chaos,” she agreed, snapping out of her reverie long enough to answer William’s question.

“They always get like this right before they go off to school,” he reminded her. “But, just think, after tomorrow it’ll just be the two ‘f us, pet. All alone, big soft bed...”

“Nice, sturdy walls,” she agreed with a wistful smile.

“Quality Spike time straight through Christmas,” he murmured into her ear.

“Mmm...Spike...” she had drifted off happily into a wonderful little fantasy world – one where her children weren’t threatening to appear at any moment so she could safely tackle her husband to the ground and have her wicked way with him.

“Although we could always take up Xander’s offer for a visit...” he suggested. “You know how ‘e always gets lonely when Anya’s pregnant and shore-bound. It’ll be even worse this time what with Giles off with Jennifer...”

“You’re just trying to convince me to let you return to your thieving ways,” she accused.

“Well, yeah,” he agreed. “You can’t tell me you don’t love the... _excitement_. It’ll be like a second honeymoon...”

“Fourth,” she corrected with a smile, “and...tempting. I’ll consider it.”

“Don’t s’pose you can be swayed?” One of his hands slipped down her thigh...

She gasped in response. “You’re welcome to...try...” she murmured breathlessly.

“It’ll be better’n visitin’ your dad at the least,” William pointed out.

Elizabeth winced at that. There had been something of a reconciliation several years back so that Henry could check out his ‘newest assets’. The family gathering had begun with Henry commenting to William how impressed he was that William had finally succeeded in taming Elizabeth, and William promptly bursting out into hysterical laughter that was only stopped after several pointed jabs in the ribs. It was obviously not the response Henry had expected, and things naturally went downhill from there.

The only good thing that had come it was that they had finally learned that Lord Abrahms had passed away the previous year, his fortunes never recovered and knowing full-well that his only son had picked up a nasty disease of the sort that guaranteed he wouldn’t be able to produce any viable offspring in the few years before he withered away.

Ah, happy times...

“Y’know, pet,” William said, continuing to rub her stomach, “we could put ourselves to good use, create another li’l William – one the age of Anya’s Margaret. Be a nice li’l playmate...”

“You just want me pregnant again so that you can fuss unnecessarily and try to order me around,” she accused.

“Maybe,” he conceded, blue eyes shinning. “So whattaya say?”

“Maybe,” she agreed with a coy smile, leaning in to kiss him...

“Mum!” Alexander’s cry broke the moment.

“Or maybe not,” William agreed with a chuckle.

“Dad!” Alexander stalked into the hallway. “Someone stole my—”

He was cut off when Joyce tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the cricket bat he’d left in the living room. “Hewe.”

“Never mind,” Alexander shrugged, heading back to his room.

William and Elizabeth watched their youngest with awe.

“You’re _positive_ you’re her real mother?” William whispered in Elizabeth’s ear.

“I resent that!” she mock-huffed. “I can be a sweet little angel, too!”

He gave her a skeptical look. “When?” he demanded. “’Cause in all the ten years we’ve been together—”

“Oh, hush!” she scolded him, batting his head playfully. “Besides,” she couldn’t help but tease, “did it never occur you that maybe _you’re_ not her real father?”

He growled at that and pressed her against the wall, kissing her breathless. “I keep you too well satisfied to go lookin’ around elsewhere,” he argued persuasively, his hand cleverly demonstrating his point.

“That you do,” she agreed with a happy smile. “That you do...”


End file.
